Okami, The Red Wolf
by MonkeyPaw12
Summary: Tsume runs into a wolf girl about his age, and is started on a long journey. After getting seperated with his pack, the two wolves find themselves journeying with the others. What happens if this she wolf believes Tsume isn't just a friend? Does he feel the same about her? Find out the story of Okami! OcxTsume
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter One-

A creature, bigger than a dog, walked around the dark parts of a city. She happened to see her reflection as she looked a trash can, and sighed. _Well, I'm not going to get anywhere looking like this. If any of those humans spot me, I'm dead._ After a flash second, the creature, a wolf, changed her form into that of a human girl. She had long brown-red hair that went to her mid-back, purple eyes, a type of blue shirt, and dark jeans.

She put her hands in her pockets, and strolled through the street. She turned her head to see an alley, and smiled._ I bet there's some type of food down there._ She glanced around, and went down into dropped her human disguise, and now back in her wolf form, walked through the alley.

She sniffed around, and licked her mouth as she scented rat._ It's better than nothing._ She lowered her head as she spotted the creature, and leaped. The rat saw her coming, and fled. The wolf landed where the rat was, and silently cursed to herself._ Almost had it..._

She sat down and observed the alley. It seemed a bit torn, and not used. The trash cans were hardly filled, and filthy beyond all belief. She blinked, and stifled a small yawn. _Keep it together, Okami. You won't last another day without food!_ She ignored her screaming stomach, and looked around. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

The wolf, Okami, was about to get up, when she heard something knock over. She turned her head and heard someone curse for making noise, and tried to see where it came from. She noticed a moving in the shadows in an alley connected to the one she was in.

She silently stood up and watched. She sniffed the air, and her eyes widened a bit with shock._ Another wolf!_ She kept still as she saw the other wolf's shadow coming closer._ I don't know if this is a friendly wolf, but I won't take any risk._ Okami crouched a bit, ready to attack.

Soon, a gray wolf came into sight. He had a lighter mask that went down his chest, and under his forelegs. After spotting her, he froze, "who are you? What do you want?"

Okami just blinked, unable to talk. The other wolf noticed that she was a bit skinny. He frowned after a moment, turned, and walked off._ Eh... Where's he going?_ She straightened up, and kept her eyes on the alley. Soon, he came back with a large rat in his jaws. Okami kept her tail from wagging and slowly walked over. He dropped the rats at his paws, and backed up, "here."

Okami lowered her head, sniffed the rats, and bit into it, "thanks, I suppose."

The other wolf gave a curt nod and turned his head, looking into the streets. There was a long silence, and then he spoke, "so what're you doing in this city?"

Okami thought for a moment, "well, I don't know..." She paused for another moment, "hey do you-" she raised her head to see the wolf had left.

_Strange..._ Shrugging, she finished the rat, and left the alley. Soon entering another, she lay down next to an abandoned quilt. She began to sleep.

Okami woke the next morning, and yawned. She walked through the streets of the city, and crept down an alley. As she went to turn into another, something grabbed her arm. She gave a short growl and turned her head. It was a wolf, but in the disguise of a human. He had a scar across his face, and one eye was closed, "let me go!"

He frowned, "what's a little _pup _like you doing in an alley like this?"

Okami stayed silent and gave a low growl. She then replied, "why should I tell you?"

He snarled, and threw her against a wall, "don't make me ask again."

Now in her wolf form, she staggered to her paws, "may I ask why _you_ would like to know?"

He growled, "I want to know because I can, now, are you here to steal food?"

She raised a brow, "well, I wasn't here to do that, I didn't even know there was _food_ here. It's quite a filthy alley."

Growling again, the wolf jumped at her. She side-stepped, and bit into his foreleg. He gave a small yelp, and bit her ear. She let go of her grip, and tried biting his neck, but he backed up. Okami shook her head, and launched herself at him. He stood on his hind legs and she pushed him onto his back. She tried to snap at his neck, but he kicked her off. Falling on her side, Okami tried to get back up, but the other wolf had ran over and pinned her.

She tried to kick him off, but he scratched her face. She snarled and bit into his foreleg once more before he could withdraw it. He tried to pull away, but she kept her fangs in. A moment passed, and she was knocked back, and slammed into the alley wall.

Okami tried to blink the blur away from her eyes, and coughed a bit of blood out. The last thing she remembered was the other wolf coming closer, and then everything went black.

Okami slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she felt was pain in her head._ Well, at least I'm alive..._ She thought to herself, and then wondered what happened to the other wolf. She sat upwards, and saw a teen around her age sitting across from her with white hair with a little hair sticking out the back, a small earring in one ear, and a longer one in the other, and a black leather coat. He turned his head as he realized she was awake.

Okami blinked, and realized that this human teen was actually a wolf. A gray one, in fact._ That's the same wolf that gave me that rat!_ "You're awake, thought you would stay unconscious 'til tomorrow."

She leaned back against the wall of the alley._ Wonder what happened to that..._ She turned her head to see the wolf with a scar slit across his throat. She suppressed a shudder, and looked back at the other wolf, "who are you? Why did you help me?"

The wolf, still in his human form, had an arm over one knee, "the name's Tsume, and I the only reason I helped you was because I couldn't just watch you die. What's your name?"

She paused, "Okami."

Tsume continued to stare at her. Okami, feeling a bit strange, stood up, "well, I think I'm going to uh... Go now," she was about to walk off when he stood up as well.

Okami remained still, afraid that if she moved something bad would happen. He began to slowly walk towards her. She backed up, only to be stopped by the wall. _Gahhh... He's going to kill me! And I didn't even do anything!_ He stopped inches away from her, and Okami tried to slow her fast breathing.

Tsume began to lean forward, and all Okami could do was stare. He pressed his lips against hers. A moment passed, and after closing her eyes, she returned his kiss.

It was morning when Okami woke up. She heard the soft breathing of Tsume, and turned her head to see him laying against the alley wall. Voices took her attention away, and she looked away to see hunters nearby with cages and trucks. She flattened her ears against her head, and went to stand up, only to feel something wrap around her neck. She gave a small yelp of surprise, and looked to see a man with a pole looking thing in his hand.

She growled and tried pulling away, only to feel string pull at her neck fur. She was soon thrown into a cage, and one of the humans grabbed Tsume. He began to thrash and struggle, trying to get out of the grip. The cage Okami was in was put onto the back of a truck, and it began to drive off._ Damn it! I gotta go help him, they might kill him!_ She tried to bang against the cage, but it wouldn't budge.

She gave a small growl, and banged into it once more. Still, it didn't move. Okami sat down, and panted._ Oh come on! You can't be tired already!_ She went to stand up again, when the truck went over a hump in the dirt road. She bounced upward and her head hit the top of the cage. _Ouch..._

She gave a rough snarl, and shook her head. Okami lay down, and put her head on her paws._ Gahhh... Will I ever get out of here..._ She then raised her head. She frowned, and stood up._ You're giving up too soon! Come on!_ She backed up, crouched, and ran towards the cage. She slammed into it, and fell in her human form, she opened one eye, and rubbed her head. _You idiot... You actually thought that would work?_

She sighed and sat backwards against the cage._ Okay, think this through. You'll come up with a plan... Eventually... Before they kill you._

. . .

It had been three days, and the truck continued driving. Okami sighed as her stomach growled._ You've gone longer without food, you'll get something to eat soon..._ Suddenly, the car came to a sudden stop. Okami fell forward, and stood up._ The hell?_ She looked around, and heard a small shriek. _Eh?_ She went to a wall of the cage, and looked through the back window of the truck. Ears flat against her head, she realized there was blood stained on the window, and the humans were not visible.

She went to back up, when a familiar voice made her jump, "stuck?"

Okami turned her head and sighed in relief as she saw Tsume, "what're you doing here? I thought you were captured."

"Well," he smirked, "I wasn't gonna let a weak human like that take me to my death... It was quite easy to kill him."

She rolled her eyes, "so, you know a way to get me out?"

He turned into his wolfen form, and began twisting at the lock. Okami scowled herself for not thinking of doing the same. Soon, the door came loose, and she jumped out, "thanks," she muttered.

Tsume nodded, and looked at where the sun began to set, "come on, I have to get back to my pack."

She looked at him, "you have a pack?"

He glanced at her for a flash second, and began running towards the sunset. Okami paused._ I can trust him... He did save my life..._ Looking up from the ground, she began to follow him.

They stopped at a pond, and began drinking the water from it. Okami raised her head as water dripped from her muzzle, and spotted a deer at the other side. She nudged Tsume, who was still drinking, and nodded her head at the deer, "look."

After seeing it, Tsume began to crawl around the side of the pond. Okami took the hint, and began walking around the other. Soon closing in around it, they both leaped at it, and took it down. Okami looked at their meal for a second, and began digging in, and Tsume joined in.

Beginning to wonder about the night three days ago, she raised her head from her meal, "hey Tsume?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"Er... Why is it... That you kissed me that night?"_ That was such a stupid question!_

Tsume immediately looked down, "oh uh... It-It was an accident."

Okami just nodded, and after they finished their meal, they continued towards where the sun had set. They found a small hole to rest in._ It's... Kinda tight in here._ Okami grumbled at her thought, and lay against the side of the den.

She dreamed she was running through a field of flowers that were the same color as her eyes. She raised her head to the moon and howled. A close howl startled her, and she turned to see Tsume. She wagged her tail a bit and went over to him. He licked the top of her head, "Okami?"

She tilted her head, "yeah?"

"Okami!" Tsume's voice woke Okami, and as she raised her head in alarm, she banged it against the top of the den.

"What is it?" She crawled out of the den where he sat.

Tsume looked at her, "the sun's up, come on, we should go."

They continued on their way, and the sun began to rise behind them. A strange sound made Okami halt, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tsume raised his head.

"Sounds like..." Okami trailed off as she saw headlights up ahead, "move!" she shoved him off the road and into a bush, and she hid behind a tree.

The vehicle went right by without stopping. As soon as it was unheard, she crept out of her hiding spot, and looked at the bush, "Tsume, you still there?"

"Well, yes. Only this time," he climbed out of the bush, "I have thousands of thorns stuck to my fur and skin."

_Uh.. Whoops.._ Okami shuffled her paws, "need me to help?"

He looked at her for a flash moment, "I don't think so, I've got it."

A few minutes passed, and he managed to get the thorns off, only to have a few trickles of blood on his pelt, "let's go," Tsume took one step, and a drop of rain fell on his head, and he looked up, "looks like we're walking in rain."

"I'm sure rain's not that bad," Okami gave a smile, and the two continued their journey home.

Hours passed as they walked, and soon, the rain came pouring down. Unable to see five feet in front of her, Okami turned to where Tsume was, and tried to yell above the noisy rain, "I think we need to find shelter."

She saw Tsume's nod, and they began looking around. She nearly jumped out of her fur when lightning hit the ground close by._ Shoot._ "Hey, I think I found a place to rest," she heard the faint voice of Tsume.

Okami looked around to find him, and after spotting him near a tree, she ran over. "Lo-" Before she could finish, a net dragged her into the air.

She looked up to see it tied to a thick branch on the tree._ Damn it!_ She growled and tried to get out. She began biting at the string, while Tsume tried to find something to get her out with. After looking around, Okami noticed something moving out in the rain. He ears went up, and she looked down at Tsume, "watch out, someone's coming!"

He raised his head, and after seeing what she saw, he ran into some bushes. Okami gave a brief sigh._ Looks like I'm getting out of this mess myself._ She began gnawing at the net once more. Soon, she realized it was a man coming._ Gosh, this couldn't get worse. _He came up to her net and raised a brow, "what kind of dog are you?"

Okami remained silent, and began to growl. She realized there was a dog with him, and it began to bark at the bushes. He looked down at it, "what is wrong with you? The bushes aren't going to jump out and attack-" before he could finish, Tsume jumped out at him.

Okami raised her head as she saw more humans coming, "there's more coming!"

Still trying to get Tsume off of him, the man looked at her with astonishment, "d-did it just talk?"

In his distraction, Tsume managed to snap at his arm. She raised her head once more to check, and they were getting closer. _Damn rain! I can't see how many there are.._ She squinted, and scarcely counted two. She began biting at the net, and soon managed to cut one of the lines. Unable to squeeze through, Okami began biting at another.

The men finally caught up to them, and she heard one load a gun._ Gahh, cut faster!_ She tried to crunch harder. Another line snapped, and she stuck her head through the hole. After looking down, Okami became dizzy._ Whoa... Heights..._ A gun went off, and the net fell to the ground. After hitting the ground with a thump, Okami staggered to her paws, "come on, Tsume-" another shot cut her off, and piercing pain hit her leg.

She held back a yelp and glanced at Tsume, "we have to get outta here!"

After jumping off the man, he curtly nodded, and led her through the trees. Okami tried to keep up, and limped after him. She turned her head to see if they were following, and saw one aiming a gun at Tsume. Without thinking first, she jumped in front of the gun's aim, "watch out!" the man shot, and she felt a bullet hit her right shoulder.

Tsume gave a short gasp, grabbed Okami, put her on his back, and ran off. After a while he put her down, "what the hell were you thinking!?"

Okami shut her eyes, "I don't really know... I think... The bullet is still in.." she opened her eyes, to try and look at him.

Her vision became blurry, and blackness engulfed her. Tsume's eyes widened, but he calmed when he saw her faint breathing. After a quick moment of thinking, he put his fingers in her bullet wound, and after feeling the small bullet, he pulled it out. He then went to find something to help stop the bleeding.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Two-

Okami woke up, and the first thing she felt was pain in her shoulder. Though, it did feel a bit better. She opened her eyes, and saw Tsume asleep near a tree. She sat upwards, and yawned. Tsume's ears went up, and he raised his head, "I see you're up."

She nodded. Tsume sat up, "next time you take a bullet for me, could you make sure it isn't in your shoulder?"

Okami raised a brow, "Oh shut up, just be happy you have all your fur in one piece."

"You think you're fit enough to travel?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Okami stood up, "I'll just be careful not to use my arm so much."

Tsume nodded, "alright, let's go," he stood up.

"Which way?" Okami stifled a yawn.

He froze, "uh... I don't know."

Okami blinked, "what do you mean you don't know!?"

"I was getting you away from those humans and forgot which way we ran off!" he grunted.

"Well, we were heading towards the sunset, and the sunrise is that way, so..." She looked in the opposite direction of the sun, "that way."

Tsume grumbled and began leading the way. Okami shook her head slightly, and followed him. They traveled a long way in silence. A question flowed throughout her mind, and she looked up at the gray wolf, "hey, when we get back... What happens then?"

He slowed a bit, and turned his head to look at her, "I don't know. You could probably come with me to my pack, I suppose. It's your choice."

Okami slowly nodded, and then looked at the sky._ Well... I'll have to think on it. Tch, if his pack-mates are as grouchy as he is, he can forget it... Although... He is kinda... sweet._ She silently sighed, and continued to follow him.

Hours passed, and the sun was beginning to set. Okami lay against a tree, watching the last rays of sunlight as it went far below the ground. She turned her head to see the moon, and closed her eyes a bit._ Gah, when's he getting back with food? I can't remember when I last ate._ She huffed and lay her head on her paws; only to raise it again when she heard the light sound of paw steps.

Tsume came into view with a few rabbits in his jaws. He dropped one in front of her, and kept another for himself, "it's not big, but I'm sure it'll feed us."

Okami gave a short smile, and bit into the rabbit. After a few bites, she finished it, and then lay her head on her paws. She continued to look at the moon; which was now a little higher. Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes. Feeling a pelt suddenly beside her, Okami's eyes shot wide open, and then she calmed when she saw Tsume next to her. She felt funny inside, and looked at him. He had his head on his paws, looking straight ahead into nothing.

After thinking for a moment, Okami began to build up a little courage, and licked the side of his face._ What the hell did I just do?..._

He looked at her surprisingly, and raised his head a bit. She smiled, and put her head on his paws. Feeling a bit safe, she soon drifted into sleep.

Okami opened her eyes to find herself in a field of purple flowers. She sniffed at them for a moment, and then looked around. Soon, she found herself walking around the field. Okami raised her head a couple of times, sure she heard something... Or someone. Shrugging it off, she continued walking.

Suddenly, a wolf jumped at her and pinned her, "gotcha!"

Her heartbeat raced, and then calmed as she realized it was Tsume. She tried to struggle, though he didn't let her go, "you gave me a bloody heart attack."

He raised a brow and smiled, "did I? That was the plan."

She shook her head, "okay, you can let me go now..."

Tsume jumped backwards, and as soon as his paws touched the ground, Okami jolted up, and ran off, "can you catch me now?"

"Oh yes I can!"

Okami woke with a jolt, and blinked open her eyes._ Strange..._ Tsume was still out, and she carefully backed up, as his head was over her neck, and sat upward._ Well, at least I didn't wake him._

She looked up to see the sun was about to rise. She quietly yawned, and looked around._ I guess I can try and catch some prey..._

Five days had passed, and the two wolves were resting near a tree. Tsume nudged Okami awake, "come on, we don't have far to go. I can see the city's gates from this hill."

She gave a slight groan, and stood up._ That wasn't a pleasant dream..._ She recalled her dream she had just the night before. Darkness engulfed her, wolves lay dead everywhere. She was trying to escape from this dreadful place, only to wake from the nightmare._ I wonder what it meant..._

As they began to walk down the hill, Okami stopped._ Something's not right..._ She sniffed the air, "hey, is it just me, or shouldn't there be at least the faintest scent of wolf already? I mean, unless your pack lives farther in the city."

This made Tsume halt, "you're right, something's not right. Come on!" he began to run down the hill, towards the city.

Okami hesitated._ I just hope this has _nothing_ to do with my dream..._ She began to follow after the gray wolf. As they neared the gates, they took their human illusions, and entered the city. Okami began to notice something as they entered. Trucks were next to the entrance, and she realized there were cages in the back.

They continued down the streets, and entered an alley. Okami began sniffing around._ The scent of wolf is _very_ faint here..._

Okami walked around the corner and saw where they used to camp. No one was there, just tipped over trash cans and a little spill of blood. She looked around and noticed a piece of paper in the wall. _What in the world?_ She walked over to it, pulled it out, and read it;

Tsume,

Hunters have filled the cities, and have been asking around. They're searching for wolves. We had to flee, If you are searching for us, We have fled to the south. We couldn't stay here. If the hunters chase us, I don't know what to do anymore. Good luck, where ever you are. Stay safe, and away from those damn humans!

Sincerely,

Kitsune

"Tsume! Come here!" Okami called out.

When Tsume ran up to her, she gave him the letter. "They've fled to the south, we have to find them. Let's go!" Tsume opened a sewer lid, and climbed down the ladder.

Okami followed, then asked, "What is this place?"

Tsume looked at her and replied, "It was an old sewer, we use it in case we had to escape, like now. I've been looking around, and those 'hunters' are everywhere." He closed the lid and continued down a pathway.

Okami sighed and thought to herself while following him._ I wonder how far they've gotten.. And how long they've been gone._ "How long do you reckon since they left?" She asked.

"At least two days." Tsume looked at her. "By the sounds of it, they're safe, just escaping."

Okami nodded, "And how long does this tunnel stretch out?"

"Just a mile at least, then it leads to the plains. And as we've heard, there's a town somewhere there." Tsume replied.

Okami sighed to herself. _We've got a long way to go I guess._ She looked at Tsume. _As long as I'm here I'll be fine._ She looked around at the tunnel, it was dark and there were cobwebs everywhere. She noticed a few torches on the walls. "Don't they run out?" She pointed to them.

"Whenever my pack left, they lit them. So they'll be lit for another day or so." Tsume looked at her.

"Oh. I hope they're alright at least." Okami looked down.

Tsume stopped, and lifted her chin, "They are, Don't worry. They won't let themselves be caught so easily."

Okami smiled, "Then we better find them."

Tsume continued walking down the sewer, while Okami walked beside him. _I hope there _is_ a pack to find.._ She thought of her dream. She nearly jumped backwards when she stepped into a weird shaped puddle. She moved her paw and looked at it. _Human footprints!_ She noticed the shape of the bottom of a human shoe, "Tsume, humans were down here!" Tsume turned and looked.

"Then the pack is being chased, we better hurry there." Tsume's walk turned into a run.

Okami had a hard time keeping up, she was exhausted and the wound in her stomach was beginning to hurt. She chose to ignore it, but it was still hard to keep up with Tsume. "Need help?" Tsume turned his head.

"No, just exhausted. I'll be fine don't worry." Okami replied.

Tsume nodded and they continued through the tunnel. Okami's head jolted up when she caught the scent of dog. "Tsume!" She whispered, "There's a dog somewhere in here!"

Tsume shook his head, there's more than one. They're not too far up ahead, so watch your step and try not to make too much noise."

Okami nodded.

Soon, they reached a big room in the tunnel, and noticed four men with two dogs near some bedrolls. "How are we supposed to get by them?" Okami looked at Tsume.

"We could sneak around, but there's water everywhere, so watch your step." Tsume began crawling forward.

Okami followed, but froze. She turned to her left, and saw one of the dogs beginning to wake up. _Shucks!_ The dog noticed them and started barking. The men woke from the barking dog, and so did the other Shepard. "Run!" Okami jolted forward, with Tsume in front of her.

She looked behind her and saw the men aiming for them, "Tsume, we need to hide!"

"This is a tunnel, how in the world are we supposed to hide!?" Tsume looked at her.

_Think!_ She looked around, and noticed a ladder up ahead, "Hey, there's the end of the tunnel! Hurry!"

Gunshots went off and Okami saw a bullet buzz pass her face and into the wall. _That was way too close!_ She tried picking up the pace, and soon they were climbing up the ladder, with the two dogs barking at them.

After climbing out, Okami put the lid onto the entrance and put a thick branch on top. "So glad that tree was there." She looked at the Oak next to the opening.

"We better hurry." Tsume looked around.

Okami nodded, panting, "So which way is south?" She then looked at a sign next to the tree, "Oh, that way."

Tsume laughed, and they continued searching for his pack. The sun began to set and Okami sat against a tree. She looked at the wound on her stomach. _Why is it hurting?_ Tsume sat next to her, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just pain in my stomach." Okami closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree.

Tsume asked, "Need me to help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Okami opened one eye and looked at Tsume.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Okami sighed softly, and put her head against Tsume's shoulder. He opened one eye and looked at her. He smiled, and went back to sleep. Okami fell asleep quickly, and she dreamed she was at another town, with Tsume with her. He had kissed her forehead and said something.

Okami woke up and looked around. Tsume was sleeping soundly next to her. She noticed the sun was barely up. _I'll just sleep a little longer.._ She closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and woke up to see Tsume sitting there waking her up, "Hey, sun's up, time to go."

Okami nodded, stood up, and yawned, "So have you picked up their trail yet?"

Tsume looked at her, "Yeah, their scent leads that way.. Only problem is, There's a hunter's camp that way. Hope they only went that way to get some food."

Okami followed Tsume down the small hill. _I hope it's not too long now..._ She glanced at Tsume. _Wish I had the guts to tell him how I feel._ She sighed softly and looked up a bit to see a small campfire not too far off. She looked around to see if there were anymore, and sighed in relief to find there wasn't.

"Hey Tsume, What do we do when we reach that hunter's camp?"

Tsume shrugged, "Dunno."

Okami nodded, "Okay." _Great..._

They continued towards the camp. As they neared it, Tsume stopped, and Okami nearly ran into him, "What is it?"

"There's one man there, and he's asleep. So we can easily look around for any clues if my pack was here." Tsume replied.

Okami nodded and crept through the camp. After a moment she picked up a faint scent of wolf. She followed it slowly, and noticed a table of meat. Tsume came up behind her and sighed in relief, "They only came for the food, Their scent leads to that mountain over there." He pointed to a huge mountain with snow at the tip.

_I hope we don't have to _climb_ that thing._ Okami shriveled at the thought. She followed Tsume down a path that lead towards the mountain. Okami saw faint paw prints on the path. _At least we're on their trail._ Okami looked around, and noticed a bit of red on some of the paw prints. _Blood..._ She looked at Tsume, who was looking ahead at the mountain. _Gosh darn this... Why can't I tell him how I feel? _She sighed in frustration. Tsume looked at her, "Everything alright?"

Okami glanced back, "Oh uh.. Yeah, everything's fine."

Tsume nodded, "Okay, Let's keep moving then."

Okami jogged a bit to catch up with Tsume. They walked side by side, and Okami watched the sun rise into the sky. She looked around at the trees. She looked ahead, and saw two mountains side by side, and a narrow path in between. _Hope we can fit through there._ She looked at Tsume. "Hey Tsume?"

Tsume glanced at her, "Hmm?"

"You think we're going to have to go through that narrow path up ahead?" She nodded towards the two mountains.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have to." Tsume replied.

Okami sighed inwardly. _Wonder how long until we find them... I hope it's soon._ She was too busy thinking to herself to realize Tsume had looked at her with a raised brow. When she noticed it, she realized she was staring at him. She swapped her gaze to a tree on her left. _Shoot... Didn't mean to stare at him! _ She became embarrassed, and decided to say, "So.. Have you ever had to leave a town like this? With your pack?"

Tsume paused, "Well, actually, yes. Twice. Those hunters back there search for many wolf packs for their pelts. They found us, and we had to escape here. Now, they're heading south. We came from the north."

Okami nodded, in understanding, "Did any of the hunters ever catch one of you?"

Tsume grinned, "Of course not, we out-smarted them."

"Ah, good." She noticed they had reached the narrow path. _It's even more narrow than I thought!_ From far off, it looked wide enough to fit three wolves, now it looked as if only one could go through at a time.

"Let's get going." Tsume slid in first, and Okami followed.

Okami looked around and saw an elk skull. She shivered, and continued forward. The path lasted a long while, but after a couple of hours they reached the end. "Well, that was tiring." Tsume sighed in relief.

Okami grunted her agreement, and sniffed the air, "Hey, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?-" Tsume took a whiff of the air, "That's a weird scent.. We better be careful, try-"

He was cut off by a roaring. Okami looked in horror to see a bear standing on top of a dead man, growling at them. As it ran towards them, Okami jumped upwards, and as it stood where she just was, she landed right on top of it. As she bit into it's neck, she thought, _Jeeze! This thing has too much fur!_ She tried ripping at it. The bear stood up on it's hind legs, and Okami nearly fell off. As the bear stood, Tsume leaped up and bit into it's throat from the underside.

Okami released her grip and bit one of the bear's ears. The bear snarled and clawed at Tsume. Okami saw him fall at the end of the path. _Shucks..._ Okami tried to think, and came up with a small plan. She tried getting on top of it's head, and when her paw hit it's forehead she thought to herself, _This is such a bad idea..._ She sank her fangs into it's head, and she felt the hot blood fall on her face. The bear gave a loud roar, and fell over. _Disgusting... I think I'm gonna vomit.._

She looked away from it and ran over to Tsume. She noticed blood on the ground where he slid by. "Tsume?! Are you alright?" She ran over and noticed four slices down his left side. _Jeeze that bear got him good._ She licked at it a bit, and started searching around for yarrow. She remembered Tsume naming the plant that, saying it helps stop blood. _Now if only you can remember what it looks like._ She saw a small plant near a tree, ran over to it, and picked out of the ground. She then ran back over to Tsume. _Okay, How to use a plant to stop bleeding?.._ She chewed part of it up, spit it out, and placed it over his wound. _That scar is deep, I need more of this!_ She went to search around, and found another plant near a bush.

Okami took it back to Tsume, and repeated what she did before. Once she covered his scars with the plant, she sat down and sighed. _Hope that helps you._ She leaned against a rock. _Before I sleep.._ She stood back up and searched around for a small cave they could hide in. _Don't want anyone snatching us up while we sleep._ She found a cave big enough to fit a pack of wolves._ They must have hid here while on the road.. I wonder if this bear was there, and why they didn't kill it if it was..._ She picked Tsume up, and slowly carried him to the cave. She sighed in relief once she put him down in the cave.

She soon fell asleep next to him. She woke up the following morning and saw Tsume still sound asleep. She looked at the scar, and noticed it had stopped bleeding. _That yarrow plant sure comes in handy._ She put a paw on his shoulder and woke him up. "What, what happened to that bear?.." Tsume raised his head and looked around.

"The bear is dead, don't worry. He died yesterday, and I'd rather not mention how." Okami shivered as she remembered what she did to it.

Tsume nodded, "And where are we?"

"In a cave, I found it near that path we took. I believe your pack rested here a few days ago." Okami yawned.

Tsume stood up and stretched, "I see you found some yarrow." He sniffed at the long scar on his side.

Okami nodded, "Wasn't too hard, you did say they grow about everywhere."

Tsume grinned, "Yeah, let's get going."

Okami shook her head, "Let me go catch breakfast first."

Tsume laughed, "We can just eat that bear you killed."

Okami looked at him, "What? But it's.. Alright.." She reluctantly walked out of the cave towards the bear.

Tsume walked over to it and began to it. Okami joined in, and after a while, they devoured the entire bear. "Well, at least it's food." She muttered to herself.

They continued walking. Okami glanced at Tsume, "So, Is there a town down south?"

"I believe so." Tsume replied.

Okami grinned, "Let's hope so."

They continued walking down the path side by side, in search of the pack, holding hands.

Too be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Three-

Okami woke the following morning feeling very exhausted. _It isn't like we walked very far yesterday..._ She yawned deeply, and looked around. _Where is he?_ She stood up and stretched. _Ah he's probably out hunting..._ She looked about, and noticed a small pond nearby. _Wouldn't hurt if I had a little drink._ She clumsily walked over to the pond.

As the water gently lapped at her paws, she bent her head down to take a sip. _Fresh water.. Tastes very good._ She licked her lips, raised her head, and looked around. She walked back to a tree, where they had rested for the night, and sat down. She yawned again, and noticed something walking towards her with something in it's mouth... _Ah, he's back!_ "Morning Tsume!" She greeted.

After he came up, he dropped the creature, "Morning." He replied, smiling.

Okami looked at what seemed to be a plump rabbit, "I see you found breakfast?" She crouched down and bit into it.

"Yeah, little thing was fast, but it obviously wasn't paying attention where it was going, because it ran right into a thorn bush! So it was an easy catch." Tsume began eating.

After eating their meal, which didn't take them long since it was a small rabbit, they began walking towards a dump. Okami looked at Tsume, "You're sure their scent leads to _that_?"

Tsume looked back, "Yeah. I know it's weird for them to head down that way, but I'm sure they went there only to take shelter."

Okami nodded, "Alright."

The two continued in silence. As they reached the entrance to the dump, Okami sniffed the air. _Hey I know that smell.. Rat!_ Her ears raised in excitement, and she sniffed around. _A little lunch won't hurt!_ Tsume started searching around the entrance gate, for clues of his pack. Okami followed a small rat trail to a small den. _Ha! They're probably sleeping, and that leaves the element of surprise.._ As she stuck her head in, she looked around. Nothing was inside. _The heck?_

She felt small fangs penetrate through her skin. Then she realized; they were outside the den._ Darn it!_ She started crawling out when more fangs bit into her. It didn't hurt much, but it left a prick. She turned her head, grabbed one of them, and threw it across the dump. She started plucking them off, when she looked up to see at least ten huge rats. _That's the size of a huge cat!_ "Uh... Tsume.. I think we should get out of here." She started backing up, as the rats crept forward.

Tsume didn't look up, "Why's that?"

Okami turned around and yelped, "Rats are all over this place!"

"What-" Tsume lifted his head and his eyes widened.

Okami began to run through the gate of the dump, with Tsume at her side. Rats poured out from the trash, and chased after them. She came to a halt when more rats appeared in front of them, waiting. _Did they set this up or something!?_ She looked around to find a place to escape. A rat had leaped at her and started mauling at her ears. She shook it off and started squashing some with her paws. Growling, and teeth bared, She jumped at one of the bigger rats, and crunched at it's neck. After feeling it go limb she pulled back.

_If I hadn't stuck my head in that stupid hole this wouldn't be happening!_ Okami looked about her and noticed some of the rats had cleared. _We can make a run for it..._ "Tsume, that way!" She pointed to the empty spot, and they made a quick dash through.

She still heard the squeals of the angry creatures behind her as they ran for their lives. _Stupid rats!_ They continued to run for a while, until the rats finally gave up and went back to their home. Okami looked back to make sure they really left, and stopped. She flopped down, panting hard. _I will never... ever.. bother another rat... again.._ She looked up and saw Tsume fall over near a rock. "Where in the world... did those rats.. come from..?" He panted.

Okami crawled over to Tsume, "I have no.. Idea..."

"I never knew so many rats could even exist... Especially in one place!" Tsume gave a huge sigh, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Okami fell over next to him and fell asleep. She dreamed she was running for her life from an unknown enemy. She heard Tsume's voice cursing to himself from somewhere. _I must get to him!_ She started running in the direction, when she saw three wolves encounter him... "Okami, I've got breakfast." Tsume's voice woke her from her sleep.

She looked up wearily and saw him eating a dead fish. "Where did you learn to fish?" She stood up, stretched, and walked over to another fish he had killed.

Tsume grinned, "Well, These were in that slow moving river over there. The water was clear, so why not eat fish?"

Okami ate her meal, and licked her lips, "So where to now?"

Tsume pointed to a forest far off, "We kinda went off the trail because of those rats, so it's pretty far."

Okami recalled their fight with the rats that made their home in an abandoned dump._ I will never eat another rat in my entire life!_ She shivered as she remembered one of the huge ones. They began walking towards the forest.

After a couple of hours, Okami looked up, and saw the forest getting closer. _Almost there..._ When she lifted her left leg, she felt sudden pain in her shoulder. _What in the world?_ She put her leg down, and tried looking at it. "Tsume, is there something in my shoulder?" She looked at Tsume, who was a bit ahead.

He turned and came over, "Well, there's a huge rat bite. It's starting to look infected, Let me look around for Burdock Root."

Okami raised a brow, "What is a Burdock Root?"

Tsume started searching around, "It helps clean your blood, also good for rat bites."

Okami nodded her head, "Oh.. Where do you learn all this stuff?"

Tsume laughed, "Well, I have to learn it somewhere, what if one of my pack members were infected by a rat bite, or toxic."

Okami looked around, "So what does it look like?"

Tsume pulled a small root out of the ground and took it over, "Looks like this." He broke the root in half, chewed a small portion of it, spit it out, and put it onto the rat bite on Okami's left shoulder, "This might sting a bit."

Okami glanced at the remaining roots on the ground, "Thanks, let's go."

Tsume nodded, and the two continued towards the forest. "It won't work right away, but it will kick in soon." He looked at her.

Okami nodded.

Soon they reached the forest, but before going in, they decided to rest until morning. Okami looked at the trees nearby. Tsume came back from looking around to make sure it was a safe spot to stay. "Looks clear." He said as he sat down next to Okami.

She nodded and watched the fire of their campfire. The moon was high in the sky, and Okami leaned against Tsume. He smiled softly, and held her hand. He turned his head and looked at her. Okami closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Tsume closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Okami woke early the next morning and saw Tsume still asleep. _I could hunt a little breakfast before he wakes up.._ She stood and quietly stretched. She carefully went around Tsume, and ran off a little in search of food.

She noticed a fish-hawk near a river. She quietly moved towards the water, and as it flew to catch a fish, Okami jumped up and caught it by it's wing. Landing in the water, Okami kept a grip on her prey. _This is a huge bird.._ She grumbled, and looked about. She noticed another fish-hawk flying about. She put her bird down, and crept back to the river. As it flew down, she caught it by it's neck, and landed back on the ground. She grabbed the other hawk, and walked back to where they set camp.

As she came up, she saw Tsume sitting up looking around. "Good morning." She dropped the birds and dragged one near a rock.

Tsume came over to his meal and began eating. Okami ate her meal, and licked her lips. Okami looked up as Tsume chomped down on his meal. _Why can't I tell him?_ She lowered her head, but raised it again when she heard a weird sound. _Howling! It's the pack! They're not too far off!_ Tsume left his meal and looked around. He listened for a moment, and raised his head to join the howling. Okami sat down, and joined them. _Won't be long now... Our journey is almost at an end!_ After they were done, they headed out towards the forest.

Once they were inside, Okami looked around at the birds in the trees. Tsume looked at her and smiled, "They're probably on the other side of this forest, so it won't take too long to reach them."

Okami turned her head towards him and returned his smile, "That's good."

She turned her head and noticed flashing eyes. _The heck?_ She stopped, and started walking towards it. Tsume looked at her and raised a brow, "Where are you going?"

Okami replied without looking, "I saw something in here..."

She neared the bush, and sniffed carefully. _Weird.. Kind of smells like cat, but not exactly..._ She looked around the bush, and heard a low growling. She began backing up, and noticed a small creature walking towards her. _Aww, a little cub tiger.._ Tsume's eyes widened, and whispered, "Step away.."

Okami tilted her heads, and as she backed up slowly she asked, "Why? It's only a cub."

Tsume shook his head, "Where there's a cub, there's a mother."

Okami was about to reply when she heard a snarl. _Agh... Please don't be a tiger.._ She turned her head and saw the little cub's mother hissing. _I just had to see what the little eyes were..._ She sighed and slowly backed off. The tiger moved towards her cub, and sniffed all around it, checking for any signs of injury. "This is our chance to sneak off, come on!" Tsume whispered.

Okami started creeping off deeper into the forest with Tsume. She looked behind her, and sighed in relief to find the tiger had not followed them. But she then twisted up inside when she heard the little cub mewling nearby. _The little thing followed us?! Aw darn.. if it's mother comes around we're gonna be ripped apart!_ She looked at Tsume, "What do we do? That thing is gonna keep following us!"

Tsume sighed, "I don't know, we could probably outrun it."

Okami raised her ears when she heard gunfire. _What on earth?_ She then heard the baby tiger's cry, and started running in it's direction. "Where the heck are you off to!?" Tsume yelled trying to follow her.

"We have to help it! We can't just leave it for dead!" Okami ran through the undergrowth of the forest.

Tsume's eyes widened in shock, "Are you insane? That is a _tiger cub_!"

Okami shook her head, "It doesn't matter what it is, it is being attacked! It needs our help now come on!"

She heard it's cry again, but this time it was closer. She then heard more gunfire. Beginning to growl, she turned to her right, and saw a man standing near a tree trying to shoot the tiger. She leaped at him from behind and bit into his throat. As he fell over, she jumped off and looked around. She saw the small tiger hiding inside a bush. She saw another man walking towards it. She barked at him, and he turned in horror to see her. As he aimed his gun at her, Tsume jumped at him from the side, and killed him.

"Thanks." Okami nodded, and began walking towards the bush.

She stopped dead when she heard the tiger's parent coming towards them, she noticed a small wound in it's shoulder. Okami looked at Tsume who had froze to the spot. The tiger mother sniffed at her cub and gave a weird sound, as though sighing in relief. _Weird.. _She began backing up, and the tiger looked at her and Tsume. The tiger had nodded, as though thanking them for protecting her cub. She picked her young up, and ran off.

"Well.. Not many have been thanked by a tiger.." Tsume began walking back from where they had just come from.

Okami agreed and looked up. She saw the moon faintly through the leaves of the trees. "It's getting dark."

Tsume looked around, "Let's make camp somewhere."

After searching a bit through the forest, they found a spot to rest for the night. Okami leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes. _So tired..._ She cracked an eye opened and noticed Tsume walking around in circles. _Seems to be thinking.. I wonder how long he'll walk in circles.._

After nearly falling asleep, Okami felt Tsume lean against the tree next to her. _Wonder what he was thinking about.._ She fell asleep and began dreaming in a field of purple flowers. She ran around for a while until nearly bumping into Tsume, he turned and greeted her with a smile. She returned his smile, and ran off in a different direction. He had followed, trying to catch up to her. "Can't catch me!" She teased.

He tried to catch up, but every time he came near, Okami made a sharp turn. She looked behind her and saw him catching up, and not looking where she was going, Okami bumped into a tree. She stood back up, and shook her head. She saw a flash of gray fur and felt herself tumble over. "Caught you!" Tsume began panting.

She laughed, "Only because I bumped into that tree!"

Okami woke from her dream and looked around. She felt something her head. She tried opening her mouth to yawn, but found she had a leather strip around her muzzle. _What the?_ She immediately stood up and banged her head against the top of a cage. _Ouch..._ She looked around and saw Tsume asleep in another cage. She banged against the side of hers to wake him up. As he jolted up, he banged his head on his cage just as she had. "Tsume! Where are we?"

"How the heck should I know?" Tsume looked around.

Okami turned her head when she heard footsteps, "Tell me again why we didn't kill them?"

Another voice had replied, "Because they don't seem like ordinary dogs!"

Okami looked back at Tsume, "What do we do?"

Tsume saw them about to enter the room, "Shh!"

Okami sat down and watched two men coming in with guns. One of them looked at her, "Hey look they're up."

"So.. What do we plan to do with them?" The other asked.

"I don't know, boss says he wants a closer look at them." The first shrugged.

Okami looked around and saw a small key on a table near the cage. She looked at the two men who had left the room, and suggested they were patrolling. She waited until they came back, and counted about four minutes in between. _Once they leave, I'll have four minutes to reach out and grab that key._ She watched them leave, and reached a hand out. Tsume looked at her, and back at the doorway. He decided to keep watch. Reaching out a bit more, Okami grabbed the end of the key and withdrew her hand.

After the two men went around again, Okami stuck the key inside the lock. She twisted every which way, and when the door unlocked, she dashed over to Tsume's cage and unlocked his, "So do you have an escape plan?"

"Not really, but we better hurry out of this room." Tsume looked into a hallway where the patrolling men had stopped with their backs turned to them.

Okami noticed another room just to the left of them, she ran over and hid inside. Tsume followed silently, "Okay, once they start going into where we just came from, we'll make a run for it."

Okami nodded, and waited. As the men passed the room they hid in, Okami and Tsume dashed out and ran down the hallway. She looked up and saw an exit sign with an arrow pointing right. She turned and ran down another hallway. She jumped when an alarm went off, "Shucks, they know we've escaped, come on!"

The two ran through several hallways until running into four men. Jumping at one, Tsume had killed him, and began running down the hallway, with Okami on his tail. "There's the exit!" Okami pointed ahead.

They heard guns go off, and started darting around, trying to avoid being shot. They broke through the glass door, and into the forest. _Who makes a base in a forest?_ Okami looked around for a hiding spot. They continued running, until reaching a small den. They hid inside. Okami looked at the hole, and saw a lot of humans running by, searching for them. After they passed, Tsume put a paw on her muzzle, and ripped the leather off. She ripped his off, and threw the leather outside. "So where to now?"

Tsume shook his head, "We'll have to find the trail again."

Okami peaked her head out, looked about, and crawled out of the small den, "It's clear."

Tsume crawled out after her and looked around. "Let's find where we camped last night."

Okami sniffed the air, and smelled the faint scent of cat. _The tiger?_ "I think it's this way."

Tsume looked at her, "Why do you say that?"

Okami began walking in the direction she pointed out, "I smell the faint scent of cat."

Tsume shook his head and followed. Soon they found the clearing they had camped at the night before, and looked around. "The pack is on that side of the forest." Tsume pointed, remembering the way they came from.

Okami nodded, and stifled a yawn. They continued searching for their pack. Okami looked around, and saw a small blood trail. She sniffed it, and smelled a wolf's scent. "Tsume look!"

He turned his head and looked, "Looks like something attacked them. Probably that tiger, let's go." Tsume continued forward.

Okami followed slowly._ Will I ever be able to tell him?_ She sighed softly and looked around. She ran a little to catch up with Tsume, "Hey.. I wanted to tell you something."

Tsume looked at her, "Tell me what?"

Okami opened her mouth but no words came out. _Gah! Look what you got yourself into!_ "I-uh...I just wondered...When we reach your pack... Do you think they'll accept me into it?"

Tsume smiled and replied, "Of course they will."

Okami nodded and returned his smile. They continued forward, and Okami kept her head a bit low. _Why is it _so_ hard? _She looked around and noticed birds flying about. _If only one would swoop down.._ As she thought, a hawk had flown right passed her. But as she looked, it wasn't a hawk, but a bat! _Hmm I wonder what bat tastes like.._ Another swooped by and she grabbed it by it's wing. Tsume turned and raised a brow, "Are you really going to eat that all by yourself?"

Okami grinned, "I wouldn't mind sharing it." At that, she ripped the bat in half and gave a piece to him.

Tsume looked at the half bat, closed his eyes, and sighed. He took a small bite from it, and after tasting it, took a bigger bite.

Okami hungrily ate her meal and licked her lips. _Hmm, Not too bad. _"At least we had breakfast.

Tsume looked up from the remaining bones of the bat and agreed, "Now we can get a move-"

He was interrupted by a voice. Okami pricked her ears and looked around. She saw four man behind Tsume, "Tsume... Turn around." She whispered.

He turned and froze. The four men had their guns raised, and shot a weird needle in Okami's shoulder, "Don't move you.. animal!"

Okami looked at her shoulder and took the needle out, and noticed one talking into a small phone-like thing. After putting it down, he said to the others, "He says to just kill them."

As one of them pulled the trigger, a flash of orange fur blasted pass Tsume's face. It snarled as the bullet pierced it's skin. Okami watched in shock as the tiger attacked the men. After killing three, the tiger began running towards the other man. The man aimed to shoot at her but she darted to the right to avoid the bullet. When the tiger jumped at the man, he took out a dagger and tried sticking it through her orange fur.

The tiger growled as it hit her skin, and she bit his throat. The tiger backed up as blood dripped from her shoulder. Okami glanced at Tsume who had backed up further. The tiger looked at them, and Okami nodded her gratitude as the tiger had before. After watching it run off, Okami looked at the dead men, "Well.. Who would have guessed that tiger had been watching us?"

Tsume shrugged and slowly moved forward. Okami followed. She looked up at the setting sun, and wondered how long they had been in that human base. _Must have been there for the entire day.._ She wondered why she was so tired. _Maybe it has something.. to do.. with that.. needle..._ She fell over and fell into a deep sleep. Tsume heard the thump as she fell and turned, "Okami?"

He ran over to her and tried to wake her. She wouldn't budge, and the soft breathing told him she wasn't dead. "Okami! Wake up!"

She dreamed she was back at the field with purple flowers. She was running around and entered tall grass. She heard Tsume not far behind. _He won't catch me this time!_ She ran through the tall grass, and heard Tsume stop to sniff around. She began sneaking around him, and ran off in the other direction. Hearing the grass swaying, Tsume chased after her. Okami ran back into the field, and near a small river. She followed it, and as Tsume began catching up, she turned, and began running back towards the tall grass.

She saw a small forest nearby and decided to go in. Running around the trees with Tsume hard on her tail, Okami looked back shortly to see how far behind he was, and tried speeding up. A clearing was ahead with a tall tree in the middle. Okami ran through, and tried going around the tree. Tsume knew what she planned, stopped, and waited 'till she circled the tree, and then jumped at her. She realized her mistake and tried jumping out of the way. She jumped too late, for Tsume had her pinned to the ground.

She tried struggling and gave up, "Alright you got me..."

Tsume saw the small mark on her shoulder, and remembered the needle they shot into her. _Did that make her fall asleep?_ He tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't. "Come on!"

Okami jerked awake suddenly and looked up at Tsume, "Wha? Aw man.. I was having a nice dream.." She gave a huge yawn and stood up.

Tsume sighed in relief and sat down, "Jeeze.."

Okami looked at him in confusion, "Did something happen?"

Tsume raised his head, "Did something happen!? You fell over out of nowhere! I thought something killed you for a moment."

She gave another yawn, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, let's just get a move on.."

The two continued silently until Okami looked up at a rising moon. "Hey, It's getting kind of dark.."

Tsume nodded, "Then lets find a place to camp for the night. This time, not in the open."

Okami agreed and began searching around, "Hey, I found a hollowed oak."

Tsume looked inside, crawled in and curled up in a corner. Okami followed and curled up on the other side. She then fell asleep.

The following morning, Okami woke when a small nut fell on top of her head. She raised her head and realized she flipped over and had her head lying on the hole. She looked up and saw a small squirrel chomping on a nut. She quietly crawled out, and stood still for a while. The squirrel began coming down in search of another nut. As it began digging into the ground, Okami leaped at it and caught it by it's tail. She put it on the ground, put her paw on the tail, and bit into it's neck. _Mmm Breakfast._

She looked around for another squirrel, to feed both of them. She didn't see any, but a young deer grazing the grass. She soundlessly moved towards it, and as she neared it, leaped at it. She had landed on it's back, and the deer tried kicking her off. She crunched down on it's neck, and jumped off as it fell over.

She dragged it back to the tree, and noticed Tsume eating the caught squirrel. She dropped the deer, and greeted, "Morning."

Tsume raised his head, "Morning."

Okami smiled, and began eating the deer. Tsume looked at the squirrel, then at the deer, and back. He abandoned the small rodent and joined Okami. "We're near the end of the forest I think." Tsume raised his head and licked his lips.

Okami looked at the remaining bones, "I hope so. I'm getting sick of all these leaves." She began looking at the trees around.

Tsume laughed and looked at her. Okami glanced back, and raised a brow, "Something wrong?"

He shook his head and looked at the bones, "No I was..."

Okami blinked, "You were?"

"Daydreaming." he scuffed the ground with a paw.

Okami grinned, "Well let's get moving, don't wanna be here until dark."

Tsume followed through the forest. Okami looked at him and gave a smile. _I don't even know what to say..._ She turned and saw a little light ahead. _We're almost out of the forest!_ She began running forward when she heard a gun go off. She felt something hit her stomach. She turned to her left and saw a man standing with his gun aimed at her, then something triggered beneath her feet, and she fell into a hole. _Darn it!_ She looked at the side of her stomach and saw blood dripping._ Things couldn't get worse._ She began breathing hard and heard the man's gun fall to the ground. _Tsume must have killed him._

Her vision began to blur, but she shook her head. _Come on, stay awake. _She tried standing up, but only found herself falling back over. _He had to shoot me in the stomach..._ She tried keeping her eyes open, but the wound felt horrible. Okami looked up slowly and saw Tsume climbing down to help her.

He had something in his mouth. _That better be that.. what was it called? Yarrow?_ She felt herself being hauled up. _Why is it that I always end up... Getting..Shot.._ She couldn't keep herself awake any longer, and blacked out. The last thing she heard, was Tsume giving a huge sigh.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Four-

Okami woke a few hours later, feeling small pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Tsume sleeping with his head on his paws. She slowly sat up and looked at the few yarrow leaves on the ground. _Jeeze... Yarrow _does_ grow everywhere.._ She looked her at stomach and noticed a small hole on the side.

She looked around and saw the rising sun. _It's midday..._ She stretched, and sniffed the air for any signs of food. She looked to her right and saw the exit to the forest. _At least we're nearby._ She gave a small yawn and looked back at Tsume. She walked over and nudged him awake with her nose, "Come on, I'm feeling better, Let's go."

Tsume stood up and stretched, "Alright, but let's go slowly, don't want you to re-open your wound."

Okami smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but let's not go too slow! I don't want to turn into a snail!"

Tsume laughed softly at her words, and began walking towards the exit of the forest. Okami followed and sighed in relief as they left the forest. _Soo glad to be outta there!_ She looked around and froze. She noticed they were standing in a field of purple flowers. _How... This is the place I dream of! I didn't even know it existed!_ Tsume looked at her, "You alright?"

Okami snapped out of her thinking, "Yeah, I'm fine it's just... I dreamed of this place once or twice."

Tsume nodded, "I wonder what's special about the place to make you dream of it."

They continued forward, and Okami looked around. She bent her head down and sniffed at the flowers. Tsume looked at them, and then at her, "Strange, they're the same color as your eyes."

Okami glanced back, "That is weird."

She looked back to the forest they exited, and recalled the dream she had. _Hmm..._ Her gaze darted upwards, and she noticed dark clouds beginning to cover the sky. The sun was already hidden behind the clouds, and she smelled rain in the air. She looked in the distance, and saw small buildings, some not even complete. _A town?..._ "Hey Tsume, there is a town somewhere here, right?"

"As far as I've heard, yes. Should be nearby, why do you ask?" Tsume was sniffing the air.

Okami didn't take her eyes off the buildings in the distance, "I think there's one far off over there."

Tsume followed her gaze, and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know.. It may have been a town _once_, but it looks broken down."

She turned her head and looked at a small hole in the ground near the entrance to some tall grass._ We could rest there if the rain starts to get bad.. But that could be forever before the rain even starts._ She looked back to the direction of the town, and then down at the path. More paw prints became clear in the dirt, and when Okami took a closer look, she noticed small blood splats. _One of their legs must be __injured._ She snapped out of her thoughts when Tsume had asked her a question, "I'm sorry, what were you asking?" _Gah.. Should be paying more attention._

Tsume grinned, "I think we should find somewhere-" He was interrupted as rain began to pour down on the field of purple flowers.

Okami began to laugh and soon lead the way to the small hole she had spotted earlier. After squeezing through the hole, Okami shook the rain off her fur. Tsume crawled in after her, shaking his fur as well.

She sniffed the air, and caught the faint scent of fox. _It had to be a week since it was here..._ She looked around and saw a tunnel leading into another room. She crawled through, and stepped into a bigger room. The stench of death hit her nose, and she tried to find where it came from. When she looked into another room, she saw to her disgust a dead scrawny fox lying on the floor. _Ugh.. That's horrible.._ She began to wonder how it died. There was plenty of food around. Tsume had stepped up beside her and glanced at the dead creature, "Let's get _that_ out of here in case we have to sleep here for the night."

Okami nodded, and pushed the fox with her nose through the tunnels and out of the den. She then stuck her head out of the entrance to let the rain wash off the stench. She narrowed her eyes to try and see through the rain. She noticed an elk running, trying to find shelter. _Hmm.. That would be some great dinner..._ She was about to go catch her meal, when Tsume bolted by. She watched him go after the creature. He had jumped at the Elk, trying to knock it over. The elk began jumping around in circles, and Okami watched in laughter as Tsume had a hard time trying to kill it.

After a couple of minutes, Tsume dragged the dead elk back to the hole, drenched by the rain. She looked at the deer, and then back at him, "You show off." She laughed.

Tsume shook his head and hauled his catch into the den. After enjoying their meal, Okami crawled through one of the tunnels and curled up. She put her head on her paws, and stared at the ground through half open eye-lids. _So tired..._ She closed her eyes and drifted into a dream.

She was in the field, although, everything seemed big to her. She heard a soft voice and turned to see a big wolf standing over her. _Is that... My mother?_ She then realized she was a pup, still new to the world. The wolf who had stood over her had began licking her head, "Hope you're not getting into trouble little one."

Okami woke up with a startle and looked around. _Strange dream..._ She stretched, and listened to the silence._ I think the rain has stopped. _She went over to the entrance, and stuck her head out. The sun shone brightly on the field, and Okami thought she saw a figure standing in it. _What on earth?_ She blinked and saw a faint figure of a female wolf, looking at her. The figure had disappeared after a moment, and She shook her head. _You're imagining things._ She turned her head and noticed Tsume beginning to wake up. "Hey! The rain has stopped, we can get a move on now."

Tsume stood up, and walked out of the den. Okami walked through the field with Tsume by her side, and she heard a small voice whisper to her, _Okami! Okami!_ She jerked her head around, to find where the voice came from. Tsume looked at her in confusion, "You alright?"

Okami blinked a couple of times, "I thought I heard something..." _Or someone..._

He shrugged and continued walking in the direction of the town ahead.

Okami shivered. _Am I hearing things?_ She began to follow Tsume when she heard another whisper, _Oh come on! Let's play! You're not scared are you?_ She tried remembering where she had heard that voice from, and just began to ignore it.

After nearing the edge of the field, Okami heard the voice again, _Okami! Run! Get far away from here!_ She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. No one was there, but something hit her. _Wait a minute.. Tsur__ī__?_ Okami recognized the voice of her friend, and turned. A faint figure of a pup sat there.

She had froze, remembering the day she was driven out of her home. Men had come to the field, with dogs chasing after her old pack. Her mother had shoved her towards the forest, telling her to run. As she ran, she turned her head, and saw bullets flying everywhere. The sounds of dying wolves rang through the entire place. She saw her closest friend running beside her, and then something made her fall over. She stopped and turned to her friend. A bullet was impaled in her shoulder. "Okami... Just keep going.."

Okami stared at her, "But, I can't leave you here to die Tsurī!"

Tsurī growled softly, "Just do it! I'd rather you survive than being caught by them!"

She stared at her friend for a while. She had been with her for a few years, ever since she was born.

Okami snapped out of her memory when a rock hit her shoulder. She turned to Tsume, "What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't reply, and you've been standing there staring into nothing for about three minutes so... I just.." He became silent, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

Okami raised a brow in confusion, _ Seemed like only a couple of seconds.._ They continued walking, and after leaving the field, Okami felt liked she left something behind; the same way she felt when she first left. "I used to belong in a pack.." She muttered to herself.

They had camped for the night near a patch of gold-yellow wildflowers. Tsume sniffed them, "These look like a wolf's eye."

Okami was lying down next to a tree, and watched him. After he settled down to sleep, she began to think. _Hmm... Aha! I know just what to do._ She silently crept over to the patch, plucked a couple, and put them all around Tsume. She then took one and put it on top of his head. Afterward, she lay back down and slept.

Tsume had woke early that morning, and saw the flowers, and jumped back, "What the-"

Okami cracked open an eye, and held in laughter. Tsume looked around at all the flowers, and the one on his head fell off. Okami couldn't contain herself, and burst out laughing. He looked at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Okami sat up, still laughing, "Ah.. That was too fun," She noticed the glare he gave, and quickly added, "You said you liked them."

Tsume shook his head, and looked up at the rising sun, "Come on let's go."

Okami stood up, and followed him. She looked around, and saw faint paw prints. _I guess they're resting at whatever is left of that town._ She noticed another faint splat of blood. She jogged a little to catch up to Tsume. He looked at her and smiled, "We're almost there."

It had been two days, and the town was still half a mile out. _It seems.. Like... We'll never.. get there.._ She looked up ahead at Tsume. _Jeeze... How long will it take to get to that darn town?_ Okami glanced at the setting sun. _At least the heat will be gone..._ She took a sniff out of the air, and stopped. Tsume looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked around, "I smell blood."

Okami looked at the town up ahead, and saw flashing lights. _Guns?..._ She tried listening, and her eyes widened in horror. She heard the faint sounds of guns going off, and cries of dying animals. "Tsume, come on!" She began running towards the town.

"What's the problem?" Tsume asked after catching up.

Okami gave him a worried glance, "I think your pack is under attack."

Tsume's eyes widened, and they began to run faster.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Five-

The two wolves continued running towards the town. Okami kept her eyes ahead, watching the flashing lights within. Soon they reached the entrance of the town; what was left of it anyway. She could hear the gunfire, and with it, the sound of a dying wolf. _Please, let there be survivors!_ She turned and looked around, Tsume began running down one way, but Okami lingered at the entrance. She sniffed around, looking at the horrible scene in front of her. Wolves lied everywhere, dead. Okami couldn't believe so many wolves had died.

_There _has_ to be a few that survived!_ She saw paw prints leading deeper into the town. Okami looked at the buildings around her. Most of them were broken in half, the tops lying on the ground. Others were burned. _This isn't a suitable place to live in.._ She thought to herself. _This had to be some kind of battlefield.._ She noticed dusty bones in the sand, and shivered.

Okami began walking around, trying to see if any of the wolves lying around had survived a bullet. She didn't realize the hole in front of her, as she had her head turned in a different direction, the sound of gunfire startled her, making her jumped forward, falling into the hole. _Stupid! You should have watched where you jump!_ She looked around her, tunnels went in all sorts of directions. Okami's ears shot up when she heard Tsume's voice above, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah, I just fell. You go on ahead, I'll see where these tunnels lead to."

Tsume sighed, "Alright, just be careful will you?"

Okami laughed, "I will, and you too." She began running down one of tunnels.

After a while, Okami came to a stop. She sniffed the air. _Shucks... Gasoline._ She looked at the ground and noticed it was all over to place. She raised her head when she heard a voice. She carefully walked forward, and turned her head around the corner. She looked in horror as three humans walked around pouring gasoline all over the tunnel floor. Then one of them took a torch from the wall and said to the others, "He says light it up."

Okami began running back the way she came. _Keep running! Keep running!_ She heard a loud sound and turned her head to see a faint light. She quickened her pace as fire came exploding through the tunnel. Okami felt the heat as it hissed behind her. She began coughing from the smoke, and tried to run faster. She soon saw the hole she had fell through up ahead, along with the other tunnels, and went through one on her left.

Okami felt the flames burning the fur of her tail. _Gotta get as far as possible from this place!_ She saw the tunnel went on forever in front of her, with many turns and curves.

After what seemed like hours, Okami heard the hisses of the flame dying down. She turned her head and saw the fire was beginning to fade. She began to slow down, and panted hard. She tried coughing out all the smoke that she had inhaled. _Why... Would those humans... want to burn down a tunnel..._ Then something clicked in her mind. _They can't run fast.. They had to be dead from that fire!_

She soon began walking through the tunnel slowly. She looked at the faint black spots on her pelt, and sighed._ I hope that isn't permanent._ She stopped for a moment and listened to the silence. She heard snarling and yelps. She raised a brow when she didn't hear any humans or gunfire._ What are they attacking?_ She saw an exit up ahead and walked towards it. Okami listened as she walked, and gasped to herself after hearing a familiar voice. _They're attacking Tsume!_ She broke into a run towards the exit. Okami climbed up the staircase as fast as she could. After reaching the top, she looked around. _This must be an old station of some sort.._ She exited the building and searched the area.

Okami noticed three wolves climbing down from a broken down building, and noticed blood on one of their mouths. She crept around them, and up the building they just left. She then caught the scent of both blood and Tsume. As she reached the roof, Okami looked around, and after a moment, she looked below the building. She saw Tsume lying there, with a little blood coming from his chest. _No... He can't be dead.._ As she squinted her eyes, she saw to her relief he was breathing. _I have to get down there!_

A growling noise behind her made Okami turn around. The three wolves had followed her back up on to the building._ Fudge..._ She looked at the biggest one and noticed he was the one who had blood around his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Okami hesitated before answering, "I was with another wolf in search of his pack."

The wolf narrowed his eyes, "What is the name of this other wolf?"

She looked down at Tsume, "His name is Tsume."

He bared his fangs, "Then you are lying about searching for his pack. All he came here to search for is their dead bodies!"

Okami was taken by surprise at his words. _What does he mean?_ "That's not true, we found a note at the other city saying his pack was fleeing hunters."

The wolf took a step forward, "We are what remains of _his_ pack. He left us for dead in that city."

A low growl rose in Okami's throat, "He left that city to help me escape from other hunters."

The other two wolves began circling her, and the first took another step, "That is a _lie_." He leaped at her with snapping fangs.

Okami dodged quickly, began running down the building, and they followed her. She quickened her pace when she felt the heated breath of one of them on her tail. _Shucks! What has gotten into these three? Did they not understand that Tsume and I are just trying to help them?!_

She turned into an alley and then regretted it. Two men had aimed at her with their guns. She quickly jumped over them as they pulled the trigger. Okami then turned into another street and ran. She felt weight hit her side and fell over. She looked up and saw one of the wolves. He began trying to snap at her face, but she held him back with her paws.

She heard a sickening snap, and held back tears of pain as she realized the second wolf had chomped down, and broke her leg-bone. She tried kicking him off, and after succeeding, she bit into the first wolf, and he soon jumped back. The third wolf began biting into her side, and she yelped in pain. She turned her head, and snarling, she bit into the wolf's face. After the wolf recoiled, she took her chance, and ran off into another alley.

Okami tried to block out the pain in her leg as she ran away from the wolves. They were beginning to slow down, and she crawled under one of the buildings. After they ran passed, she sighed in relief. _I've had to run.. too many.. times.._ Her eyes began to close, and soon she fell asleep.

After a few hours, Okami woke to feel something on her wound. She opened her eyes and saw a gray wolf laying beside her, licking her wound. She looked through half opened eyes and realized it wasn't just any wolf, "Tsume?.."

He looked at her, "You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry."

Okami looked at the bleeding X shaped scar on his chest, "You're hurt.."

Tsume quietly laughed, "It's not that bad, Especially compared to that wound in your side."

She turned her head and looked at the blood dripping from a bite mark, "Didn't realize it was that bad.."

He smiled and continued licking the wound. Okami put her head on her paws, and closed her eyes. Soon she felt the soft breathing of Tsume, and guessed he fell asleep. After a moment, she went to sleep as well.

Soon, after some time, she woke up and yawned. She was about to stretch when she realized they were still under the building._ I wonder how he found me here.._ She looked at Tsume, who was still asleep. Okami nudged him awake, "Hey, we should probably get out of this town." _Or what ever is left of this dump of a city._

She crawled out, and waited for Tsume. After Tsume crawled out behind her, she noticed the scar on his chest was no longer bleeding._ That scar looks permanent..._ As she began walking, Okami nearly yelped when she put her hind left leg on the ground._ Forgot that dumb mutt broke the darn bone.. I hope he went to go die in a hole!_ She sighed and limped after Tsume.

"You need help?" Tsume watched her limp towards him.

Okami looked at him, "Nah, I'll be fine..."

After leaving the dead city behind, Okami felt those wolves didn't deserve to die. She began to wonder why those hunters killed them all. She winced as the pain in her back leg increased, "I think I'll take that help now.." She said reluctantly.

Tsume smiled and let her lean against him for support. Okami sighed and looked at a sign nearby. She looked harder and read what it said:

**Freeze City, 40 miles ahead.**

She raised a brow as she read it. _Strange name for a city..._ _Hey wait... we're on the other side of the entrance to that dead city..._ She looked behind her, and thought about the pup Tsume mentioned many days ago._ I hope Kitsune made it out of that city alive..._ Okami looked up at the rising sun._ I wonder how long we've been in that city..._ She stopped when she realized how hungry she was. "You wonder if there's any food around?"

Tsume began to laugh, "Let's go find out, there may even be some elk around."

Okami smiled and sniffed the air. All she smelled was death, and blood, but behind that, there was a faint smell of deer._ Mm.. I wonder how far it is..._ She looked around, and saw something in the distance. She squinted her eyes, and noticed a herd of deer were grazing at some grass at a huge field. "Tsume! Look over there."

Tsume followed her gaze and grinned, "I wonder if there's an injured one."

After about fifteen minutes, Okami and Tsume reached the herd of deer. She looked around for an injured, or old deer. Soon, she spotted an elderly deer near the edge of the herd. "Tsume, over there." She indicated to the deer.

He paused, "You go that way, and I'll go over there. Once we're in position, make some sort of noise to startle them, and when that deer starts going off in my direction, we'll attack it."

Okami nodded, and began limping towards a tall oak tree. She looked back to a small tree on the other side of the field, and noticed Tsume was there, peeking behind it._ Okay, now to figure out how to- I got it!_ She looked at a broken branch on the ground. Slowly, she crept over to it, making sure her hind leg didn't touch the ground, and after a moment, Okami snapped the branch in half. After hearing the loud snap, the herd of deer began running in Tsume's direction.

After the old deer began slowing down, Tsume came out from his hiding spot and chased after it. Okami came running up behind it, and jumped on it's back. She began biting at the skin of it's neck. As the deer reared on it's two hind legs, Tsume jumped up and bit into it's throat.

Okami jumped off, and limped over to the dead deer. She waited until Tsume took a bite, and then she began eating their eating, the two began heading to a road next to the field. Okami looked at the sign she saw earlier. _If we head north, we'll reach that city._ She looked at Tsume, who was reading the sign, "Should we head that way?"

He looked back at her, "I guess. There's no where else I can think of better to go."

They started walking north, and Okami smiled at Tsume._ I still can't tell him how I feel.._ She began looking at the ground in front of her with half closed eyes. After a moment, she realized the sun was setting, "I think we should find a place to rest."

Tsume nodded, and began searching around. Okami looked at the road, and where it lead. She squinted her eyes, and in the distance, she saw gray clouds._ Must be storming over there.._ "Over here, I found a small den."

She walked over to Tsume, and sniffed the hole. "Well, there's obviously nothing in there, so I guess it will do."

After Tsume was in, she crawled in after him. She looked out of the whole, and saw the moon beginning to rise._ I wonder what we'll find at that city..._ She lay her head on her paws, and drifted to sleep.

She woke the next morning to find Tsume was no longer there._ How does he get up so early..._ Okami stood up, and yawned. She crawled out of the den and stretched. She looked around to see if Tsume was anywhere nearby._ Hmm... Wonder where he went._ She turned her head when she heard a muffled voice. Tsume was walking towards her with a rabbit in his mouth. "Morning." She greeted.

He nodded his reply, and dropped his catch. After they ate they ate their meal, Okami looked back to the road, "I guess we better get going."

They continued heading towards the city, and Okami began looking at the clouds ahead._ That storm is still there? Weird.._

After a few hours, they had entered a snowy terrain, and Okami realized it was a snow storm. She tried to look for the road they were following, but it was lost under mounts of snow, "So how do we find this city?"

Tsume shrugged, "Let's just keep going, there might be some sort of sign somewhere."

Now looking like a human, Okami put her hand above her eyes, and squinted to try and find any directions._ Jeeze I wonder how long this storm has been going._ She sighed when she couldn't see anything. Soon, the storm subsided, and Okami looked around, "See any signs?"

Tsume paused, "Yeah I think I see one in the distance."

Okami followed his gaze, and saw something sticking out of the ground. They walked towards it, and found it was another sign. She read it:

**Freeze City, 16 miles away**

"Man, we've been walking pretty far," Okami looked ahead, and saw a small dome looking thing in the distance, "That must be the city."

Tsume nodded, and the two wolves began walking to the city. Okami glanced at Tsume. _I wonder if he feels the same way I do..._ She smiled, and thought about what the city was like._ I hope it's not abandoned like that one back there-_ She was interrupted from her thoughts when she caught the faint scent of a flower._ Strange... What kind of flower grows in the snow?_

She wondered if Tsume smelled the scent too, and then wondered if it was coming from the town up ahead._ If it is from that city... Why is the smell so strong?..._

Soon, the sun began to set, and they nearly reached the city. Okami lay down and put her head on her paws. She looked over to the sleeping wolf next to her._ It's so cold here..._ She yawned before closing her eyes._ Only one more day 'till we reach the city..._ After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

A dark-pelted wolf pinned her to the ground. She tried to kick him off, but the wolf was larger. The wolf looked at her through different colored eyes; one ice blue, the other golden. She bit into his leg, and the wolf let out a yelp of pain. The wolf bit down into her scruff and threw her across the snow. She felt blood dripping from her side. Okami then realized they were on the top of a mountain, and noticed the bodies of a few other wolves nearby. The dark wolf came running towards her and snapped at her back. She yelped, and tried to bite at him.

_Who is this insane wolf!?_ The thought echoed in her mind, and she finally bit into his side. After he recoiled, she took her chance and tried to run off. Her attacker was faster, and he leaped on top of her, pinning her back down. She snarled and tried her hardest to avoid his snapping fangs. Soon she felt his teeth sink deep into her throat, and she let out a loud howl in pain. Soon she felt the blood oozing from her neck, and her vision became blurry. She saw another wolf beginning to attack him, and she blacked out.

Okami woke with a jolt, gasping for air._ Whew... It was only a dream..._ "Are you alright?"

Tsume's voice made her jump, "Yeah... I just... Had a crazy dream.." She replied.

He shrugged, and looked at the rising sun, "Let's get going, it shouldn't be long before we reach the city."

Okami nodded, and followed him towards the town._ I wonder why I had that dream.._ She thought to herself as they walked. Tsume looked at her and raised a brow. She sighed and began to look around.

She noticed the city ahead was large, and had a dome over it._ Probably to keep out all the snow..._ She saw the entrance, and began to wonder if there were any wolves in the city.

After a few hours, they reached the city. Okami disguised herself as a human, as did Tsume. After entering the large place, Okami realized the scent of the strange flower was stronger._ Weird..._ She looked around._ Wonder how long we're staying in this place..._ "So, how long do we plan on staying here?" Okami glanced at Tsume.

He shrugged, "I have no idea. But I do know we're going to need help surviving in this place."

She nodded, "Well, what do we do now?"

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who have read this story :) And thanks for the reviews! I enjoy writing this story and glad most of you like it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Six-

A few years had passed, and Okami and Tsume had found some human recruits to help get some food to survive.

"Try not to get yourself killed, alright?" Okami looked at Tsume.

He grinned, "Relax, it's only a freight train."

She shook her head, "Just.. be careful will you?"

He nodded in reply before jumping out of a window. She walked over to it, and watched him take a jeep with a few other humans with him._ He better be alive when he comes back._ She hated the fact that they had to get the help from humans to survive, while also looking like them.

She leaned against the wall of the small room, and stared at the ground. After a few hours, she looked at the faint light that shaped the moon behind the dome. A ship started flying by, along with an eerie sound. Okami winced as she listened to it._ Jeeze.. I'd like to live without having to listen to that._ She closed her eyes and lay down. After a moment, the sound faded, and she fell asleep.

She was awoken by a slight nudge. She opened her eyes and saw Tsume with his hand on her shoulder, "Wake up."

She sat up, and yawned, "Did you get the supplies from the train?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

She returned his smile, "So, what next?"

"Well, we're heading to the checkpoint later." Tsume stood up, and began walking out of the room.

She stretched, "I'll go see if I can't find anything downtown." She walked followed him out of the room, and then departed, heading down a road.

She walked down the streets, looking like a human._ I hope we leave this city soon... I can't stand living like this._

After a while, Okami looked up to see an old man in a brown coat walking ahead, with a dog. She narrowed her eyes, and stopped. When the dog noticed her, it began growling. The man snapped his head towards her, and took out a rifle._ Shucks!_ She jolted off in a direction. Okami heard the gun go off, and turned her head to see he had missed.

The dog began barking it's head off, and tried to run after her, but was on a leash. Okami continued to run, and turned into an alley. She then jumped on the sides of the buildings, and reached the roof. She sighed in relief as they tried searching around, and finally gave up.

_What on Earth got into that dog?_ She looked at the city from the roof. After a while, she jumped off of the building and into the alley. She began walking back out into the street._ Okay, now where to head to..._ She jerked her head as a rifle went off. _What the?_ She looked around to see where it had came from, but didn't see anyone holding any guns._ Was it the same man?_

After walking around the city, the sun began to set, and she decided to head back._ Okay, so I know there's a crazy man going 'round with a dog that hunts wolves... I wonder why..._ She saw the abandoned building where she and Tsume rests. After going inside the small room near the top, Okami sighed in relief to finally sit down.

She looked up when she saw Tsume coming in. Her eyes widened when she saw a bit of blood on his head, "Tsume! Are you alright?"

He looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine."

Okami stood back up, "What happened?"

Tsume sighed, "I just ran into another wolf, that's all."

She shook her head, "Well... I found an old man walking down town. He seems to be hunting us wolves."

He raised a brow, "Does he have a dog?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Okami asked.

"Ran into him last night, after coming back from getting the supplies." He jumped onto the windowsill, put his hands behind his head, and leaned back against the side of the window.

She shook her head, "I wonder why he's hunting wolves."

Tsume glanced at her, "Who knows," he then closed his eyes.

Okami gave a small smile before leaning against the wall of the room. She stared at the wall opposite of her through half opened eyes._ I wonder... How can that wolf hunter hunt wolves? We've been hiding for many years... Not to mention, We have learned how to disguise our selves as humans. How can that hunter see pass that?_

She became lost in thought, and soon found herself asleep. Okami woke up later to find Tsume was gone. She stood up, and looked around._ Where the heck did he go?_ She then remembered he was going to get more food and supplies, near this so called checkpoint._ I wonder why he never takes me with him..._ She sighed shortly, and lay back down on the floor.

Okami drifted into sleep, and began to dream.

She was walking through heavy snow, when she heard a rifle go off._ What in the world?_ She began running off in the direction, and soon heard another gun. She tried to quicken her pace, and soon, the snow cleared. In front of her, was a small wolf lying on an outstretched arm of an old man._ He looks familiar... Oh wait. Didn't he have a blue coated dog?_ She looked around, but nothing was there, except for a small trail of blood in which led to the wolf, who had blood coming from it's back._ Oh my, the poor thing's been shot!_

Okami ran over to it, and put her hand on it's back. She didn't see him breathing and began to feel sad, "Come on, wake up!"

For some odd reason, she felt she knew this young wolf._ I've never seen this wolf in my entire life, why does it feel he's been a friend for a while?_ She was about to stand up, when blackness engulfed her.

She was awoken from her dream from the sound of footsteps. She blinked open her eyes, and sniffed the air._ Tsume._ She looked and watched as he swung the door open and jumped back onto his windowsill. She watched him close his eyes, "How did it go?" She asked.

Tsume cracked open an eye and glanced at her, "Gehl's dead."

Okami stared at him with widened eyes, "You mean that kid?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We were escaping with the supplies, and running along some pipes. He slipped and nearly fell off. I grabbed him to pull him back up, but he screamed in pain."

"So you let go by mistake." She finished.

Tsume closed his eyes and went to sleep. Okami softly sighed, and stared at the wall. Soon, she too fell asleep.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of short, but I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer! Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain**

* * *

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Seven-

Okami looked around at the stands._ Hmm, I wonder if I can snatch up some food..._ She glanced at a stand selling a few hamburgers._ Looks like that'll have to do._ She made sure no one was looking, and snatched a couple of them. She walked off in satisfaction._ Humans are so dumb!_ She stopped when she caught a scent.

_What? There's another wolf here?_ She sniffed the air._ Two wolves?_ She looked around, and saw two teens were walking away into an alley._ Strange... I've not seen another wolf in so long..._ She sighed, and continued down the street._ What were they doing? Why are they here?_ She didn't realize she walked into another alley, and was brought back from her thoughts when she nearly ran into a man.

"Woulda' looka' there. Now whatsa' young gal like yourself wanderin' in alleys." Okami stood, beginning to realize her mistake.

"I.. Uh, was trying to get somewhere..." She began turning around to leave the alleyway, when he grabbed her shoulder, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Ya see, I can't do that." the man gave a smirk.

She tried to stop herself from growling, "You're going to let me go before-"

"Before what?"

_Darn it!_ "Before I make you."

The man showed nasty yellow teeth as he grinned, "And whatchya gonna do, hmm?"

Okami snarled, "You're really making a mistake. Let. Me. Go."

"Sorry, I told you I can't-"

Before he could finish she sank her fangs into his arm, revealing herself as a wolf. She tried ripping his skin, and noticed his eyes shrinking in terror, "Oh my- What the heck are you?! Help!"

He tried pulling his arm away from her grip, but she sank her fangs deeper. When she heard footsteps coming their way, she let go and began running off. _Stupid humans! Think they can get away with what ever the heck they want!_ She heard him yelling, "Kill that thing!"

She felt wind gush by her face and noticed a knife stuck in the ground ahead._ Missed!_ She exited the alley, and ran down the street, now looking like a human girl. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but then continued when she heard more yelling. She pushed the people around her to get through, and went through another alley.

She hid behind a trash can, and listened to the man talking, "We gotta find that thing, it ain't no normal human."

"It was a dog to me, how could you say it was human?" She heard another voice.

"One moment it was a young-looking teen girl, and then the next it was that canine!"

Okami sighed as she heard the voices fade, and began to crawl out of her hiding spot. She began walking back the way she came when she noticed the man ahead._ Fudge!_ She looked around for another alley, but it was too late, the man had spotted her.

She darted off in different direction, and heard him following._ Jeeze, Can I ever evade these kinda problems!? I'm always running into something or some-_ Okami bumped right into a boy and fell on her rum. She stood up, rubbed her head, and looked up to see a teenager in a yellow jacket, and brown hair, "Hey! Watch where you're-" The boy turned and stopped mid-sentence after seeing her.

She turned her head and noticed the man catching up, "Sorry, can't talk now!" She began running off again, this time around the boy.

Okami looked back again to see the teen had stopped the other man._ Why in the world would he help me?- Wait... He's that kid I saw earlier! Not a kid, a wolf! Wasn't he with another wolf?_ She stopped running, and listened to what he was telling the man. "You don't just go chasing girls around ya know."

"Yeah? And why not?"

Okami thought for a moment, and noticed this was her chance to escape. She walked into an alley, and continued going back to the hideout. Soon, the voices of the people in the main streets died away, and Okami enjoyed the silence. After a moment, she heard a second set of footsteps._ What the heck?_ She stopped and turned around.

"Hello."

To Okami's amazement, the boy she ran into had followed her, "Uhh... Hi?"

"The name's Hige." She was now looking at a brown wolf, with lighter brown fur around his eyes, muzzle, and underbelly.

She watched as he sat down, "Mine is Okami, I need to get back...home."_ I guess that's what I can call that place..._ She turned around to walk away.

"Well, what's a wolf doing in this city? I mean, I've hardly seen any of our kind but.."

Okami sighed, "It's none of your concern." She turned her head to see a sad look upon his face, "Now like I said, I have to go." She began walking away from the alley, and didn't turn around.

As she reached the building she called home, Okami noticed something slightly different. There was a different scent in the air._ Jeeze, another wolf?_ She walked inside, and up some stairs to see one of the gang members walking away._ What's he doing here?_ She looked at the room they rested in, and walked towards it, and after opening a door to the room, she saw Tsume talking to a young kid who had red-brown hair that reached his shoulders, and bangs that went down his face. The kid had his arms around his knees. They raised their heads, and Tsume's eyes lit up, "Okami, you're back! Where the heck have you been?"

Okami gave a slight smile, "That's a long story, I see you've found a wolf pup."

The kid gave a slight frown, "I'm no pup!"

She looked at the kid, "Well, what's your name?"

"It's Toboe." he replied.

Okami looked back to Tsume, "So, what's he doing here?"

"He only needed help, I'm sure he'll clear out sooner or later." She noticed Toboe wince at his comment.

Their conversation was interrupted by an eerie scream. For some odd reason, it made Okami feel upset, and she covered her ears with her hands, shutting her eyes tight._ Gosh darn it! I can't stand this sound._ She heard the faint scream of Toboe, who obviously couldn't take the sound, and it took all her strength not to scream herself. She heard Tsume's faint voice, "Cut it out!" He then added after Toboe didn't stop, "I'm telling you, be quiet! Just shut up!"

After a couple of moments, the sound faded, and Okami released the grip on her ears. _Jeeze... What the heck was that?_ She looked up to see Tsume gently kick Toboe in the leg, "Hey, snap out of it will ya?"

"It's- It's gone. You felt that didn't you? You heard it right?" Toboe looked up at Tsume, and then back down, "It was such a sad voice."

Tsume replied flatly, "It was a machine, that's all. Probably the sounds of some old robot dying down." He turned to Okami and added, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

After a moment's silence, Okami lay down on the stone floor and closed her eyes. She cracked an eye open to see the other two do the same, and after a moment, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Okami had sneaked out and stole a couple of hamburgers for them to eat. After coming back and giving them their meals, Okami listened to them talking. She also discovered that their gang had left to avoid being captured by the Nobles' men.

"So, what are you going to do now? Do you have somewhere to go?" Toboe asked, sitting down and enjoying his meal.

"Who knows?" Tsume took a bite out of his hamburger.

Okami just stared at the ground, not in the mood to eat. _That scent... The flower scent... It's gone._

"I wonder if I'll ever see Leara again." She looked up to see Toboe staring into nothing, obviously sad.

"Hey! Do you think it would be okay if I went to visit her?" Toboe's eyes lit up and he raised his head to look at Tsume.

Tsume glanced at Okami before replying, "You saw that look on her face didn't you?"

"She was just.. A little surprised that's all." Toboe looked back down.

Okami raised a brow._ Who on earth are they talking about? And what happened?_

"You can't be serious," Tsume closed his eyes and raised his head to the ceiling, "She was peeing in her pants."

Toboe snapped his head to look at Tsume, "She was not!"

Tsume took another bite out of his hamburger, "That girl was reeking of it."

"Why do you have to lie about everything?" Toboe stared at Tsume, "You heard that sound too, didn't you? And it must have made you feel sad. So stop lying and just be honest with yourself!"

"Fine, what ever. If you wanna go then go. It's not like I care what happens to ya." Tsume turned his head away.

Okami was about to ask who this Leara girl was before Toboe asked, "So why did you save me then? If you really didn't care then you should have left me or pretended not to recognize me. I mean, I'm not your friend or anything."

Okami saw anger flashing through Tsume's eyes, "You're right, you're not my friend."

"Yeah I forgot you're only friends with humans." Okami fought back a growl._ I'm practically invisible! Or does this kid not know a wolf when he sees one? _"It's easier that way isn't it? 'Cause no human is going to ever be as strong as you, and they'll do what ever you tell them to."

Tsume snapped, "You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea what it takes to survive in this city. How dangerous it is. Nothing! Come on, let's see how well you do on your own." Okami watched in surprise as Tsume threw the rest of his meal at the kid, "Beat it!"

Toboe began walking towards the door. Okami felt a flash of pity for the kid, but she still wasn't happy over the fact that he said they were only friends with humans. "Being alone doesn't bother you?" Toboe turned his head before leaving the room.

Okami leaned against the wall as Tsume raised his hand, and put a smirk on his face, "Hey I'm sorry."

Toboe turned, wide-eyed, and stared at him. Tsume then sat on the windowsill, put his hands behind his head, and leaned back, "I'm sorry I ever got mixed up with a kid like you." he closed his eyes.

With that, Toboe left the room. Okami stayed silent a moment longer, "Who's this Leara character you were talking about?"

Tsume released a sigh, "Some girl he liked. He accidentally killed her bird and in sadness, showed himself as a wolf to her. What can I say? Couldn't just leave him to be killed."

Okami gave a slight smile. "Anyway, I saw someone walk away from this room last night; what was he doing here?"

Tsume opened his eyes, and paused before responding, "Those bandits that help us survive have left because the Nobles' men are looking for them. They were just a pack of cowards."

She nodded, "So what do we do now, if we're on our own?"

Tsume turned his head to look at her, "We survive on our own, I suppose."

A couple of hours had passed, and Okami was walking around with Tsume._ Can we really survive on our own?_ A chill went down her spine, and for some odd reason, she felt as though they were being watched. She ignored the feeling, and continued walking. Okami glanced at Tsume, and saw he was staring into nothing as they walked.

Hearing footsteps, they turned around to see three men running towards them with weird looking sticks. Okami's eyes widened._ The Nobles' men!_ They paused for a moment, but then continued running towards them. She and Tsume darted right passed them and ran in the direction they came from. Okami looked at a tree ahead and noticed two men standing there; one of them quite familiar._ Hey, he's from the bandit gang! That traitor!_ She stifled a growl, and Tsume jumped right towards the other man. After he had fell dead, Tsume turned to their old friend.

He turned and tried to run, but Tsume jumped over and landed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Ah! Tsume!" He stood frozen in front of Tsume.

Okami jumped over to Tsume, and looked at the man. Tsume knocked him over, pulled out his Jackknife, and put it up to the mans throat, "You sold us out."

The man gave a weak smile, "They caught us... When we tried to sneak on the train. We couldn't let you and _her_ get away Scott-free."

"You darn humans." Tsume smirked before letting go and running off after two other men came running his way.

Okami quickly followed after Tsume. They both jumped from wall-to-wall and on to a roof. Tsume took the lead across the building and down into an alley. After running along a thin-like bridge, they stopped, and Okami looked over Tsume's shoulder to see a blue-pelted dog standing in front of them with a metal collar, and a leash hanging from it.

"You're good." Tsume looked to his left to see more of the Nobles' men searching around.

Okami noticed it was the same dog that was with that old man._ Where's her human?_ Tsume began running towards the dog, in means to escape the men, and Okami watched in horror as the dog bit into his arm, "Tsume!" She was about to run forward when they began falling off into the streets below.

She winced as they fell into some crates. Okami watched Tsume, now looking like his wolf-self, run into a dark alley. She looked back down at the crates, and saw the three men looking at the blue-pelted dog._ Something's a bit odd about her... She kinda smells like a wolf, but not exactly._ She dropped her disguise, and jumped down in front of the men. She looked at them before running off in the direction Tsume had._ There's blood in the air.. I hope he isn't wounded that bad._ She continued to run, and noticed a blood trail._ This might make it easier to find him._

The sun had set by the time she found the blood trail led to an abandoned stone-made building. Now looking like a human girl again, she searched around, and after entering a room, she found Tsume sitting against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Okami sat down beside him.

Tsume looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine."

She glanced at his wound, "Well, we need to find something to-"

She was cut-off mid-sentence when three boys walked into the room. She recognized two; Toboe and Hige._ What the heck are they doing here?_ She stood up, as did Tsume.

"Man Kiba, why did ya bring us here?" Hige was looking around, not noticing there were two wolves already in the room.

"Tsume!" Toboe's eyes lit up.

"You." Tsume glanced at the small boy.

Hige looked at Tsume, then at Toboe, and back, "What? That's him?"

"I could smell your blood from the other side of town." The other boy continuously stared at Tsume.

"And you're going to nurse me back to health?" Tsume snapped, "Well, I don't need your help."

Toboe stepped forward, "Tsume. I-I- We're leaving the city. I really think you should come with us."

"And just where is this band of yours going?" Okami leaned to one side.

Kiba spoke this time, "To Paradise."

"You're kidding me. You really believe in that crap?" Tsume put a hand on his side.

Toboe looked at Tsume, "I don't know but.. Just if we spend the rest of our lives here we'll have to spend it fighting or worse.. Just can't live with the humans anymore and survive." He was looking at the ground now.

Hige was pressed against the wall, and peering down out the window, "Look I hate to interrupt, but a nasty stink is heading this way."

Okami sniffed the air, "We're surrounded."

"Let me ask you; why did you guys come to this city?" Kiba asked, "It was because of the flower scent wasn't it? Well it's gone now. There's no reason to stay."

"The flower has nothing to do with it," Tsume took his gaze from the window to Kiba, "We're here because we're alone."

"I can see that, this city is a dump." Kiba stated flatly.

Tsume stepped towards him, "I still have a score to settle with you." Okami was taken aback._ He knows this strange wolf?_

Hige just stared, "We don't have time for this!"

"The last time we met you said something about how your wouldn't allow you to pass as a human. Well you look pretty human now so where'd your pride go?" Tsume snarled.

Kiba didn't flinch, "No where. Nothing has changed."

They were now practically in each others' face, "Do you have the slightest idea what leaving the city would mean?"

"Yeah."

"You'll just die."

"Possibly- but everyone's going to die. It's a natural part of life. But if life has no purpose, you're dead already."

Okami frowned. Their conversation was interrupted by a bright flash from outside. She looked and saw the Nobles' men shooting through the window. They all began running along some pipes connecting to the building. Okami turned her head to see Toboe a bit behind._ That runt is going to get killed!_

Toboe slipped and was now hanging by a small pole that was about to break. Tsume turned, and began running to help him. Okami stopped and watched as he pulled the kid up. "Thank you." Toboe sighed in relief as he was now sitting on the pipe.

"Go on, hurry up!" Tsume began walking to where Okami stood.

"You're really not coming with us?" Toboe held his shoulder.

Tsume stayed silent, and began running with Okami as more bullets flew their way. He and Okami jumped to a lower pipe and ran off. Okami turned her head to see Toboe didn't follow them._ Good._

They ran into a small building, and rested a moment. "Tsume, I think we_ do_ need to leave this city. We have no gang, and it's almost impossible to survive on our own." She looked at Tsume.

He returned her look, and paused for a moment, "Alright, let's go with them."

They continued to run, and soon caught up with the other wolves. To Okami's surprise, they stopped and were waiting for them. _Jeeze it's like they knew we changed our minds._ Toboe's eyes lit up, "Tsume! Okami!"

Kiba darted off, "This way."

The five wolves ran along a wall, avoiding bullets, and soon they jumped to a higher wall. They were now outside the city- but still at the edge of the wall. Kiba had already jumped all the way below, into the snow. Hige jumped after him, but Toboe stopped before jumping. "Jump already!" Hige looked back up at him.

Toboe looked down far below, "I was getting ready to alright!?"

Tsume, growing impatient, Put his foot up against Toboe's back, "Move it." he kicked him below, and Okami watched as he landed.

She shook her head and looked back at Tsume. He looked at her, "Ready?"

She nodded. They stood a moment longer when a bullet hit the ground next to their feet. She turned her head to see the old man aiming his rifle._ My goodness, is he just everywhere?_ "Tsume what are ya waiting for!? Come on jump!" Toboe was looking up at them.

Okami frowned at being left out again._ Seriously, this kid's gotta be blind._ Kiba stared up, "You scared?"

Tsume furrowed his brow, "Yeah you wish." with that he jumped below, and Okami followed.

They continued running far from the city. Okami looked at Tsume, who had turned his head to look at the city dome one last time. She could guess what he was thinking. "Don't worry, We'll make it out of this."

He glanced at her, "If ya say so." They followed the other wolves into the snowy blizzard.

She dropped her human disguise, and ran ahead with them. They all looked like wolves now._ I hope this journey is worth it._

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter/story as much as I enjoy writing it! And if I made any mistakes, please, don't be scared to tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

* * *

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Eight-

The five wolves walked endlessly for three days. Soon enough, they reached a small cave-like den to shelter from the wild blizzard. Once inside, Okami sat next to Tsume.

"Man... I sure am hungry." Toboe grumbled.

Hige stared at the ceiling of the cave, "Yeah... You could say that again."

Okami rolled her eyes. "How long has it been since we ate anything...?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know.. I guess it's been about three days or so..." Hige blinked.

"We've gone that long without food?"

"Yep... Not a bite."

"How much longer 'till we get any food?"

"I have no idea... Another three days I guess..." The both sounded pitiful.

"Shut up!" Okami snapped, she couldn't take their whining anymore, "It's only been three days!"

"Yeah well, if we hadn't left the city we would have something to eat right now." Toboe looked up at her.

"We can last a lot longer." They all turned to Kiba, "I traveled a full month once, without food."

Hige's eyes widened, "Did you say a month?"

Kiba stared out the cave, "It should stop snowing anytime now. When it does, the night draws closer. The moon will give us our strength."

"Well if worse comes to worse, we could always eat each other." Toboe gave a small gasp at Tsume's words, "We can start with the runt since he's gotten so weak. And of course there's always little porky over there."

Toboe sat up, "Wait a second, why isn't Kiba or Okami on the menu?"

Tsume looked at Toboe, "For one, Kiba's full of crap. For two, I'm not eating her."

Toboe stood up, "Come on cut it out! You don't mean it! You're just saying stuff like that 'cause you're hungry!"

Hige sniffed the air, and smiled. He ran out of the cave and into the snow. Okami just stared. After a moment, they all followed where he disappeared, and soon came to a dead deer. She stared at the flies around it, "I'm not eating that."

"I wonder where it came from." Toboe stood staring at it, "I mean it's all by it's self out here."

Hige took a sniff of it, and Tsume asked, "You gonna eat that?"

Hige looked back at him, "Yeah aren't you gonna?" and with that he took a bite out of it, and Toboe and Kiba knelt down to join in.

Okami watched as they ate the dead animal. She gave a soft sigh and turned her head._ Who eats a deer that has been dead for who knows how long?_

"Know what, this tastes pretty good." Toboe said in between bites, "It's only tougher than a hamburger," He turned and looked at Tsume, "Hey! Come on Tsume, have some. We still have a long way to go."

Tsume frowned, "Go? Go where? To that Paradise place?"

"Tsume.." Toboe's face saddened, but then brightened as he looked at Kiba, "Come on Kiba tell us; what's Paradise like?"

Hige replied, "It's an amazing place," He took more meat from the deer, "The flowers are always in bloom, and there's food everywhere," He began to look dreamy, "Oh and there's beautiful babes all over the place."

Okami rolled her eyes._ That's all that chubby kid thinks about; Food and girls. Disgusting._ Toboe turned to Hige, "Really!? Ya mean it!?"

"Of course there are..." He laughed, "I hope so anyway.."

Toboe's smile faded, "You don't know..."

"Paradise is totally an unfounded fairytale. And if it isn't, then it's probably some idiot's dream." Tsume snapped.

Hige turned to look at him through half opened eyes, "So why the heck did you come with us?"

"We'll never know unless we look for it." Okami watched as Toboe began to stand up.

"How far are you gonna let this guy string you along? How far are you gonna follow this guy in presume of a place that doesn't even exist to begin with." Tsume turned to walk away, "That's it. I can't put up with you idiots anymore."

Okami watched for a moment before following after him._ Where ever he goes... I go._ "Tsume!" Toboe yelled.

Hige stood up, "Hey where do you think you're going all by yourselves?"

"To look for heck I guess." Tsume continued down the hill.

"Suit yourself." Kiba also stood up.

Tsume turned his head to look at the white wolf, as did Okami._ Jeeze that guy gets on my nerves._ "Kiba." Toboe turned to Kiba.

"But remember, that set of rules you have doesn't apply for way out here." Kiba stared at Tsume and Okami.

She frowned, "It really gets me angry when a smart kid like you has that know it all look on his face when he's actually clueless." She snapped.

Hige stared wide-eyed. Okami turned and harrumphed. Tsume led the way through the plains, and soon the sun began to set. Toboe came up behind them, "Hey! Wait for me!"

After he caught up to them, Toboe looked at them, "What are you so mad about, huh? Come on! Come back and join us okay-"

"Shut up." Okami interrupted the kid.

"You know it's dangerous to wander around alone." Toboe ignored her as he talked to Tsume.

She frowned._ Seriously runt... He. Is. Not. Alone!_ She kept the thought to herself as she looked at the kid. "Doesn't matter does it." Tsume continued to walk beside Okami.

"But wait, I-" Toboe put his arm on Tsume's shoulder.

"Stop following and pestering me!" Tsume snarled, shoving the kid to the ground.

Okami looked at Tsume, and saw a small hint of regret in his eyes, "Don't follow us." With that he turned and ran off, Okami on his tail.

They continued to walk in silence and the sun was almost fully down. Okami looked ahead to see some sort of broken down place._ Something's odd.. There's the scent of human in the air but... It seems deceased... _She tilted her head.

After reaching the odd town-like place, Okami looked around, "Hey I'm gonna go search around for some food. You wait here." She walked ahead and turned around a building.

She took a sniff of the air, and then put a hand over her nose, "Man, this place reeks of death. It makes me sick." When she took a step forward a loud crunch followed after.

She looked down and picked her foot up. She jumped back as she saw a crushed skull. "Oh my-!" Her sentence was cut off when gunfire took place far off.

"What the?" She jumped onto the roof of the building, and ran to the other side.

She looked beyond the ground to see a huge machine chasing two figures in the distance. She squinted her eyes and gasped in astonishment as she recognized Tsume and Toboe._ What's he doing here!?_ She jumped down, and began running after them.

She dropped her human disguise and continued running as a wolf._ I've gotta help them!_ She squinted her eyes again and saw Tsume limping._ Fudge he's been shot._ She tried to quicken her pace, and looked to her left to see the moon beginning to rise. After a while, Okami froze in horror as the machine stopped, and shot some sort of bomb onto a small ice bridge the other two wolves were beginning to walk on.

"No!" She watched them plummet into the icy depths below.

Okami growled, and ran towards the machine._ It's as if the thing is alive._ She sniffed the air, and to her amazement, there was no human scent._ That thing is moving on it's own!_ As she reached the ridge to where Tsume and Toboe fell into, she saw the machine began to climb down into it._ Oh no you don't!_ She went over to the edge and looked below. Her eyes shrunk as she saw how deep it went down. Slowly, she climbed down, and noticed Toboe running out of a small ice-cave like den._ Where's Tsume?_

She watched as the machine began shooting at Toboe, and made the rest of the way down. Okami's eyes went wide as Tsume exited the den._ Toboe was acting as a distraction!_ To her horror, the machine turned towards Tsume. Growling, she jumped at it.

Okami bit down into the metal, and it tried to fling her succeeding, the machine began shooting bullets towards her. Okami recognized Hige and Kiba helping Tsume and Toboe out of the ravine-like thing. _If I could get something to dislodge the snow, that thing will be as good as dead. _She ran off in one direction, and noticed some ice-sickles hanging from the cave Tsume had exited. _Hmm..._ Okami jumped up to them, and grabbed one before landing on the ground. Quickly, she turned and ran back towards the machine.

_You've made a mistake messing with wolves._ She jumped onto the top of it, and stuck the ice-sickle into the metal. Okami then jumped off, and began running upwards out of the depths of the place. A big rumble shook the ground and she looked to see a small avalanche crashing below. After climbing out, she glanced back down to see snow everywhere.

Okami ran off and found Tsume and the others. She crouched next to Tsume and looked at his leg. There was a small hole where a bullet must have hit. Tsume looked at the other three wolves, and Hige sighed, "Ever since I met you guys, nothing but trouble."

"We didn't ask for help." Tsume grumbled, while Okami closed her eyes half way, "Why would you do that? Risk your life for us? And don't try telling me 'It's because we're friends'."

Kiba looked at the gray wolf, "That's easy. It was just instinct."

Tsume stood up, and began to walk forward. Okami rushed to his side, and put his arm around her back and over her other shoulder to help him. He looked at her for a second before moving. The other three began to follow. _I guess we're going with them._ She looked up ahead as she helped Tsume through the snow

It had been a whole day since the incident with the odd machine, and the five wolves had sheltered in a small cave for the night. Okami looked at the walls of the cave and sat down next to Tsume._ I hope Tsume's leg gets better._ She glanced at her friend, who was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head. _I wonder... Will I ever be able to tell him? I've not been able to ever since we met..._ Okami stared up at the ceiling as she recalled meeting Tsume._ I remember a few years back when he helped me escape that cage from those darn hunters... Does he feel the same about me? He did come back for me after all..._ Okami looked at Tsume's golden eyes.

_I wonder why we stayed at that city for so long... I guess we had no where better to go... But why did I stay with Tsume? I could have left but I didn't... I guess _I_ had no where else to go either..._ Okami became so lost in thought she didn't realize she was now kissing Tsume. After realization hit her, Okami jerked her head back and her face began to redden.

_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

She looked around and saw the other wolves staring at her. Okami noticed Tsume was looking at her wide-eyed with a red face. She stood up, "I-I-Uhm-I- Oh my..." She stammered, "I need to get some air." She quickly went outside and walked over to a rock.

_How long had they been staring? Was I thinking that hard that I didn't even know what I was doing? _Okami couldn't think of a more embarrassing moment in her life. She sighed, put her head in her hands, and rubbed her eyes. "I'm such an idiot." She muttered.

She raised her head as she heard voices. Okami turned to look at the cave and realized they were talking._ Egh..._ She crept over and listened to what they were saying.

"So where did you find that girl, Tsume?" Hige asked.

"We met in a city a few years back, and she was caught by some hunters," Tsume began, "So I went to help her, and soon after, we came to Freeze City."

Okami frowned and then smiled._ Thank goodness he didn't tell them what happened.._ She remembered Tsume's pack, and then heard Tsume continuing, "After about half a year in Freeze City, we met an old... friend of ours. He was only a pup by the name of Kitsune."

Okami held back tears as she remembered the pup, "Well, while we were away searching for food, some human came and saw Kitsune. He shot him and left him to bleed... After Okami found him, we never really trusted humans. If we even had to begin with." Tsume growled lowly.

Okami sighed as she recalled seeing Kitsune huddled in a dark corner with blood coming from a wound in his stomach._ He didn't deserve to die..._ After a moment, she walked in and sat down; far in a corner on the other side of the cave. Soon, they all went to sleep.

Okami woke to find herself in a dream. She was running around, searching for Kitsune, "Kitsune! Kitsune! Where are you!?" She ran into an abandoned building

She walked into a room, and noticed everything misplaced. "Kitsune! Come on Kitsune, if you're playing, it isn't funny anymore!" She looked around and heard a whelp.

Turning to look at the corner of the room, Okami saw a small kid with dark brown hair and green eyes, holding his stomach with one hand, "Okami..."

She rushed over to him and picked up his hand. A huge hole was there, where a gun had shot, "Kitsune! What happened!?"

The kid looked up, now looking like a small wolf pup, "Human... came... shot..." Okami watched his heaving chest beginning to slow, and the glow in his eyes began to fade.

"Kitsune! Kitsune! Wake up!" She hugged the kid as tears began to fall down her face, "KITSUNE!"

She heard footsteps and saw Tsume coming in, "What happened- Kitsune!" He ran over to the Okami and the kid.

"He said something about a human shooting him." Okami buried her face in Tsume's shoulder, "Why? Why did they have to kill an innocent kid!? He did nothing!"

"Okami! Okami! Wake up will you!?"

Okami's eyes shot open to see Tsume shoving her shoulder, "You were screaming random things."

Her face saddened as she recalled her nightmare, "It... Was just a dream."

"That was one heck of a dream then." She turned to see Hige and the others at the entrance of the cave, "We were getting ready to head out."

Okami's eyes closed half way, "Alright..." She stood up slowly, and looked at Tsume, "You're leg any better?"

Tsume smirked, "Of course it is. The moon helps, ya know."

She smiled, "Okay." She headed out of the cave where the other three wolves waited, Tsume following after.

"Let's go." Kiba began running off, now looking like a snow-white wolf.

Hige followed after Kiba next, then Toboe, and then Tsume, and finally Okami; all of them now looking like wolves. She raised her head as the snow blew through her face. Tsume slowed a bit until he was by her side, "Hey, I meant to ask you..."

She looked at him, "Yes?"

Tsume glanced at the ground, "Er... Yesterday... Why did you uh...?"

Okami's eyes widened as she remembered, and if she could blush in this form, she would have, "Oh... It was an accident..."

With that, Tsume ran ahead again. Okami stared at the ground in front of her as she ran through the snow._ Why did I? Was it really an accident..?_

Soon, they all rested on a snowy hill. Toboe smiled happily, "I had a dream that we reached paradise. Oh it was so amazing! There were all these red and blue flowers as far as the eye can see! And you know what, they were all Lunar flowers."

Hige looked at him through one eye, "Have you ever seen a Lunar flower before?"

Toboe looked at his feet, "Well, no not really... But Granny was there too! And she took care of us and cooked for us and gave us all Delicious food."

"What're you talking about?" Okami raised a brow.

Tsume was laying on his back looking up at the sky, "I guess he'll be happy being somebody's pet even in Paradise."

"It's not what you're thinking! It was like a party and we were all treated like guests and there was great music playing and everything." Toboe looked at all of them.

"Sounds like a city Coffee-Shop to me." Hige closed his eyes.

Toboe glanced at him, "But it's true Hige! It was so amazing! It made me think it was really Paradise," He looked back down at his feet, "It's kinda... Hard to describe."

"Well with a brain like yours, what do ya expect?" Hige smiled.

"Oh give me a break, Not even Kiba's told me what it's like! So how am I supposed to know." Toboe frowned, "What color are Lunar flowers anyway? Can you tell me that?"

Soon, they continued their journey walking. Okami put her hands in her pocket and looked around at the falling snow._ It's kinda beautiful here._ She looked out to see a small glow behind the gray clouds._ That must be the sun..._

Okami looked ahead and stopped, as did the others. Toboe came running to her side, "What is it?"

Kiba answered, "The ocean."

Okami looked at the bridge stretching across the water, and ending at a small town that was built atop of the water. Ice floated around the water as well.

They walked and walked on the bridge for a while._ Jeeze from far off this bridge looks small... _Okami sighed to herself.

Kiba stopped ahead of them, "The scent is very faint. But it's Lunar flowers alright."

Toboe's eyes lit up, "Guys this is it! Paradise is right up ahead I know it!" with that, he ran off ahead.

The others began to go after him, and Okami hesitated a moment before following them. They all stopped after reaching the end of the bridge to see a decaying looking town._ That sure is a paradise. _Okami frowned.

Kiba jumped on to, and over a wall built around the town, Hige after. Toboe jumped next, and Okami watched as he slipped on the snow as he landed, and fell over. She and Tsume jumped down after, landing _without_ slipping, and walked ahead. Hige sniffed the air, "Smell flowers huh? All I smell is old rancid Oil."

Soon the other wolves followed after. After a while walking down a few streets, Okami sighed, "Man, what a crappy city. What are we supposed to find here? This is some Paradise." Sarcastic filled Okami's voice.

The sun began to set, and soon Okami stopped. She turned to her left to see a bunch of men gathered around a small fire. She also spotted a purple-haired lady in a hood. After squinting her eyes a bit, she noticed these weren't humans, but wolves. Hige gasped, "It's a woman."

Okami rolled her eyes, and watched as a man with a scar along his face stood up. He had a red T-shirt with black stripes through it. "Where are you kids from?" he asked.

"The city up north." Kiba replied.

The man frowned, "Why are you here?"

"Just passin' through." Tsume leaned to one side, a hand on his hip, "You don't expect us to do business here, in a dump like this."

"Well then where are you going?" The man's gaze darted around all of them.

"Where are we going?" Hige glanced at Kiba.

Toboe frowned, "To Paradise."

The man's eyes widened, and he and his friends began to laugh. "Kiba why are they laughing?" Toboe looked up at the white wolf.

"Because they obviously don't know anything about Paradise." He didn't take his eyes off the other wolves.

Their laughing subsided, and the man stared at Kiba, "We know all about it."

A small gasp escaped from Toboe and Hige. "It's nothing but a stupid legend."

"Legend?" Toboe looked at him.

"That's right kid, there's no such thing as Paradise."

Kiba frowned, "What makes you say that?"

Okami glanced at Tsume as one of the man's friends answered, "Maybe because we've been there. We've all seen it. And I'll tell ya; that place was no Paradise. It was more like heck."

"Well that's no surprise." Okami closed her eyes and gave a small smirk.

"You'll all see soon enough. You'll see it isn't worth at all what you thought." The man put a hand in his pocket, "Now why don't you all just get lost? You do have somewhere you belong don'tchya?"

Okami began walking down the street with Tsume by her side. Hige began to follow, and Toboe put his arm on Kiba's shoulder, "Come on Kiba, let's go."

The pack of wolves began to laugh, and Okami turned her head one last time._ Those wolves are below their own kind.. They're more like dogs._

"What a joke. A bunch of idiots give me the brush off." Tsume clenched his teeth.

"Ya right, you're not exactly one to talk you know." Hige replied.

"What did you say?" Tsume turned his head.

Hige sorta laughed, and put his hands up to his chest, "It's just.. In a couple of years we could be just like those guys.."

"This city is scary... Doesn't feel right. There may be a lot of wolves around here, but this place is cold." Toboe looked down at the ground.

"Well maybe they're right, the sooner we get outta here, the better off we'll be." Okami put her hands back in her pockets.

"And where do you think we should go then? There has to be something here," They all looked at Kiba, "Look how many wolves are in this city, I think we should stay and find out."

Okami frowned slightly, and continued walking. _I swear he's got an answer to every darn thing we say..._ She held back a growl.

Soon they found a small place to rest. After sitting down for a while, a loud grumbling sound made Okami turn to Hige, "What was that?"

Hige closed his eyes, "Oh that was me... Kind of hungry.." another loud grumble followed after, "But it was Tsume that time."

Tsume harrumphed and turned his head. Okami sighed and looked up at the crescent moon._ Wonder how long 'till we find something to eat. It's been a while since we've had anything to eat._ "I wonder how they get anything to eat. Standing around trash and doing nothing." Hige asked.

"I can't walk another step." Toboe whined.

Hige looked at him, "Okay then, I guess we should find a place to sleep."

Tsume stood up and began walking off. Okami rushed after to him. She heard Hige saying something to Toboe, "Man she sticks like glue to him. Everywhere he goes she's right behind him." She rolled her eyes at his comment, and Hige raised his voice, "Where the heck are you two going?"

Kiba stood up and began following them, as did Toboe. "Aww wait up!" Hige groaned.

After they reached a huge graveyard, Tsume looked around, "This'll be a good place to sleep."

Hige sighed, "Well looks like... We can forget food."

"This place is giving me the creeps." Toboe stated.

The began walking through and around the graves. "Guuys... I keep hearing something weird." Toboe whined.

Okami sighed as she turned her head to look at him, "My gosh, would you stop being afraid of everything?"

All of a sudden, an old wolf stuck it's head out of the ground. Okami jumped backwards screaming, as did Toboe and Hige. Tsume was in a fighting position, and Kiba just stood there. _GOSH!_

Tsume lightened up as he saw the wolf, and Hige sighed deeply and looked at the old wolf, "Hey Gramps, what are ya doing? You scared the crap outta us."

They were now looking at an old man, "Oh, I was only digging a hole for myself." The old man croaked.

Okami raised a brow, "A hole for yourself?"

"Are you saying you're digging a grave?" Kiba asked.

"Well when you get about my age, you begin to recognize when your time has come."

"You might wanna dig a little faster then." Tsume sighed, and Okami looked at him._ So rude!_

"I thought I was a loner too..." Toboe grumbled.

Kiba stared at the old wolf, "Excuse me, do you know of any Lunar flowers in this city?"

The old man 'ohed' and put his arms out wide, "The flower bed, it went on forever! Long, long ago, they bloomed all over this island. But one day they were all dug up and there isn't a single petal left."

Hige looked at him, "A long time ago huh?"

Toboe tilted his head, "Hey, can you tell us what color they were?"

"What color? Well let's see," he pointed to the moon in the sky, "The color of the moon."

Tsume pulled his head back, "And what about Paradise, have you been there?"

"Well, every wolf goes and searches for it. I myself tried to find it once."

Toboe glanced around, "What did you do?"

The old man climbed out of the hole, and began walking in a certain direction. The others began to follow him. Soon they reached a small den, and they stopped nearby. The old wolf pointed to it, "Look, that's the entrance over there."

Hige put his arm over his nose and mouth, "Ugh that reeks! Smells like death warmed over!"

Toboe's face saddened, "I was kinda hoping it would smell nice."

As Kiba began to walk towards it, the old man warned him, "I wouldn't." with that, Kiba stopped and looked at him.

"There have been many wolves who set out there. But most of them have never reached paradise."

The man from before, with the red shirt and black stripes was standing nearby behind them, "Okay old man, I think you should call it a day. Don't forget there's work to do."

"I see. Well I think I've dug enough." The old wolf began to walk towards him.

Kiba turned his head towards them, "Wait a minute; when your pack tried to find Paradise, is this the path you took?"

"I thought I told you it doesn't exist."

The old man looked at him, "Zali..."

The man called Zali frowned, "If you kids disrupt this pack in anyway, I'll show you no mercy. Now get outta town before dawn is at clear." with that, he turned and walked off, the old man following.

Okami and the others found a place to rest near the 'entrance' the wolf had shown them. She was sitting next to Tsume, who had his hand on one knee, "So tell me do you still believe in it?" He looked at Kiba, who was staring out at the graveyard.

"Believe in what?"

"Paradise. There's no such place." Tsume frowned, "They said they've been there. And apparently it was no Paradise."

Kiba turned to him, "Well, maybe what they found wasn't the real paradise."

Okami looked down, "Where the heck does all that confidence come from?"

"You know it's hopeless. And there's absolutely no guarantee we'll find it." Tsume glanced at Okami as he spoke, "We'd be stupid to keep going."

Toboe saddened, "Don't say that. Besides, getting angry just makes you angrier."

Tsume put his hands behind his head and lay down on the ground, putting a leg over the other, "Maybe we should just hang around and die in the gutter. Start digging some holes like that old man."

"It's not confidence." Kiba stared at Tsume, "I'm not really sure what it is. But it's always there screaming inside of me. I just have to know, I just have to get there. That's why I've been running all this time. I just can't imagine living without believing in it."

Hige, who had been laying down, sniffed the air, his eyes shot open and he sat straight up. The woman from the pack Okami had spotted came around a corner, "You guys must be starving by now."

Tsume sat up, and Hige nodded as he crawled over to her, "Yes! Yes we are! It's so kind of you to notice!"

Kiba glanced at them, and began walking away. The lady gave Hige a bag, and he pulled out a large piece of bread. Toboe went to follow after Kiba, "Wait Kiba, don't go!"

Hige looked at the bread and smiled, "Ah just let him go!" He looked up at the woman and added, "Thanks this is really great!"

"What about you two, aren't you gonna eat?" she looked at Tsume and Okami.

They both looked away, and Okami sighed. "Aww come on lighten up and dig in already! I mean there's no telling in when our next meal is gonna be." Hige said in between bites.

"Would you listen back there? Our little trip is over. We don't have a destination. It's finished." Tsume closed his eyes.

Hige looked up at the lady, "Well what do you think? Uhm miss.. uh?"

She smiled, "My name is Cole."

"Cole huh?" Hige said, dreamingly.

Okami gave a disgusted face, and silently harrumphed. "Maybe you guys should think about staying around for a while." Cole looked at them.

"Well that's tempting isn't it?" Hige laughed.

Far beyond annoyed, Okami stood up and began to walk off. She noticed Tsume following behind. Toboe came running there way and whined, "Guys, Kiba went running off by himself-" he turned his head to watch Okami and Tsume walk away, "Okami.. Tsume.. Wait what's the matter?"

"This isn't worth our time." Okami grumbled.

Toboe turned to Hige, pointing to where Okami and Tsume were heading, "Now they've left!"

Hige took a bite out of the bread, "Who cares, let 'em go. This place is more going for than I thought."

Toboe began to follow Okami and Tsume. "Come on where are you going? You can't keep doing this 'cause before you know it we'll all get split up and we'll be separated for good." Toboe said after catching up to them.

"S'fine by me." Okami grunted.

Toboe stopped and his voice was barely above a whisper, "Well it's not... by me."

Okami turned to look at the kid, and gave a small smile._ I guess he can tag along._

After walking for a while, they reached a tall building. Okami looked up to see a sign that read; Station.

They walked inside, and found a few benches to sit on. Tsume collapsed on one and grunted, "I'm really tired. How about we rest here for a while."

Okami nodded and lay on another one nearby. She gave a soft sigh, and looked to see Toboe sitting on some crates. He lifted his head and began howling, to let the others know where they were. She glanced at the ceiling, and became lost int thought. Soon she fell asleep.

Okami was awoken as she heard footsteps, and opened her eyes to see Hige standing nearby, looking around. "Word is they'll give us food around here."

She sat upwards, as did Tsume and Toboe. They walked over to a railing and looked below to see Zali giving a man some long harness-looking things. "What're they doing?"

Okami gave a small gasp as she saw wolves tied up to a large crate-looking thing, with many supplies in it._ They aren't pulling that are they? That's way too heavy!_ A man whipped a wolf and they started moving forward. Her eyes widened as she saw them pulling the crates forward, and her mouth gaped open.

They all stared in disbelief as the wolves slowly pulled the supplies up a walk-way. Okami noticed the old wolf- Gramps- pulling with the others. _He's too old to be doing that slavery work!_ Tsume gritted his teeth, and Okami continued to stare. They looked up and to their left to see Zali watching his pack pull the supplies.

Tsume frowned, "What the heck is going on down there?" He said, pointing down to the wolves.

Zali didn't reply, but just stared. A man put his hand in the air, "Okay hold it there, and rest the dogs!"

They stopped, and the wolves began to pant deeply. Another man threw a bucket of raw meet to them, and the wolves savagely ate away.

Okami couldn't bare watching anymore, and snapped, "Start talking!"

Zali calmly replied, "The train makes a quick stop. It gives the humans and us a chance to live. It's the only way we can all make a living here. We work for them and they feed us."

Hige looked at Tsume, "Scratching each others backs... Just like you, Okami and Tsume. You used to do the same thing."

Tsume snapped his head back to Hige, "We may have used them, but we were never used_ by_ them!"

Zali continued to watch the scene below, "Your opinion doesn't change a thing."

The wolves began to move again, and Okami tried to hold back tears._ That is slavery!_ Gramps, obviously worn out by all the work, began to collapse. Hige looked down there, "Uh oh, Gramps is in serious trouble!"

A man began to whip the old wolf, and as he tried to stand back up, he stumbled back down. The man continued to whip him, and Okami stared at the now dead wolf._ No!_

The wolves all stopped, and Zali gave a 'huh' sound, and looked at a boy standing not too far off. Okami recognized Kiba- but something was a bit off about him. He seemed ripped apart. Kiba began to growl, and ran towards the humans- now looking like a wolf. Zali ran along the rail, and jumped down on Kiba, holding him by his neck. Kiba finally gave in after snapping every which way.

Zali took the wolves to the graveyard, and put Gramps in the hole he had dug the day before. Zali looked at them, "I thought I told you to not come near."

Kiba sat against a grave, an arm around his shoulder. Okami stood beside Tsume, glancing at the hole._ That wolf never deserved to die like that._

"We have our own way of doing things around here." Zali frowned.

"Acting like a bunch of old strays? Claiming what you do. Doing nothing but stand by, how can you call that a life!?" Kiba snapped.

"What do you know about it?" Zali growled.

Kiba snorted, "You're pathetic."

Zali looked out at the sky, "You kids... Are still young..."

Okami glanced at Tsume, and whispered, "I can't believe they would let a wolf that old do work like that."

He looked at her, "These wolves are even lower than humans. I'm guessing they're too stupid to realize that, and just care about themselves." he whispered back.

She looked at the ground._ I hope Gramps rests in peace..._

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so basically I'm just re-doing the episodes, only with Okami in it. But don't worry, I'll add my own scenes here and there :) One more thing:**

**I don't own Wolf's Rain!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Nine-

Okami watched Toboe finish putting herbs around Kiba's scars. "There, this should help your wounds heal faster." Toboe was staring down at a now sleeping Kiba.

"It's typical. He never thinks first. Darn Kiba." Hige sighed.

"He couldn't watch that, without doing something about it." Toboe turned his head to look at Hige.

"Still, he shouldn't have butted in." Tsume growled lowly.

Toboe glanced at him, "Tsume..."

Tsume looked out from where they rested, "Let's just go. Get the heck outta here."

"But- We can't leave now." Toboe whined.

Hige raised his head to the sky, "Which is exactly why we should have gotten outta here yesterday."

"What ever happened to 'living here' or 'more forward going than we thought'?" Okami frowned.

Hige harrumphed, and turned his head away. Kiba opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, "Let's go-"

Toboe pushed him back down, "No, you're not going anywhere with wounds and an empty stomach."

Tsume glanced at Hige, "Well I know somebody here who has a stuffed gut."

"Hey you're the one who didn't want to eat! Cole was nice enough to give us food and you turned up your noses! It's rude to let food waste.." Hige gave a weak smile and waved his hand, "I had no choice but to eat it all myself, someone had to do it."

Toboe saddened, "You could have left us some."

"Well you were the ones who wandered off, not me." Hige snorted.

Okami looked at him, "Did you have a nice time with your little _date_?"

Hige itched his cheek, "I don't know... Something about her seemed kinda lonely."

Toboe looked at Tsume, "So what do we do? We have to do something."

Hige smiled, "Ooh like imposing on Cole's hospitality for a while?"

Tsume snapped, "No, like you getting us something to eat! By yourself!"

Hige gave a small gasp, "By myself!?"

Tsume stepped forward and gave a short growl. Hige 'aghed', and stood up, "Alright I'm going." he put his hands in his pockets, and trudged off.

"I'll go find more herbs." Toboe began running off.

Tsume sighed, and Okami gave a small smile. But it faded as she realized that they had to watch over the unconscious white wolf. _Darn it... _

After almost half an hour, Tsume had stood up from where he was sitting, and looked at Kiba, "Hey. We wasted a heck of a time here because of you."

Okami raised a brow and watched as Kiba opened his eyes to look at Tsume. "What were you up to last night? I know you didn't get all those wounds at the Station." Tsume asked, and then turned his head to the ground, "Not like I care or anything."

"I saw them once before. When I was little." Kiba muttered.

Okami stared at him in confusion._ The heck is he talking about?_ Kiba began to continue, "I was still just a pup... And the region where I was born... They blossomed all over."

"What are you talking about?" Tsume asked.

"The white flowers that only bloomed... Under a full moon.. They were Lunar flowers." Kiba stared up at the sky, "They were all burned to ashes." Kiba continued.

Okami took a step from where she was standing, "What the heck brought this on?"

"A fire ranged across our land. And it burned all the flowers in an instant. And all of my friends' escape routes were cut off and killed. I was the only one who survived. Why me? Why _just_ me? I don't have a pack anymore," He closed his eyes before continuing, "All I have left to go is Paradise."

Kiba's ranting was interrupted by a loud metallic sound not too far away. Okami turned her head in the direction the sound came from and frowned. _What the?_

Kiba began to stand up, and Tsume raised a brow "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm fine. I can move now." He grumbled.

Toboe came running in panting, and stopped when he saw Kiba, "Kiba... Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. What are you doing here, by yourself?"

Okami looked at him, "Where's porky?"

Toboe looked at her, "That's just it! He got caught, in this really big trap! And then they took him away somewhere!"

"All he has to do is fool the humans who caught him, and then he can get away." Tsume frowned.

Toboe turned his head to Tsume, "But he can't! He was knocked out by one of those wolves we saw! The ones who live here!"

Okami's eyes widened, "Why the heck would they do something like that!?"

"Where were they heading?" Tsume asked.

Toboe whined, "I don't know!"

Toboe backed up a bit when Tsume pointed to him, "Why didn't you give us a warning by howling? What are you doing here, you should have followed them!"

Toboe looked down, "Oh yeah, you're right."

"Let's go." Kiba stumbled out of the building they rested in, outside the town.

Tsume glanced at him, "Where to?"

Kiba hesitated before answering, "The city."

They followed him slowly, for Kiba was still wounded, and he was limping. Okami, annoyed at their slow pace, growled, "This is taking forever!" with that, she grabbed Kiba and put him over her shoulders, and grunted after feeling his weight, "Darn it Kiba, you just _had_ to go run off last night, and do what ever the heck it was you did!"

Kiba yelped, "Hey! Cut it out!"

After Okami ran off ahead, Tsume and Toboe hesitated a moment, and Toboe looked at Tsume, "Where did she get all that strength?"

Soon after entering the city, Kiba began yelling, "Okami, put me_ down_! I can walk on my own!"

She rolled her eyes and dropped him._ There, you stubborn wolf!_ She kept the thought to her self, and sighed. Tsume looked at them, "Alright, let's get a move on."

Before continuing, they saw Cole go down an alley. "That's the lady, the one from yesterday." Toboe pointed.

They ran up to the alley she went into, and turned into it to see the pack of wolves that lived in the town. One of them looked at Kiba, "Well now, looks like last night's beating didn't sink in."

Okami glanced at Kiba._ So that's what you were doing. Getting yourself torn apart._ The other wolves began to laugh, but stopped when they saw Zali behind Okami and the others. They turned, and Okami heard Cole whisper, "Zali..."

Tsume began to growl, "You mean you ordered this?"

Zali stared, confused, "Ordered what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Tsume snapped.

"What're you talking about?"

Kiba looked at Zali, "Is it true what we heard? You sold out our friend to those humans?"

Okami lowered her head, "Just how low will you wolves sink?"

"What's going on here?" Zali frowned.

One of the wolves grunted, "Heck if I knew."

Toboe pointed to him, "That guy told the humans to kill him! I heard him tell them!"

Zali's eye began to twitch, "Moss?"

As Kiba began to walk towards the one called Moss, Zali ran by and pushed him back against the wall. Right after, Zali punched Moss to the ground, and turned to Kiba, "This is _my_ pack!"

He turned back to Moss, "Why did you sell out their friend?"

Moss stood up and put his hand around his jaw, "He's an outsider, that's why."

Another one of the wolves looked at him, "Zali, isn't it you who has been selling out _your_ friends?"

"What?"

"It's the truth and you know it. You don't even do a _dog's_ work."

"Is that how you really feel? I thought as leader I had to do everything I had to for my pack." Zali lowered his head.

"Yeah, well none of us sees you as the leader anymore!" Moss and two other wolves began to run at Zali.

One hit him down, and the others began beating him up. Kiba tried to take a step, but Zali growled, "Stay out of this!"

Cole put her hands to her head, "Stop it! Just stop it!"

"That's enough." Moss and the other two began to walk away.

Zali stopped them, "Wait, tell me where they took him. Tell me where they took their friend."

They continued to walk off, "I don't know!"

Cole ran over to Zali, and helped him sit up. Tsume stepped up a bit, "Have any idea where they may have taken him?"

Zali looked up at them, "If you really want to give up on Paradise, now may be the time.."

Kiba stared down at him, "I don't have anywhere to go back to. All I can do is keep moving forward."

"Even if heck, is what we're headed towards." Kiba stared shockingly at Tsume.

Okami stepped beside Tsume, and he continued, "You people may not have been able to find Paradise, but there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that we will."

Zali began to stand up, "Come on."

"Zali," Cole looked at him.

He smiled, "I can still run." he began to take off down the alley.

The other four wolves began to follow him. After a moment, a small orange vehicle came in sight. Okami noticed a cage in the back of it._ That's where Hige is!_ Zali turned to them, "You go on ahead, I'll go from the back."

Now looking like wolves, they began running towards the vehicle. After they came near the front, the humans inside began trying to turn to avoid hitting them. In the process, the vehicle turned over on it's side and the cage fell off of it. Okami came around to the cage, as did the others. Hige, who had fell over, looked up at them, and sat upwards, "Darn it.. Do you guys always have to be so rough?"

Toboe frowned, "Do you even know how lucky you are to be alive!?"

"Come on, you can get out of there yourself, right?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah but you know, that barbaric stuff isn't my thing." Hige closed one eye.

Kiba came over and began crunching at the bars of the cage. They looked up when a human climbed out of the vehicle, "You darn dogs!" he pulled out a gun and began shooting at them.

Zali came running towards him from behind, and snapped the gun out of his hands. After Hige climbed out of the cage, they all began to run back to the city. Zali came following after a moment. Soon they came to the graveyard, and near the entrance in which Gramps had shown them the day before, "Come on, this way." Zali lead them into it, and down a tunnel.

Hige looked up from walking, "Do you think this tunnel is safe?"

Tsume grunted, "I say it's better than being burned up with the trash."

They exited the tunnel, and entered a larger one. Zali looked down the tunnel, "This is as far as I plan to go. From here on out you're all on your own."

"You're not coming with us?" Kiba looked at him.

"I don't know if the place your searching for exists, but it's time for you to find out yourselves."

The pack of five wolves began running down the tunnel, and Okami heard Zali talking to himself, "Long will there be clever things. Even if it looks like they've disappeared, they never really vanish. Like a pack of wolves. As long as there is a road, the flowers will never die. And neither will us wolves."

Okami turned her head to see Zali beginning to walk away, back into the smaller tunnel. She began to think to herself as she looked back ahead._ I wonder.. How far does this tunnel go?_

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean to make that last chapter so long, I hope you enjoy this one though! And I'll keep in mind not to write over six thousand words for one chapter ;) I don't own Wolf's Rain either!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Ten-

The five wolves had finally exited the tunnel, and were resting close by. Okami began to look around. They were taking camp near a field. She sniffed the air. _Hmm, it's very faint, but I definitely smell Deer._

She looked at the distant field, and saw the faint outlines of a herd of deer grazing the grass.

She put a hand on her stomach as hunger bit at it. She turned her head to see the others looking around for places to sleep when nightfall came. "Hey, I see some deer over in that field."

Toboe glanced her way, "Really? Kiba, can we go take one down? I'm really hungry!" he looked up at the white wolf.

"I guess... Hige, Tsume, and Okami, you can go catch one. Me and Toboe will find a spot to sleep." Kiba continued searching around the trees of the entrance to a forest.

Tsume took the other two wolves in the direction of the herd, and as they reached the field, Okami began looking at each of them, trying to find a weak one. Soon, she spotted one lagging behind. "Over there!" She whispered.

Hige looked at it and licked his lips, "Mmm, I can already taste it!"

Tsume hesitated a moment, "One of us will have to separate it from the herd, and then the other two of us can ambush it."

"I'll startle the herd," Okami volunteered.

Tsume nodded, and he and Hige made their way across the field, and hid in a thick bush. Okami crept to the opposite side, and came up behind the herd. She growled and snarled, alarming them. They ran to where the other two wolves hid, and as the hurt deer was far behind it's herd, Tsume and Hige jumped from their spot, and began attacking it.

Okami ran over, and bit into it's back leg. She let go as it started to kick out, but since she distracted it, Tsume had clamped his jaws on to it's throat. Hige jumped down from it's back and shook his head, "That was fun."

They began to drag their dinner to where they rested, and as they dropped the meal, Kiba came around a tree, "No trouble?"

They shook their heads, and Kiba turned his head as Toboe came running behind him, "Ooh! Food!"

Kiba stopped the pup and looked back at the three, "Who killed it?"

Okami nodded her head to Tsume, "He did."

"Then you get first bite."

After Tsume gulped down a piece of meat, the others joined in. As the sun fell, they found spots to sleep. Okami curled up next to a tree and kept her eyes open. She looked at the stars above, and sighed. Finally, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

As the sun rose, Okami opened her eyes, and noticed everyone else was still sleeping. She gave a small yawn and stood up. She closed her eyes drowsily, and sniffed the air. Her eyes shot open as she caught a scent. _That scent... It smells familiar.._ She tried to think when she heard a stick snap. She turned her head to the forest behind her, and saw a pair of glowing eyes.

She stared for a moment longer before laying her ears flat, "Guys, wake up!"

Hige grumbled, "What is it- Hey, what's that smell?"

A low growling noise came from the trees, and Okami recalled the scent. Her ears shot up, and she barked, "Bear!"

The creature came out of the dark, it lips curled back in a snarl. Toboe was frozen where he stood, and the others growled defensively at the enemy. Okami lowered her head, but kept her eyes on it. The bear looked at all of them, and then at the dead half-eaten deer. _It wants our meal..._

The bear slowly walked towards them, and Okami deepened her growl. The bear gave out a snarling sound, and tried walking around them. Hige ran over and in front of it. Soon, they began circling it. Okami, at the back, gave one more growl before jumping on to it's back.

As the bear reared to try and knock her off, Tsume and Kiba bit at it's back legs. Hige began chomping at it's side, and Okami tried biting at the clump of fur around it's throat. _Bears have too much fur!_ She thought as she began ripping at it, but soon she began slipping off. Okami jumped off, and tried to grab the bottom of it's throat. She dodged aside before getting close to it's neck, as teeth snapped at her.

Kiba and Tsume jumped out of the way as the bear's front paws slammed to the ground. Okami snarled, and jumped at it's throat once more. As she grabbed fur, she began ripping, and as she tugged away, she realized she only grabbed fur. Hige was now on it's back scratching at it's pelt. The bear gave out yowls and snarls.

Okami circled a bit, and clamped her jaws on it's front leg. She sank her fangs deeper. A now angry bear used it's other foreleg and tossed Okami aside. She winced in pain as a long scar came across her flank, but she tried her best to ignore it. When she tried to move towards the bear once more, her vision blurred a bit. She looked at the deep wound on her side, and noticed blood oozing from her new wound.

Distracted, Okami didn't realize the bear had reared, knocked Hige off, and was now landing on top of her. She turned her head as she felt a huge paw slam on her side. She yelped as the bear pinned her and was trying to snap at her throat. As she struggled, she became dizzy, and tried biting at it's leg. The other three wolves jumped on both sides of the bear, and Kiba bit into it's throat.

The bear fell over, and Okami scrambled to her paws. She began to pant, and sat down. Hige shook his head, "Did you forget bears have two forelegs? Honestly, before you bite into one, make sure someone else is attacking it's other!"

Okami stifled a growl, and just gave a long, cold stare at the brown pelted wolf. She turned her head as Toboe came walking towards them, "Whoa! That was scary!"

Okami sighed and gave another look at her wound. Blood stained that side of her pelt, as if she was slammed into a thousand rocks. She looked around to find something to put on it, and prevent it from getting worse. Soon, she found goldish-colored flowers. She remembered they were called Marigold, took a few, and chewed them into a pulp. She then put them around her wound.

"You gonna be alright?" Tsume asked.

She nodded, and Kiba began leading them deeper into the forest. Okami did her best to keep up, but she began to limp, and lagged behind a tad. Kiba gave her a cold look and asked, "Do you need someone to _carry_ you?"

She held back a snarl, "No, I'm fine."

Hige raised a brow, "Huh?"

Okami watched Toboe whisper to him, and Hige began to burst out laughing, "Seriously Kiba? She _carried_ you through that city back there? I don't believe it!"

Kiba frowned, turned his head, and continued walking. Tsume walked quietly beside Okami, hands in his pockets.

As they were deeper in the forest, Toboe looked around, "Hey, isn't this forest strange to you? There are no animals."

"Tell me something; you do know you're a wolf right? They probably ran off once they saw us." Hige grumbled, "This is the problem with taking city kids to the woods."

Okami raised her head to the sky as she heard a loud eerie sound. She recognized it from Freeze City, and winced as it became louder. The others raised their heads as well, and Hige frowned, "A Noble's ship."

Okami took a step back as she saw a huge aircraft firing red laser lights at a smaller ship. The lights went off in different directions, and a loud explosion followed after. She raised a brow as Kiba began walking towards the commotion. "Hold it, it has nothing to do with us, stay out of it!" Tsume snapped.

"I can feel it..." Was Kiba's reply.

Hige reared back, "Feel what?"

"I'm not sure... But it's so familiar," He turned to them, "Come on, don't you guys feel anything at all?"

He began running off, and Toboe yelled, "Kiba!"

"That guy is hopeless..." Hige sighed before following him.

Toboe, Okami, and Tsume followed after. Okami winced every time she put her feet on the ground, but she continued running. _Darn that stupid bear. If only it hadn't attacked..._

Okami looked up to see more lights hitting the sky, and as one hit the ship, a loud crashing noise came after, and the small ship began falling out of the sky.

As they neared a small mountain, Hige lifted his head, "That scent..."

Okami looked up to see something small fall onto the top of the mountain. _What the..._ The wolves slowed as they reached the bottom of the mountain. They began to climb up, and Okami noticed a faint scent of flower._ That's the same scent from the city!_ She looked up at Tsume, who was already almost at the top with the others.

As they reached the top, Okami looked around. There were trees up here, and Okami could smell water. They walked through the small forest, and soon, came to a field with a huge lake, and a large abandoned-looking building ways away.

She looked around the water, and as she spotted a young girl sitting with her feet in the water, Okami let out a small gasp. The girl had pink hair, and looked pale. When she noticed their presence, she looked up, and to Okami's amazement, the girl had piercing red eyes. _What the...?_

"Who is that..?" Tsume frowned.

Okami watched the girl get off the rock she was sitting on, and into the water, which was a little higher than the ankle. Kiba began walking towards her. After he was in front of the girl, he dropped his disguise as a human, and the girl knelt down to pet him.

_Did...He know this girl?_ Okami sniffed the air and her eyes widened._ Is that flower scent coming from her?_ Hige was smiling, "That's the flower maiden!"

_Flower maiden?..._

The girl began leading the five wolves towards the large building Okami saw earlier. Hige began explaining to Toboe who she was, "That's Cheza, the flower maiden. The way I heard it, The Nobles had too much time on their hands, and created her from Lunar Flowers, in a lab somewhere."

"Making a human from a flower? Give me a break you really believe all that?" Tsume grunted.

Okami looked at him, and heard Hige laugh, "Come on, she's standing right there isn't she?"

As they reached the building, Okami, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe waited outside, in case something followed them. Okami began walking around, listening for any noises. She raised her head when she caught a scent. _Smells like... Human!_ "Humans!"

Gunfire went off, and the four wolves began running inside the building. As they caught up to Kiba and Cheza, Hige panted, "Kiba we're in serious trouble! I smell humans all over the place!"

"I think we're surrounded!" Toboe whined.

Tsume looked at Cheza, and gave a low growl. Kiba stood in front of her, "No, it wasn't her!"

"Come on guys we don't have time for this! We have to escape!" Toboe switched his glances from Tsume to Kiba.

"What do ya mean escape, we're surrounded!" Hige exclaimed, "Where the heck are we supposed to go!?"

Cheza began to walk away, into a different room, and Kiba followed. "Where are you going?" Tsume snapped.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Hige blinked.

Toboe looked around, "What do we do?"

Tsume frowned, "We don't have much of a choice." He turned back the way they came, and ran off.

Okami hesitated, and then followed him. She heard Hige following behind. "Where's the runt?" she asked.

"He went with Kiba." He huffed.

Soon, they entered a small clearing filled with five men, armed. Okami glanced at one, and ran towards him. To the humans, it looked as if they were just running by and making deadly scars appear, when actually, they were snapping their jaws through their flesh.

Okami bit his throat, killing him, and watched the other humans fall dead. She put a hand on her side, and looked at bandages around the wound she received from the bear. _I guess when I put the marigold, it affected my disguise as a human..._ She frowned, and ran close behind Hige and Tsume.

They entered an even larger clearing, and Okami ducked behind a rock to avoid being shot. She peaked her head out to see over two dozen men. "Look at all of them!" Hige gasped in terror.

She gave a low growl before creeping back into the large building._ There's too many places here that are outside._ She ran along a hallway, hearing another two sets of footsteps behind her. She knew Hige and Tsume were following.

Okami looked ahead to see two men shooting at something farther away. She smirked before jumping behind one, and slicing his throat. She looked to see the other dead, and Tsume standing over him with his Jackknife.

She turned her head to where the men were shooting at, to see Kiba, Cheza, and Toboe crawl out from behind a rock. Hige came up behind Okami and sighed, "We're totally screwed, they've got the entrance completely blocked off!"

"What do we do? If we left her here, we could get away." Tsume referred to Cheza.

Kiba growled, "Forget it!"

They turned their heads when Toboe called to them, waving his hand in front of a tunnel. Okami, Tsume, Hige, and Kiba entered the tunnel after Toboe to see Cheza a bit ahead, "This way!" She called.

The maiden began to run deeper, and the wolves followed after her. Okami looked behind them to make sure no one followed. She sighed in relief when she saw no one. They soon entered a different hallway, and ran down one way. Okami looked ahead to see a man aiming his gun at them. She jumped and landed on his back. He fell over dead, and they continued. She hesitated a moment, to look out a large hole in the side, and down to many men marching everywhere.

She caught the sight of a lady with blonde hair, and holding a radar. She narrowed her eyes before following the others._ I know her... But from where? She looks so familiar..._ After the hallway ended, they entered a small room, with roots growing everywhere. _Dead end!_ Toboe began to panic yet again, "There's no use! There's no way we can get out of here!"

Hige grumbled, "We could always try surrendering..."

Okami and Tsume flashed him a look, and he put his hands up to his chest, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"This way," They all turned to see a new tunnel, with Cheza standing in front. She entered it, and began running into the darkness. Kiba followed quickly, Hige after him. As Toboe entered he looked back at the two hesitant wolves, "Come on!"

She frowned before following after Tsume. After they entered the tunnel, she noticed the entrance close behind them. _At least they can't follow us..._ They continued through the tunnel, and soon came out into the side of the mountain. She looked around, and noticed it was nightfall.

"Let's go." She turned her head to see Kiba beginning to make his way down the mountain.

Okami sighed and looked down at her side. The pain subsided a little, but it still throbbed. She looked at the small splat of blood that leaked through the bandages. She also noticed four small, but long cuts through the bottom of her shirt. _I now extremely hate bears._

Looking back up, Okami followed after Tsume down the mountain, with Toboe not too far behind. _At least we escaped that place alive..._

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! It took a while for me to get all the ideas for the extra parts and everything, I didn't want to copy the episodes! I don't own Wolf's Rain either!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Eleven-

Quietly, the wolves made their way down the mountain. Okami peeked from a bush she hid behind, and watched a small machine fly by, "it's gone."

The others came out from behind other bushes, and started going down again. _This mountain is quiet tall... But not exactly._ Okami looked around to make sure other machines weren't watching them.

They walked along a path on the side of the mountain. Cheza had nearly walked off the side, in which made Toboe give a little scream. He sighed when she turned back onto the path. "How can she tell?" Toboe looked at Hige.

He raised a brow, "she has antennas... You can't see them though."

"I wonder if she's on edge, around us.." Toboe looked at Cheza, "if so, then why?"

Kiba looked up at them, "it's because you're on edge around her."

"Who the heck wouldn't be on edge around her?" they all turned to look at Tsume, "she's not a flower, nor a wolf, or even a flower. How are we ever supposed to trust something like that? And even more so, a Noble created it."

"Are we really going to take her with us?" Okami grunted.

"Yeah," Kiba replied.

Tsume glanced his way, "what for?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Toboe gave a small smile, "it would be mean to leave her out here, and besides, I think it's cool smelling Lunar flowers. Don't you?"

"Isn't that the danger to us? If she stinks up the whole place, it gives away where we are," Tsume snorted.

"A human's sense of smell isn't that sensitive." Kiba looked at him.

Tsume glared back, "but my eyes tell me she's trouble. What good is she to us anyway?"

Kiba gave a low growl, "Cheza is more important than anything. And if you're a wolf, Tsume, you should know this."

"Sorry but I don't." Tsume spat back.

Okami raised a brow._ There they go again... _

"She's going to get us to Paradise!"

Tsume snarled, "I'm so sick of hearing that word."

A low singing interrupted their argument. Okami glanced at Cheza, who had her head raised to the moon. All of a sudden, she became drowsy, "What the..." She backed up against a tree, and slipped down.

She watched Toboe do the same against a rock, "all of a sudden, I'm feeling... Tired." Toboe fell on his side and began to close his eyes.

Hige was already out like a bug, and Tsume had his hand on his head, "Don't fall asleep!"

"Too late..." Toboe muttered.

Okami clenched her teeth, and tried to stand up, only to fall back down, "What's happening..?"

"I have no idea what's going on... I just.." Kiba fell asleep before he could finish.

Tsume fell down next to Okami. She hung her head low, and let sleep engulf her.

She was in an icy terrain, chasing a deer with Tsume beside her. _Food!_ She followed the deer, and let the breeze blow through her fur._ The wind feels so nice!_ Okami finally jumped on the deer's back, and clamped her jaws shut on to it's throat.

Tsume ran up beside her, and they both ate. Tsume had looked up at her, and smiled, "Good catch."

She returned his smile, "thank you."

Okami opened her eyes to see daylight. She realized she was laying down on the ground, and sat up. She looked around and saw Cheza smiling at her, "you two slept the longest."

Okami's eyes widened and she looked around._ Where is everyone!?_ She saw Tsume beginning to awake, and as soon as he realized where he was, he jolted up straight, and jumped backwards.

Cheza continued to look at both of them, "did you have sweet dreams?"

Okami looked away, and Tsume muttered, "I uhm... Don't remember..."

"You were running," Cheza answered, "and you were eating a deer with Tsume."

Okami glanced at her, and blushed._ How did she know what we were dreaming of?_ She gave a small cough, and stood up. Kiba began walking towards them, and Tsume had stood up beside her. Kiba looked at them, "it's no use, those people are covering every road that leads off the mountain. We're gonna have to find another way outta her."

Okami watched Tsume walk up to Kiba, "next time, don't leave it here with us... I'm not gonna be responsible."

"I tried to wake both of you, but you didn't even budge. Besides you seemed pretty happy where ever you were."

Okami frowned, "oh shut up, we were tired that's all," she leaned against a huge Oak.

After some time, Hige and Toboe came running to them, with strange items in their hands, and Hige began to pant, "wow that was rough."

"We're back." Toboe managed to say, after panting.

Kiba raised a brow, "you two sure took a long time."

"Eh, the runt here kept wandering off. Here," Hige tossed a box to Kiba, "there's some food."

Toboe began walking towards Cheza, "we picked up some other things too," he held up a fur coat.

"What the heck do you plan to do with that?" Tsume raised a brow.

Toboe smiled at him, "What do ya think? It's a present." he put it on Cheza, who seemed she didn't much care for it.

Cheza frowned, and Toboe saddened, "I guess, you don't like it?"

"Sure looks that way," Kiba huffed.

Hige laughed, "what did I tell ya," he held out pink boots, "now these are great."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Okami watched Hige put the boots in front of Cheza.

Cheza slipped them on, and took the fur coat off. She smiled, and began dancing around in them. As she turned one way, she froze, and gave a small gasp.

Okami looked the way Cheza was, and was staring at an old woman. _What the?_ The old woman began walking towards them, "you are wolves.."

"Who are you?" Kiba growled.

The old woman took off the sun glasses she was wearing, and opened her eyes. Okami gave a small gasp when she saw the woman had the same red eyes as Cheza. "I am the Hanabito."

Hige looked up, "that stench..."

"It's them." Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"I got a feeling we shouldn't hang around here any longer." Okami frowned.

The wolves followed the Hanabito through the woods. Toboe looked at Hige, "You think we can trust her?"

"If she's like Cheza, we don't have to worry." Hige replied.

They continued to follow her, and soon came to a huge tree, with roots growing everywhere.. The Hanabito opened a door, waited as the wolves and Cheza rushed in, and she closed the door behind her.

Okami looked around and leaned against a wall._ I guess it's safe for now.._

Cheza had sat in a chair, across from the old woman. The Hanabito began telling them of how she came to this place, and that she was like Cheza, but not exactly. Cheza was a pure creation, "even if you know nothing about yourself, I do." the Hanabito looked at Cheza after a moment, "the wolf seeks out the flower, and the flower seeks out the wolf. And yet, no matter how you feel, you must no go with them."

"But why?" Cheza asked.

"It will only lead to _destruction_." The old woman's voice was barely above a whisper.

Kiba snarled, "are you crazy?"

"I'm not talking to you." the Hanabito looked at him.

"Come on Cheza, let's go." Kiba looked at Cheza, but she didn't move.

Okami listened as the Hanabito went on, "the faintest scent of flower is all I have left now... And soon I too, will wither and fade."

"What should this one do?" Cheza leaned forward from her chair.

"You have the ability to sustain the life of a Hanabito. Stay here."

"Cheza, don't listen to her." Kiba glanced at her.

"Wolf! Just what do precisely will you achieve by taking this precious girl with you!?" The Hanabito snapped.

"To get to Paradise." Cheza muttered, "we are going to Paradise."

Okami raised a brow and stared at her._ Did someone tell her where we were headed?_

Tsume raised his head and looked at the window, "Shh, be quiet!"

Okami glanced at the window, and saw the blonde lady with the radar nearby. _Fudge! She can track us with that thing!_

Hige looked out as well, "I smelled her back at the castle. I know I've seen her before, but I don't know where!"

"What now?" Okami looked at Kiba.

Kiba looked down at Cheza, "Let's go!"

Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Okami climbed quietly into a tree. As soon as the lady came close enough, Okami jumped down in front of her, startling her. The lady gave a small gasp as Tsume and Hige jumped down beside her, and Toboe behind her. "You're the boys and girl I saw! Who are you? What's going on here?"

She turned to the tree as Kiba and Cheza walked out, "Cheza..."

Okami frowned._ So she knows the flower maiden._ Kiba jumped onto a rock with Cheza, and revealed himself as a wolf. The blonde lady stared wide eyed. Taking their chance, Okami, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe ran after Kiba, following him through the forest, and towards a nearby city.

As soon as they began running through the city, Cheza turned her head and stopped. They all stopped and looked at her. "She's crying..." Cheza looked down.

"Do you mean the old lady?" Kiba asked.

Cheza nodded.

Okami looked around, and then back at the flower maiden. Cheza looked up at Kiba, "Kiba, can this one stay with you? Is it alright if this one stays with you?"

Kiba nodded, "Cheza, you have to stay with us."

Cheza looked at Hige, "Hige?"

He began to laugh, "Sure why not? When you're on a journey, the more the merrier!"

"Toboe?" she glanced at the smaller wolf.

He nodded and grinned.

She then looked at the gray wolf, "Tsume?"

He gave a loud sigh, "fine you can tag along. As long as it gets us where we're going I can put up with you."

Cheza turned to Okami, "Okami?"

She looked around before replying, "if it's fine by Tsume, it's fine by me."

Kiba put a red coat around Cheza, and they sneaked through the streets of the city unnoticed. They went back to the house of the Hanabito, and waited outside while Cheza went in. After a moment passed, she came back out.

Okami looked at Tsume, "I hope she doesn't slow us down."

He grinned, "Me either."

She let her eyes close half way, and held his hand. "Do you really think this Paradise place exists?"

Tsume grunted, "I don't know.."

She looked at the sky, "if it does.. Maybe we'll see Kitsune there."

"Yeah... Maybe.." Tsume let out a small sigh.

Okami leaned against his shoulder, and watched the clouds, "I sure hope so."

Tsume looked at her, and smiled, "So do I."

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter Eleven! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Twelve-

The five wolves and Cheza went back to the nearby city, to find a way down the mountain without being caught by soldiers. Okami looked up to see the moon rising high in the sky. _Must be near midnight.._ She let out a soft sigh through her nose.

They walked passed an alley when Cheza suddenly stopped. Okami looked behind her, and then to her right, to see a blue-coated dog in the alley. Her eyes widened as she recognized the dog from Freeze City._ Is it's human in that building?_

Cheza walked up to the dog, and knelt down. The dog's growling subsided, and she stared into Cheza's red eyes. Okami raised a brow. Cheza began talking to the dog in a low voice, and Okami managed to hear a few of her words, "You are part wolf, and you've never known for all your life.."

_That dog is part wolf? That may be why it can tell what we are..._ The door to the building next to the wolf-dog began to open, and they made a quick run before anyone caught them.

As dawn came, the wolves and the flower maiden found an old dump to hide in. They were inside a bus, in which was broken up. Okami sighed and looked at the small holes in the ceiling of the vehicle. Hige stuck his head out for a moment, "this should be a perfect place to hide!"

"Once we catch wind of what they're up to, we'll come right back," Tsume glanced at Toboe.

Kiba looked at Cheza, "Cheza, you stay with Toboe."

Okami, Tsume, Hige, and Kiba exited the bus, and Toboe stuck his head out the door, "don't be too long, okay?"

The four wolves walked around the city. Okami glanced around, making sure no soldiers spot them. She turned her head to look behind her, and narrowed her eyes. She was watching a soldier with bandages around his shoulder and head walking with another one. _Looks like we tore you up. Wonder how you even managed to survive._ She kept a low growl to herself and looked ahead.

Kiba glanced around, "Let's split up for now, and meet back up at the bus."

Okami nodded, and followed Tsume down a different street. Okami turned her head and noticed an alley leading into a different part of town, "let's try over there."

"Alright," Tsume led her down the alley and they found their selves at the edge of town.

She looked around, and then looked at a small pathway leading down a ways, and then some sort of forest. "How about there?" Okami nodded her head to the pathway.

Tsume turned to look and smiled, "looks like a good way," he lifted his head to look at some soldiers nearby, "we'll have to do something about them, though."

She nodded, "yeah, let's get back."

Okami entered the bus right behind Tsume. She noticed everyone was already back, and Hige turned his head, "how's it looking?"

"We found an escape route that'll be perfect," Tsume smirked.

Kiba nodded, "that settles it. We leave tonight."

"Alright! We can finally get outta here!" Toboe exclaimed.

Okami sneaked around the side of a building, with Tsume and Hige behind her, "kay, they're over there."

Hige jumped to the top of the building they hid behind, and Tsume went the other way. She remained where she was. When Hige nodded, Okami grabbed a rock, and tossed it over some ways. A few soldiers turned their heads and ran over to find the source of the noise.

Tsume came out from the other side of the building and jumped onto the back of one of them. Okami did the same to another, and Hige jumped from the building onto another coming out. Okami looked around and smiled when she realized they've killed most of them.

She looked around and nodded, "that's all of them here, let's go!"

The three went to the side of the pathway Okami spotted earlier, and jumped down below where Kiba and the others waited.

"Operation successful," Hige nodded.

"Then let's get out of here-" Kiba was interrupted as a rifle went off.

Okami watched as a bullet hit the ground next to her feet. She and the others looked up to see the old man from Freeze City aiming his gun at them, "You darn wolves!"

They began running around to avoid being shot. As Kiba led Cheza one way, she fell over. The man aimed at her, but Kiba stood in between.

Okami stopped and watched, as did the others. The man shot and the bullet hit Kiba's shoulder, but he didn't budge much. Just as he was about to shoot again, no bullet came out. _He has to reload his rifle! This is our chance!_ As he fidgeted with his gun, the wolves made a quick run for it.

The wolves continued running and entered an odd looking forest. After a while, they slowed. Okami looked around at the look-alike trees. As she looked up, she realized there were no leaves on them. _This forest is just a dead one..._

Moments passed, and they continued walking through.

Hige gave a sigh, "man this place is depressing... I thought forests should be... More alive."

"It's the Forest of Death, remember?" Toboe turned his head to look at Hige.

Okami raised a brow._ Forest of Death?_ "That's the reason the humans can't follow us in here," Kiba replied.

"Well, we don't have to rely on compasses or what ever, but shouldn't there be some animals? You know like a rabbit or a fox.." Hige closed one eye.

"Rabbit huh? In other words; hungry." Toboe teased.

"Sue me alright?" Hige grunted, and stared at Toboe.

"We'll probably come to a town once we're out of this forest," Kiba looked at them, "just hang in there until then."

"If we make it out of here alive that is," Tsume kicked a skull.

Toboe jumped back in surprise, and stepped on a large bug. The bug began to fly off. It started coming back and flew straight for Toboe. As it came closer, Toboe screamed and shut his eyes. Tsume caught the bug before it could touch him. "There are plenty of bugs though." Tsume stared at it, "I've never seen a bug like this."

He put it out to Hige, "here."

Hige scooted backwards, and Tsume frowned, "you're hungry aren't ya? Chow down."

"Why should I!?" Hige gave a small gasp.

"Eat it." Tsume growled.

"I ain't your taster! And why are you telling me what to do? You're not our leader... Right?" Hige looked at Kiba.

Hige groaned, and then lit up, "hey I know! Let's give it to Cheza!" He took the bug from Tsume's hand and walked over to the flower maiden, "I bet you're hungry, right?"

Kiba knocked the bug out of Hige's hand, "Cheza does not eat bugs."

"Well then, what should we feed her?" Hige raised a brow.

Cheza smiled, "this one doesn't eat anything."

"Not a thing?" Hige looked amazed.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen her eat before," Okami grunted.

"This one drinks, and basks," Cheza nodded.

"Basks in what?" Kiba turned to look at her.

The maiden looked up. The trees blocked out the sky entirely, and Cheza saddened, "but not here..."

"Oh I get it," Toboe looked at her, "The sunlight."

Hige nodded, "makes sense, she is a flower."

The wolves and Cheza continued their way through the forest, until Toboe stumbled, "ow!"

Okami sighed as they came to a stop. _We're gonna be here forever!_ She waited by a tree next to Tsume while Kiba checked Toboe's foot.

Toboe began to laugh and Okami turned to see Cheza petting him and Hige. She frowned. Toboe turned to them and smiled, "come on! Have Cheza pet you too!"

Okami raised a brow and looked at Tsume. He had a disgusted look on his face. They both gave a sigh.

After a moment, they continued through the forest. Hige gave a smile, "this forest ain't so bad once you get used to it. Nothin' to fight over, and the best part is there's no humans around. We got it all to ourselves."

Toboe nodded in agreement, "yeah and if we get hungry there's plenty of bugs to eat."

Hige gave a small laugh, "fat chance pal!"

"Then you better not complain when we don't share with you," Tsume grunted.

Hige turned to Tsume, "I'll say it again; Who the heck died and made you the leader, huh?"

"Neither one of us is the leader, Hige. This just isn't the kind of pack that has one," Kiba stated flatly.

"What kind of pack are we then?" Okami turned to look at the white wolf.

"Guys come on, that doesn't really matter right?" Toboe groaned, "Hey I know, when we all get out of here, what's the very first thing you wanna do?"

"What do ya think?" Hige looked at the small wolf.

"Eat as much as I can." Tsume stared at Toboe.

Kiba frowned, "eat and sleep."

Okami sighed and kept silent. Toboe's stomach growled and he smiled, "uh.. I guess you're right."

"Cheza!"

The bickering wolves turned to see Cheza on her back breathing hard. "You must be exhausted.." Kiba looked at her, "we'll rest a while."

"It is alright, this one is fine.." Cheza replied.

Okami raised a brow._ If you were fine would you be laying on the ground panting?_ Hige interrupted her thoughts, "a bird!"

"Where?" Toboe looked at him.

"It's the forest of death, you must be seeing things," Tsume replied.

"No! I'm sure I heard the flapping of wings above us!" Hige retorted, "It was from an owl, which means..." he began to run off, "WE GOT MEAT!"

"Hey! Hige, come back here!" Tsume growled.

The wolf ignored him and continued running off. "What an idiot, stay here." Tsume began running after Hige.

Okami huffed, "Like heck I'm staying here," she followed Tsume.

Tsume and Okami caught up to Hige. "You must have seen some dead leaves falling," Tsume watched as Hige looked around, "let's go back."

"It doesn't make sense... I'm absolutely sure I saw it!" Hige groaned.

A 'hooting' made the three turn around. Up on a branch an owl stared down at them. "See, what did I tell ya, it was an owl!" Hige smiled, "but there isn't enough meat to split with everybody..."

Tsume put an arm in front of Hige, "be careful Hige," he turned to look at the owl, "there isn't any scent."

Okami sniffed the air; he was right. No scent drifted from the owl. "There's something suspicious about that owl."

"An owl suspicious, wolves that look delicious! And they even got lost! Well done!" the owl cocked it's head one way.

Okami's eyes widened._ It_ talks! Tsume growled and tried to leap at it. As he missed, the owl flew off.

"The lost stays lost! Well done! Well done!" The owl flew in circles.

A howl caught their attention, "That's Toboe's howl!"

They began running back to the others. After they came up to Toboe, Tsume looked at him, "what's wrong?"

"All of a sudden she just..." Toboe trailed off.

Okami knelt down in front of Cheza and noticed some odd veins becoming very visible on her throat, and the bottom of her cheek, "is she withering?"

"She needs water!" Kiba looked up, "even sunlight will help!"

Tsume growled, "but there isn't any. The woods are too thick, and the ground is too dry. We'll never find any water here."

"We have to!" Kiba snarled.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Toboe asked.

Hige sniffed the air, "I say to the right."

"Do you smell water that way?" Kiba asked

"No but standing here won't do anything."

"Here isn't helping. Here isn't helping!" They all turned to see the owl on a branch.

"It's an owl," Kiba muttered.

Tsume growled, "Darn thing is back!"

"It can't be helped if there's no light! It can't be helped if there's no water! It can't be helped if the flower is withering," Okami hated the way the owl's voice rang through the forest.

Kiba snarled, "what did you say!?"

"Wait a minute," Toboe looked up, "That owl probably lives here in this forest right? And if he does, don't you think he knows where we can find water?"

Kiba looked back up at the owl, "alright tell us; where's the closest place we can find water?"

The owl cocked it's head one way. Hige growled, "Stupid bird! Cut the acting already and spill it! Do you live here in this forest, or not?"

Kiba added, "if you do then tell us! She has to have water now!"

Cheza, who was on Kiba's back, opened her eyes, "who are you talking to?"

"To an owl.." he replied.

"An owl?"

Kiba took his eyes off of Cheza, "Come on, isn't there any water in this forest!?"

The owl flew off, "Go a stray, Go a stray my good wolves! Answers always lie in illusion."

They began to follow it through the forest. "We can't loose it! It's the only lead we've got!" Tsume growled.

"You will never find what you are looking for! If a searcher were to find that it is searched for! It would become a mere option!" The owl landed on a branch up ahead.

They stopped to see it looking at a cave. "The answer lies within darkness! The answer lies within confined spaces! Only those who bravely enter will be rewarded," the owl went on.

"Is that a riddle?" Toboe asked.

"Bird-brain wants us to go in the cave," Hige groaned.

Toboe looked at Tsume, "so does that mean there's water inside?"

"How should I know?" Tsume grunted.

Kiba began walking into the cave, Cheza still on his back. Hige stopped him, "hey don't go in there! Are you gonna believe what some old owl tells you? This whole thing stinks!"

"You tell me where we can find water then! Can you do that, Hige?" Kiba snarled, and continued inside, "at this point, we don't have any other choice."

With a sigh, Okami and the others followed Kiba inside. She turned her head when the owl stared on, "Only those who bravely enter.. Who bravely enter.."

The continued through different tunnels, and soon came to two different ways. Hige groaned, "I saw this thing earlier..."

"You mean we're going in circles?" Toboe looked at him

Tsume huffed, "stupid place is like a maze. And to make matters worse, it all looks the same."

"We went left last time," Kiba began going down the right side.

"Just take it easy will ya?" Tsume gave a low growl.

Toboe came and stood in front of Kiba, "Kiba... You're just tired right? You want me to carry her?"

"Why, can you carry her? You think you can carry her, answer me!" Kiba snapped.

Okami frowned slightly._ Why yell at the kid? He's only trying to help out._ She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to get her ears chewed off.

"Well I-" Toboe began.

"I'm fine! We don't have time to take a rest!" Kiba interrupted him.

Tsume sighed, "Would you cut the crap? We can't trust your nose anymore. The scent of flower has screwed it up."

"My nose is fine!" Kiba turned to him.

"Kiba, put Cheza down." Tsume leaned to one side.

The white wolf snarled, "Do you still not trust her?"

"With the way you've been acting, it's _you_ we can't trust. As leader of a pack, you have to be calm and detached. And right now you don't have that. It's impossible for someone to be right all the time you know."

"Stay out of my way."

"Is that a threat?"

"Guys!" Toboe stepped forward and crushed something.

Okami turned to look at what the pup stepped on. A bird's skeleton lay on the ground. Okami stepped towards it and looked at it, and gave a small gasp, "that's an owl's skeleton!"

A bug jumped out from underneath the bones, and Okami jumped backwards. The bug began to crawl up Hige's leg, and he began to panic. He jumped around and kicked it off.

Okami looked at a small hole in the side of the wall, and heard a sound._ Oh shucks..._ She watched as many more bugs began to crawl out of it.

Toboe whined, "there's a million of them!"

Tsume snarled, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that owl!"

"Let's get out of here!" Hige turned to Tsume.

"Where do we go?" Toboe asked.

They began to fight off the bugs as they came closer. Okami stepped on one, and looked up. Tsume climbed onto a ledge and looked down, "Kiba, up here!"

Kiba threw Cheza up, and Tsume caught her. He put her on the ledge and jumped down. Tsume smirked, "are wolves gonna lose to a bunch of bugs?"

"I must admit we like to hang around flowers.." Toboe replied.

"Nicely said, runt," Hige gave a weak laugh.

Okami let a low growl as the bugs came closer. She began snapping her jaws at them, and they fell to the ground. _There's so many of them!_ She snarled and turned as one jumped at her side. She ripped it off and threw it aside.

Even though they were only bugs, they had sharp teeth. _What kind of bugs are these?!_ She gave a small yelp as one bit at her leg. Okami kicked it off and snapped at it.

Okami lifted her head to see many dead bugs, and began to pant as she saw more coming. _How long will we be able to keep this up?_ She looked up as Cheza jumped from the ledge and onto some of the bugs, "Darn it!" They rushed to help her as the bugs tried to attack her.

The Maiden ran through them, and slid down a hole. The wolves followed her down. Okami waited until everyone was down until she slid in. She stood up to see odd looking plants eating the bugs that fell in. _What are those?_

Cheza smiled, "don't worry, this one is fine... This one heard them. They said they were hungry..."

Okami guessed she was referring to the plants. "Plants that eat bugs, huh?" Tsume looked at them.

Hige put his hands behind his head, "I guess this means we were saved by Cheza's friends..."

Toboe smiled, "hey guys! I see light! It's the way out!" Toboe pointed down one way.

The wolves and Cheza followed the small tunnel, and exited the cave. Okami looked at a huge lake. Toboe began running to it, "there's water! And check it out, there's moonlight too!"

Okami lifted her head and looked at the full moon. They began to run down to the lake, and Okami heard Hige's laugh, "water yes!"

Okami stopped at the edge of the lake as Toboe Hige and Tsume jumped in. _Er..._ After a moment's hesitation, she jumped in too. Hige began trying to push Toboe under the water, "Hige, stop trying to drown the kid!" Okami laughed.

They all turned to see Cheza standing a bit away, lifting her head to the moon.

They all climbed out of the water, and rested beside a tree. Okami curled up next to Tsume, who was already asleep. She looked around and yawned before putting her head on her paws. "Am I glad to be out of there..." she muttered to herself.

Soon, after listening to the soft breathing of the others, she fell asleep.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Thirteen-

The wolves and Cheza walked through the town. She blocked out the others as they chatted. Okami was sniffing the air._ Hmm, reminds me of Freeze City._ She stopped and turned when she realized the others had stopped. Hige was laughing, "You don't mean she's gonna bloom or something?"

Okami raised a brow and looked at Cheza._ Tonight's the full moon... Does Cheza get her strength from that as well?_

Cheza turned to look at them, and smiled, "this one is excited too!"

The wolves continued through the city, Cheza in the lead. As the moon began to rise, the wolves stopped at a large fountain. Cheza stepped into the water while the wolves talked. Hige had a huge smile on his face, "right about now, I feel I can do almost anything!"

Okami looked up at the full moon. She looked at Tsume, who was stretching his arms in the air. He closed his eyes, "I just wanna howl my head off!"

She gave a low chuckle and looked at Cheza. She was spinning in the ankle-high water.

Now looking like wolves, they began running in large circles around her. After a moment of running, they all stopped, and raised their heads to howl.

They then sat around Cheza, staring up at the moon. When Cheza opened her eyes, Lunar flowers began to bloom on the ground in front of them. Okami looked, and noticed it was a path. She stared in awe for a moment longer. Hige broke the silence, "it's the path to Paradise!"

The wolves followed Cheza along the path, running. They ran on and on. Okami raised her head suddenly as she heard the eerie sound of an aircraft._ Oh no!_ They all came to a stop, and stared at the sky. A ship came into sight, coming straight for them.

The flowers they ran long disappeared as the ship landed. Okami stood beside Tsume, watching as a tall man walked out of the ship, but only out of the door. He had a patch over one eye, "the wolves... It's been a long time."

Tsume growled, "that stench... He's a Noble."

"What're you doing here?" Kiba asked.

The man took a step forward, "was your little dream pleasant? The one where you're going to Paradise?"

"What?" Kiba stared at him.

"The time has not yet come for that," the man narrowed his eyes, "come to me, Cheza."

Kiba snarled, "get out of our way!" he launched for the man, only to hit some invisible thing that covered the ship.

A red laser light came form the ship and shot out at Kiba. When it hit the ground next to him, a small explosion made them jump back a little.

Another hit next to Toboe, making him go flying, and hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Toboe!" Hige gasped.

He tried to run to the pup, but more lights came from the ship, and knocked him out. Okami snarled, and she and Tsume ran beside Kiba to the ship; only to be hit by more red lights. Okami gave a yelp as she hit a rock and landed on someone. She made to get up, but her legs gave way under her, and she lay still, vision blurring. After a moment, Okami felt Cheza petting her, before blacking out.

Okami opened her eyes to hear groaning and grunting. She blinked, and shook her head before feeling movement. "OH!" she jumped backwards as she realized she fell onto someone, "Sorry!"

She looked to see Tsume sitting upwards, "did you have to land on me..." he grumbled.

She sighed, and looked at her flank._ Darn it, the wound is re-opened. Just as it was getting better!_ She huffed as she looked at the scar. Okami then noticed the wounds all over._ I hate those Nobles!_ She looked around to see the others._ Wait... Where's Cheza?_

The wolves around her began to wake up, and Kiba told them she went with the Noble to prevent them from being killed. They followed him to a nearby town, and they rested in an abandoned building. No one had spoken ever since they began to rest there. Hige sighed, "come on guys! I know we've been through a lot, but why are we moping?"

"Are we gonna live here for the rest of our lives!? SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING! Kiba! You haven't said a single word to anyone since everything happened!" Hige yelled.

"Drop it," Tsume growled.

Toboe looked at Hige, "leave him alone.."

"It's not that. It's just... I'm really angry," Kiba muttered.

Okami lifted her head as she heard commotion outside._ Huh?_

"They went that way!"

"Get them!"

"Come back darn it! They're over there!"

They all stared in silence as two wolves entered the room. Okami gasped as she recognized the wolf-dog that lived with a human. The other wolf was a blackish gray, with green eyes- only, they had a purple tint in them.

In a flash second, they looked human. The wolf dog had blue-black hair, with a red scarf going down her neck. Her hair was short, and went everywhere. The other wolf had long the same short hair as Okami- only going up to her shoulders -and was the same color as her pelt.

For some odd reason, this wolf looked familiar to Okami. Hige was staring wide eyed at the wolf-dog, "Wow what a babe..."

Three men walked in behind the other two wolves, and one of them stepped forward, "they've got friends."

Hige stepped in front of them, and huffed, "Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"Hand them over," The man narrowed his eyes.

"Why should we?" Hige snorted.

"They're our merchandise," he replied, then looked at the other two men behind him, "move. You guys aren't from around here are you?"

"Yeah, so what if we aren't?" Hige growled.

As the men began to attack, the wolves easily brought them down. Tsume stood over one, Okami the other, and Kiba on their leader. Okami growled as she looked at the man. He was staring wide-eyed.

The wolves took off, and left the three men there. As soon as they were far enough, they rested at a dump. Tsume began to laugh, "did you see the look on their faces?"

"I know, it was terrific!" Toboe exclaimed.

Okami smiled and looked back at the two wolves._ How come that black wolf is so familiar to me?_

Hige looked up at the wolf-dog, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping us," she replied.

"We didn't do it for you, you know. Those idiots just caught us in a bad mood that's all," Tsume huffed.

Hige glanced at him, "she was just thanking us, why do you have to be so harsh? It's not like we run into girls everyday."

Okami frowned, and looked at the chubby wolf. He was now looking at the wolf-dog, "by the way, I'm Hige!"

The wolf dog smiled and turned, "My name is... Is Blue. And that over there is Hikari."

Hikari nodded as she looked at all of them. Then Blue raised her head, "it's been a while huh?"

Hige looked utterly confused, "You know each other?" he looked from Tsume, to Okami, to Blue.

Toboe frowned, "that old guy, where is he?"

"Something happened, and we were split up," Blue said sadly, "then I met Hikari, she helped be escape those humans back there."

"He was still tracking us, when we were in the last city." Kiba said.

Blue sighed, "I know he was, that's why he was there. Paps will track down a wolf 'till the ends of the Earth."

"I don't get it, aren't you a wolf too?" Toboe asked.

Blue raised her head, "hey, that girl, isn't she with you? She had a... really silly scent."

Okami raised a brow._ Does she mean Cheza?_ Toboe looked at her, "you mean Cheza?"

"Cheza?" Blue repeated.

Hige stood up and stretched his hands out wide, "Oh uh... About that. Let's just say we shouldn't talk about that right now okay?"

Okami huffed, and Hikari looked at her. Okami narrowed her eyes._ I thought I was the only wolf with purple eyes.. Though she does have a bit of green in hers'._

"I know! Let's get some food! I mean we did just meet each other!" Hige went on.

Okami laughed, "not a chance Porky."

"Why not?" Hige looked at her.

Tsume replied for her, "as if I would hang around with _her._ She was doing everything she could do hunt us down."

"Yeah but-" Hige started.

Toboe interrupted, "You're only saying that because nothing bad happened to you.."

Blue laughed, "forget it, I don't wanna hang around a bunch of kids either. See ya around." she began to walk off.

Hikari harrumphed and followed her. Hige sighed, "Hey!" he turned to Tsume and Okami, "aren't you guys being a little cold?" he then ran after the two other wolves, "It's dangerous! Wait up!"

"But Hige!" Toboe tried to stop the older wolf.

Tsume huffed and sat down, "his tail wags whenever there's a girl around, just let him go."

The sun began to set and Toboe sighed, "I wonder where Hige ran off to."

"Once he gets dumped, he'll come sulking back," Okami grunted as she lay on her back.

Toboe stood up, "I'm gonna go look around for him, just take it easy until I get back!" he ran off.

Okami closed her eyes as the sun shined in her face. She blocked out Tsume and Kiba's chatting.

As soon as she was about to fall asleep a gun went off, and pain shot through her shoulder. She jolted up and looked around. _Oh, come on!_ She saw the men from earlier, and many more.

She held her right shoulder with her left hand, and noticed a bullet was still inside._ Crap!_ She growled and looked at the others. One of them reloaded his gun, "Well looky here, we found us some wolves. I bet Jaguara will pay us a small fortune for you."

"Jaguara?" Tsume raised a brow.

They jumped out of the way just as the man fired his gun again. The three wolves began to run as he continued to fire his gun. They stopped in front of a trailer as Tsume grunted. "You okay?" Okami looked at her friend.

"Don't worry, the bullet only grazed my arm." Tsume replied.

"What's the matter." They turned to see an old woman at the door of the trailer, "Have you kids been hurt? Are you alright?"

An old man stood at the door with a gun. Kiba put his arms up, "We have no intention on hurting either one of you."

The old woman looked at her husband, "Oh for heaven's sake dear, put the gun down. They're only children."

"Don't be stupid! They're strays and they're dangerous!" the man huffed.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Have you lost your senses?"

"I have not! Take a closer look at those three!"

Hige, Toboe, and Blue and Hikari came running up to them. Hige stopped immediately as he saw the old man, "Oh crap!"

Kiba sighed, "We won't do anything, just leave us alone. I don't wanna fight, if there's no reason."

Okami heard voices from not too far, "Those people wanna catch us and sell us to the highest bidder, it's up to you if you want to avoid bloodshed."

The man nodded, "We'll pretend I killed you, so they'll go away, two of you go lay over there and pretend to be dead."

Toboe and Hige lay with their tongues lolled out nearby, and the others hid. As the men came running up, the old man pretended to shoot them.

The other men gasped, "did you kill them!?"

The old man's wife went over to him, "stop it, that's enough!"

"They cast a spell on me!"

The other men sighed and muttered, and walked away.

Night fell, and the elderly couple gave them food, and let them stay for the night. "Please forgive my husband, I can't believe he thought you were wolves."

Okami listened as the old woman went on, and soon she sighed, "It's as if the world has given up on living.."

"No, it hasn't. Your husband isn't confused at all. He's right. We are wolves." Kiba nodded.

With that, the wolves began to take off. Hikari and Blue followed them on their way._ I guess they're coming with us..._ She turned to look at Hikari. Wincing, she remembered there was a bullet still in her arm. Taking a deep breath, she put her first finger and thumb inside the hole, and wincing, she grabbed the bullet and pulled it out._ I hope I never have to do that again.._ She sighed, and looked at the blood coming from small hole.

They soon stopped to rest for a moment, and Kiba looked at them, "we're going to the castle in the west the old lady talked about. Cheza has to be there."

Okami looked at the rising moon. Closing her eyes, she dozed off.

She was playing in a field as a puppy, with her friend Tsuri. She was tumbling around with the other pup. Lifting her head, she saw another black wolf pup coming her way. She smiled happily and jumped at her, "Hikari! Come and play with us!"

The other pup smiled and jumped at her, "Okay, sister."

Okami woke with a jolt and looked around. She realized everyone was asleep, and glanced at Hikari. "Sister..." she muttered.

To be continued...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Fourteen-

Okami opened her eyes to see the sunlight. The others had been up for a while. She stifled a yawn, and looked around.

_Okay, sister._

She sighed as she remembered what a young Hikari said in her previous dream._ I still can't believe it... How is she my sister? And how come I never remembered her? Should I tell them? _

Hikari had looked up, and Blue was talking to Hige, "so where are you guys headed?"

Hige smiled, "to Paradise."

"Paradise?" Hikari looked at the chubby wolf.

"It's something every wolf has to try to do," Hige replied.

"Oh right, to find Paradise."

"You two are gonna come with us, aren't you?" Hige asked.

Blue grinned, "it sounds tempting. But I can't go.."

Hige frowned, "well then I'm not going either."

Okami huffed. Kiba looked at the two, "you know, you would probably be better off, if you stayed with the humans."

"I have no intention on going back," Blue looked down, "I can never return to the way I was before. Not now. I just... I need to find out what I really am."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "well then, the only thing you can do is move forward."

"Hey he's right!" he looked from Toboe to Tsume, to Okami, "right?"

Tsume laughed, "yeah, I can see 'right' through you porky."

"Okay! Since everything's settled, on to Paradise-" he began to point off in one direction.

Kiba pointed to a completely different direction, "we're going this way. That way is Darcia's keep. Cheza may be there."

"Kiba, Cheza left us on her own free will, you know." Tsume replied.

"She only did that to protect us," Kiba looked at the gray wolf.

Okami huffed, "that Noble will be there too. We all might get killed this time."

Kiba glanced her way, "if we're meant to die, then so be it."

"When that happens, you'll be on your own," Tsume closed his eyes for a short moment.

"So we're going to find Cheza right?" Toboe began to smile.

Hige nodded, "right, let's go!"

They went in the direction of the keep. Hikari and followed close behind Toboe, Blue next to Hige, and Okami ran beside Tsume. They all followed Kiba through the dry land.

They soon were walking through a snowy terrain, and a blizzard. Okami looked up at the dark gray clouds._ We've got to get out of this cold._ Hige tried to call out to Kiba, but he continued to walk through the blizzard, obviously paying no attention to the older wolf.

Hige went up to him and tried to yell above the loud blizzard, "will you wait up?! You're going too fast." he took a few breathes, "let's take a break."

Kiba turned, "we don't have time for that.

"Would you use your head for once? We've got three girls and a kid with us!"

Okami, Hikari, and Blue looked up at him, and Blue sighed, "we can hear you, you know. Don't worry about us we can keep up."

Toboe bent down a bit to catch his breath, "yeah, me too."

Tsume huffed, "you realize _he's_ the one who wants to rest don't you?"

"I do not!" Hige grumbled, "I just-"

Tsume interrupted, "You do have to admit he has a point. At this rate, none of us will make it." he turned his head to look out, "we can take shelter in those rocks until the storm clears."

Hige nodded, "that settles it then," he turned to Toboe and the three girls, "you guys hold a little longer."

Hikari huffed, "just worry about yourself alright."

Okami gave Hige a stare before following behind Tsume to the rocks up ahead. The seven wolves rested in the shelter, and Hige smiled, "the storm will clear soon, and when it does, we can get a move on."

Kiba stood by the entrance, "it already has. Come on, it will be fine."

Okami raised a brow and looked outside._ Yeah, the storm sure passed._ Tsume growled and looked at the white wolf, "well none of us will be_ fine_!"

"Do what you want, I'm leaving," Kiba glanced at him before going out into the blizzard.

"Kiba!" Toboe stood up.

Hige gave a small growl, "let him go. The only thing he can see right now is Cheza. Doesn't make any difference if we're with him or not."

"We'll follow him once the storm blows over. For now just get some rest and don't worry about it," Tsume sat with one arm over one knee.

Okami took a look at the bullet wound in her shoulder; it was mostly healing. The only thing you could see was the small hole. She sighed and looked at her side. The bandages were still there when she looked in her human illusion. The scar the bear had given her had stopped bleeding from the day after the full moon. She winced as she remembered she accidentally landed on Tsume.

The storm began to pass, and the six wolves went on to find Kiba.

Soon, they came to a stop, and Okami looked up to see a keep. "This must be it.." she muttered, half to herself.

"So this is the keep of Darcia," Tsume had one hand in his pocket.

They continued towards the entrance, when Okami noticed a small red car parked there. She sniffed the air. Human. Blue gave a small gasp and went over to the car to smell it. She stood up, "Paps is here.."

Blue began to run inside the keep, and soon, the others followed. Okami turned to see Hikari running beside her. She narrowed her eyes and began to wonder;_ Does she know?_ Hikari's gaze darted her way, and she quickened her pace a bit.

Hige began to talk to Blue and she stopped. Okami looked up the listen, "no, it might be better if I didn't."

"But maybe he's here to look for you!" Toboe looked at her.

Tsume huffed, "so? What if he is? Are you gonna go back to being that human's dog?"

"Hey! Lay off!" Hige frowned.

Toboe nodded, "Yeah! You don't know what it's like!"

Okami smirked, "guess we don't. Unlike you two, we've never had the pleasure of being a human's pet."

Hige sighed, "now now... Let's find Kiba and Cheza, we can fight later! The flower scent is coming from over there."

They continued through the keep. Hikari had her hands in her pockets, and every now and then, she glanced at Okami. Soon she sighed and turned her way, "it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

_So she does know..._ Okami lifted her head to look at her, "I guess it has... Where've you been all this time?"

Hige stopped and turned, "whoa whoa! You know her?"

The others turned and looked at them. Okami softly sighed. "Hikari... She's my sister."

A small gasp escaped from both Toboe and Hige, but Tsume remained silent. "I've forgotten I even had one... We were separated long ago, when men in odd looking armor came and destroyed our home. They killed off our family, and our friends..." Okami looked down sadly, holding back tears as she remembered how Tsuri told her to leave her.

She felt an arm on her shoulder, and looked up to see Tsume looking sadly at her, "sorry."

She gave a weak smile, "it's not you're fault."

Hige groaned, "Can we get a move on?"

The wolves continued through the keep. Gunfire made them turn. Okami stared down one way, and followed it. Soon they entered a room, and Okami noticed Cheza lying on the ground, and Kiba was about to be shot by the old man that hunted them. Blue jumped in front of Kiba, "No don't!"

The old man lowered his rifle, and stared at the wolf-dog, "Blue..."

Tsume, Toboe, and Hige rushed to Okami's side. Hikari stood on her left, watching. "Kiba!" Toboe looked at the scar on the side of the white wolf's face.

Okami's eyes widened as a red light burst from the ceiling, and an explosion followed after. Okami put an arm around her face as the light filled the room. She gritted her teeth as pieces of stone flew everywhere.

The keep began to fall apart, and Kiba yelled, "Cheza!"

Okami coughed out smoke and looked around._ If we don't move, we're gonna be killed!_ Hikari began to follow Blue as she ran down one way, "Hikari! Come back!"

Okami began to chase after her sister, ignoring Toboe's question, "Where are you going?!"

Okami lifted her head, and she saw a man and woman carrying Cheza. They were stopped by many men in front of them- armored. A growl rose in Okami's throat as memories flashed back in her mind.

Men armored in black suits raged across the field she lived in. Gunfire was heard from every direction. A black pup ran off in one direction, scared. "Hikari! Don't leave m!"

"Come on then! We have to-" A yelp came from Hikari as a man tried to shoot her.

She then lost sight of her sister.

Okami's growl turned into a snarl as she leaped at one of the men. Blue did the same to another, and looked at the man and woman, "That way!"

The man stared in shock, "did that wolf just say something?"

One of the armored men raised his shield, and a small, but strong shock-wave emitted from it. Okami fell backwards._ What the..._ She raised her head as she looked around her, but slumped back down. Hikari rushed to her, only to be knocked backwards from another shock-wave.

Blue was already knocked out by one beside her.

Okami felt herself being picked up by one of the armored men. She tried to move, but felt awfully weak._ I have... To get back.. To the others..._ She felt herself going limb, and blacked out once more.

The keep had fallen down, nothing was left but parts of the walls sticking out of the ground.

Toboe had looked around, Hige and Tsume next to him. Toboe cupped his hands around his mouth, "Kiba! Kiba!"

Tsume was sniffing everywhere, "Okami! Okami where are you?!" he looked up at the sky as many ships flew away.

To be continued...

**A/N: Wow... Two chapters in one day... I couldn't help myself :/ Oh well I guess.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


	15. Chapter 15

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Fifteen-

The three wolves trudged through the snow, heads low. Toboe whined, "he's gone.. Why can't we find him?"

"Listen... We looked everywhere we could." Hige replied.

"But he- He couldn't be..." Toboe trailed off.

Hige sighed, "maybe he is. He may not have made it."

Tsume stopped, and turned to begin walking back the way they had come. Hige stared at him, "Tsume, where are you going?"

He hesitated, "to look for Okami."

"What's the point?" Hige asked.

Tsume turned his head to look at him, "I can't leave her out there."

Toboe and Hige stared at him. Toboe then looked down, "she followed her sister last I saw... I never caught her scent after that."

Okami opened her eyes to see bars. She blinked away the blur, and looked around. Hikari was in a cage in front of hers. Sitting up, Okami looked around.She began to remember what happened before. Hikari turned to her, "you're finally awake. I don't know where Blue is, they've took her elsewhere."

Okami glanced at her, "we need to find a way out of this place. I hate being trapped."

She began to sniff around the cage. Soon, men came in to check on them, "they're awake. Let's go."

Okami watched as they left and looked around once more, "We should at least stay here a moment longer so they think we can't escape."

Hikari huffed, and lay her head on her paws.

Tsume and Hige walked through Dry lands. They turned their heads as they heard Toboe's howl from not too far off. They raced the way the howl came from to see two men on horses about to shoot the kid with bows and arrows. Tsume snarled and jumped at one of the horses, making the man fall off.

He put his jackknife up to the man's throat, "are you one of Jaguara's? Why is she after us? What the heck does she want?"

The man below him had red paint on his face, and he raised a brow, "Jaguara?"

Tsume gave a growl, "she's capturing wolves, and I wanna know why."

The man began to laugh, and Tsume exchanged glances with Hige, who held the other man against the side of a rock. Toboe stood up from where he sat trying to cover his head, "what's the deal? Why are you laughing?"

The man sighed, "if you're wolves, you should have just said so in the first place," he put a hand to the side of his head, "that's just great, the elder's going to have my hide for this."

He then began to lead them to his 'camp' somewhere off in the land.

After what seemed like years, a day had passed by. Okami groaned as she woke up. Her eyes shot open as she realized where she was, "Hikari! Get up, I think this is the perfect time to escape!"

Hikari grunted, and stretched.

Okami looked up to see if there was anyone watching them. Narrowing her eyes, she began to bite at the bars. She twisted and turned, and after a moment, the bars were bent, "stupid humans. Never know how to make strong cages." she slipped through the small hole, and went over to Hikari.

She repeated what she did to her cage, and soon Hikari was out beside her, "so where do we go? How will we find the others?"

Okami sighed, "I don't know... But we have to try and look."

Hikari turned her head, "by the way, I never caught that little kid's name."

Okami raised a brow and looked at her, "his name's Toboe. Why did you want to know?"

Hikari blushed, "no reason..."

Okami chuckled, and then sniffed the air._ Hey... We're in a vehicle.._ She looked to her right to see cloth hanging from the ceiling down all the way. Pushing it, she realized it was a type of door to the back of a vehicle, "jump!" Okami jumped out of the vehicle, and stumbled into the snow.

Hikari jumped as well, and fell over, "ouch!"

Okami scrambled to her feet as she realized more vehicles were coming, "come on, I don't want to get run over!"

They quickly jumped out of the other vehicles way, and she turned to watch them go. "I wonder... Why did they take down the keep?"

Hikari shrugged, "how should I know?"

Okami took another sniff of the air, "I think I can smell a faint scent of them."

Hikari looked at her, "which way?"

Okami nodded, and began running in a direction to some mountains not too far off, "we'll be out of this snowy terrain once we reach those mountains!"

Hikari followed close behind Okami, and the two wolf-sisters made their way through the terrain. Hours had passed, and soon they were walking through dry lands.

Okami sighed as hunger clawed at her stomach. She looked at Hikari who was panting with exhaustion. "I'm sure we'll find them soon."

Hikari looked at her, "How long is soon going to be?"

"I don't know.." Okami looked at the ground.

She gritted her teeth, and looked up at the burning sun._ I wonder if they're out here somewhere._

The three wolves looked around. Tents were placed everywhere. Toboe looked up at the man who was now back on his horse, "so you stay together?"

He nodded, "yeah, we travel as a unit. Is that so unusual? We treat everything as equally as the next, that's all. Horses, dogs, and humans."

He climbed off his horse, and walked over to two kids petting a dog. They noticed the dog had herbs around it's back. The man knelt down, "so how's he doing?"

One of the kids looked up, "he's better now! And he stopped whimpering. He drank a whole lot of milk a little while ago/"

"He did?" the man smiled.

The kids nodded, stood up, and ran off. Tsume looked at the dog, "is he one of your friends who were attacked?"

"I don't know if they were poachers or what. They just hurt the dogs and left." the man looked up at him, "this one kept fighting on 'till the very end."

"We know who might have done this," Tsume grunted, "that old human."

Toboe glanced at him, "he couldn't have. That guy was half frozen! Besides, he knows the difference between a wolf and a dog."

Hige sighed and looked at Toboe, "why are you trying so hard to defend him? Maybe, he mistook the dogs for wolves.."

"Jaguara then?" Tsume huffed.

"She might be killing anything she can get her hands on." Hige looked down at the dog, "even if it only looks like a wolf."

More hours had passed. Okami came to a stop, and sniffed the air. Hikari looked at her, confused, "what is it?"

"I think.. I think I can smell them." She sniffed the air again.

She paused when she heard talking. At once she recognized Tsume's voice, and she began to run off. Hikari followed after a moment, but was quite behind. Okami smiled with happiness when she spotted Tsume and Hige, "Tsume!"

He turned to look at her, and a grin spread across his face, "Okami!"

She ran to her friend and hugged him, "I've missed you!"

Tsume returned her hug, and she looked at him. He smiled, "I'm never leaving you again, I'll protect you until the end."

She blushed slightly, and replied, "I won't let anything happen to you, so I'll protect you as well."

"Now how are we supposed to do that?" they continued to stare at each other.

Hikari finally caught up, and began to pant, "Okami... Next time... Wait up..."

Hige looked at her, "where's Blue?"

"We don't know," Hikari looked around, "hey where's the kid, Toboe?"

"He decided to stay at a human's camp back the way we came. We still can't find Kiba." Hige replied.

"And we're going to search a place called Desert's Bones." Tsume replied.

Okami raised a brow, "Desert's Bones?"

"No one goes there, I'm sure Kiba has." Hige grumbled, "let's get a move on."

The four of them continued up a hill, Okami noticed Hikari was a bit sad.She gave a smile._ She's got a crush on the little kid!_ Soon they stopped, and Okami looked below to see nothing but flat, dry land.

Hige sighed, "man, talk about a wasteland."

"Is that it?" Tsume stared at a plant-looking thing far off in the land.

Okami frowned._ Is that what? Do they think Kiba's there?_ A noise made them snap their heads to their left. Okami noticed it was a tank-like thing. Hige gave a small gasp, "it's those guys!"

They began to run off, and Tsume glanced ahead, "the way they're coming, it's like they can track us wolves!"

"Which means, it's kinda pointless to run and hide," Hige replied.

Okami watched as the tank stopped next to the plant up ahead. Something opened in the back, and three men came out. Catching up to them, Hige jumped at one and crunched hard on his neck. Tsume tried to leap at a larger man, with heavy armor and one of those shock-wave emitting shields, only to be knocked back. He dodged a shock-wave and bullets from another man at the tank.

Okami snarled as she tried to jump at another man. She clamped her jaws shut around his neck, and he fell, dead. A sudden arrow hit the man next to the tank in the neck, and he fell over. A man on a horse grabbed his gun, and began shooting the men near the plant.

Suddenly, the two men fell over. Okami raised a brow. Toboe had come running behind the horse, and up to the wolves. Hikari smiled, "Toboe!"

Okami turned to look at the plant. She saw Kiba lying inside. Toboe gave a small gasp, he was about to walk towards him, when the man on the horse came up, "Stay back!"

The man walked with his arm over his face, he was breathing into his elbow, "don't get any closer. The poison from that plant has paralyzed him."

Toboe began to panic. Tsume turned to him, "he isn't dead!"

"Well maybe not yet! But if we don't pull him out of there he's gonna-" Hige stopped as the man went over and pulled Kiba out.

He put the white wolf onto the back of his horse, and turned to the others, "your friend's spirit has been taken. I'm sure the elder can call it back."

"Hurry!" Toboe began to follow the man and his horse.

The others followed close behind. Okami looked up at Tsume, "who is he?"

"He's an Indian, and he lives here in a clan. He helped us a few hours ago, so he won't hurt us." Tsume replied.

Soon they reached the Indian's camp, and they went inside a tent. An elderly woman sat inside there with them, obviously calling Kiba's spirit back.

After a moment, Kiba opened his eyes. Toboe winced, "Kiba?"

"Remember us?" Hige asked.

"Hey guys... Long time no see." It was a moment before Kiba replied.

Okami heard Toboe and Hige give a sigh. Hige then glared at Kiba, "I suppose you think that's funny huh?"

"You scared us half to death!" Toboe agreed, "Where've you been?"

"Some place peaceful," he answered, "it was almost like Paradise."

Tsume frowned, "but.. It wasn't, right?"

"No," Kiba began to close his eyes, "they kicked me out.."

The elder spoke up, "do not worry. You're friend has returned to you."

They exited the tent to let the white wolf rest. Okami stared up at the moon. Tsume grunted, "we should leave once Kiba's back on his feet."

Hige tapped Toboe's shoulder, "what do ya wanna do runt?"

Tsume looked at him, "No matter how hard you try to hide, at some point you'll be left to fight."

Toboe wrapped his arms around his knees, "I know that.."

They raised their heads as Kiba came out of the tent. "You okay now?" Tsume looked at him.

"Yeah," Kiba replied, "I guess I overslept. I feel like I've been dreaming for a really long time. It was a strange, yet wonderful dream."

The elder looked up at him, "You were in the Garden of Eternity."

Okami raised a brow, and the elder looked at them, "tell me, why are you searching for Paradise?"

"I have to, to survive," was the reply of the white wolf.

The elder smiled and began to walk off, "I see..."

"So what happened in this 'Garden Of Eternity'?" Okami huffed.

"Nothing, except..." Kiba looked down, "I met a nice girl."

Hige gasped, "You met a girl!? No way!"

Okami chuckled. Tsume then looked down, "I should have guessed."

Toboe frowned, "I don't get it..."

Tsume looked at him, "and you won't for a few years."

"Aww, why can't I get it now?"

Kiba looked at them, "I felt like I was forgetting something."

"You mean Cheza?" Tsume looked at him.

"No... You guys."

They all just stared at him, and Kiba went on, "I thought you were dead."

Okami frowned furiously, "You have to be kidding!"

Hige clenched his fist and pointed it at him, "You know how hard we busted our butts to find you!?"

"Sorry, I didn't know," Kiba sighed.

Hige hung his head, "That brain of yours is never gonna change is it?"

They began to laugh. As their laughs subsided, Kiba nodded, "let's go."

Toboe raised his head, "I'm not gonna whine anymore. And I won't run away."

Hige gave a small chuckle, "wanna bet?"

Toboe glared at him, and Tsume knocked him in the head, and looked at Kiba, "You ready? The kid seems to be."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded, and they began to head out.

Toboe first talked to the Indian, and then followed the other wolves as the moon rose. Okami gave a deep breath, and soon they wolves broke into a run through the dry land, and into yet another snowy terrain.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Sixteen-

The wolves continued to run through the snow. Toboe had raised his head, "did you see that flash in the clouds just now? Look! There it is again!"

"I don't think it's the clouds that are flashing. They must be reflecting light from the ground," Tsume replied.

Hige sniffed the air, "it smells like something's on fire."

They came to a stop, and looked out to see a city with a dome over it. Okami frowned and watched as more lights hit the sky. Kiba stared on, "it's the stench of battle."

As they came closer, they noticed explosions going off. Okami huffed, "stupid humans are killing each other."

"And all for a Noble's glory," Hige agreed.

Toboe looked around, "Kiba, we should go, don't you think?"

Hige sniffed the air, "it's Jaguara's troops."

"We found them," Tsume growled.

They began to take off to the town. As they entered, Okami realized there were many soldiers everywhere, fighting. Growling, she jumped at one, and killed him. The others did the same, and Okami jumped on one of the tanks, scratching a man's throat. Okami turned her head to see a man being attacked by one of the strong armored soldiers.

She gave a growl and jumped at it, knocking it's sword out of it's hand. The others jumped around it, and the soldier raised it's shield, about to emit one of it's shock-waves. She quickly dodged it, and Hige crashed into it's side, knocking the shield out of his hand.

Tsume stepped backwards, and jumped at the soldier, slicing off the armor around it's throat. Kiba took the chance and clamped his jaws around his neck, and killed it. The man below gave a small gasp as the soldier fell dead.

Okami and the others looked around to see if there were other soldiers. The man picked up a gun and pointed it at one of them, "don't move!"

They turned and looked at him. The man held his gun straight, "alright, who are you? And why the heck would you wanna rescue us?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "it wasn't intentional."

Hige came over and sniffed the man, making him lower his gun, "hey, check it out, it's one of those guys who were chasing us back at the city where we first met Cheza."

Okami jumped from the tank she was on next to the man as Kiba's eyes widened, "you know about Cheza?"

The man looked around, "what're you talking about?"

"She's a girl made of Lunar flowers," Toboe smiled.

The man gave a gasp, "you're the kids! From Darcia's city!"

"See, I told ya," Hige looked at the others.

Kiba continued to stare at the man, "where did they take her?"

"I thought the flower went with you?"

"She was kidnapped by people wearing the same armor as these idiots," Tsume replied.

"You mean Jaguara?" the man asked, "it all makes sense now... I never understood why Jaguara wanted to attack us. Orkham, Jaguara, Darcia... The Nobles would risk everything they had to get their hands on the flower."

"Look, we don't give a crap about the Nobles. What we wanna know is whether you've seen Cheza or not," Hige waved his hand back and forth.

"No, I haven't seen her," he answered, "but they did take the flower to Jaguara's keep. You'll find it by heading that way," he pointed down one way.

The wolves exchanged glances before running off in the direction he pointed out. "Wait a minute!" the man stopped them, "tell me something; are you really going to fight Jaguara alone?"

Okami smirked, and nodded. Toboe just nodded, and Hige just smiled. Kiba turned his head, "whether I'm alone or not, I'm going to fight for those who need me."

The wolves continued on their way. As soon as they were far away from the city, Okami turned and stopped, as did the others. She watched more lights reflect from the clouds. Hige sighed, "Looks like they're at it again. So what's the plan?"

"Well one thing's for sure, we're never going to get anywhere if we keep attacking them one by one like we have been," Tsume huffed.

"I know, it's time we headed for Jaguara's keep. No more distractions," with that, the white wolf jolted off, the others close behind.

Okami glanced back at the clouds._ I wonder if those humans will survive._

After a while of running, Kiba came to a stop, and looked up at the sky. They all stopped and looked at him. Hikari raised a brow, "what is it?"

Okami looked up as she scented flower. Kiba frowned, "no doubt about it, let's go!"

They continued through the snow.

Night began to fall, and all six wolves ran by odd looking stone. Okami raised her head as many shooting stars flew by in the sky. _I'm guessing we're not stopping to rest._ She gave a small yawn and looked ahead.

The moon set, and the sun began to rise. The wolves came to a stop, and Okami looked to see ice floating all around water. "Is this an ocean?" Hige asked.

"It's an Ice flower," Kiba replied.

"What's an Ice flower?" Hige looked at him.

"A frozen sea," Tsume answered.

"Are we gonna walk across this?" Toboe shivered.

Kiba nodded, "we have to. It's on the other side."

They jumped down to the ice below, and began to walk on the 'Ice flower' slowly. Toboe nearly slipped into the water, "it's cold!"

"Would you be careful runt? We're on top of water on you know," Hige sighed.

Toboe frowned, "I know that!" he ran passed them, "come on what're you waiting for? This cold is great!"

Okami stared with a raised brow, "what's he so happy about? It's freezing!"

"He's such a pup," Tsume grunted.

They continued through the ice. Soon, they came to a split in the ice, and had to jump over. As Okami jumped across, she made a quick glance below, and realized it was a long way down into freezing water. Toboe halted before jumping.

Hige turned, "come on! Are you scared?"

Toboe gave a short growl, "I was just getting ready to, alright!?"

Hige blinked and muttered, "getting ready to do what?"

Toboe jumped, and as he landed, he began to slip. They all turned their heads away, and a loud thud followed. Toboe sat up straight, and looked around him. Okami looked, and noticed their were bones littered around the ice. Hige took a bone from Toboe's hand and examined it, "not so much as a scrap of meat left on it..."

Kiba looked at him, "don't worry, we should find something in the town up ahead."

"You're right, the sooner we get outta this icy dump, the sooner we can eat," Tsume grunted, and then raised his voice, "hey, Toboe, you still in one piece?"

Toboe frowned, "Well of course I am! Let's get moving." he stood up.

They continued their journey, and Okami's stomach growled. Hikari looked at her and gave a small chuckle. Hige turned his head to Toboe, "shake a leg runt! You're falling behind!"

They came to a stop once more. Okami gulped as she looked around. Thousands upon thousands of bones were spread across them. Hige glanced around, "man it's like a junkyard for bones."

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Okami replied.

"Maybe, but we still have to pass through," Kiba glanced at them.

Hige sighed, "I kinda figured you'd say that," he looked at Toboe, "Toboe, what happened to your arm?"

Okami looked to see blood trickling down his arm. He smiled and put his hands behind his back, "oh, it's just a scratch."

Kiba turned his head, "maybe we should rest for a while."

"Don't baby me, I said I'm fine! Come on, daylight's wasting." Toboe began to walk off.

"If he's got that much energy, then he must be okay," Hige watched him go.

"There's no telling what the smell of blood will attract," Kiba replied.

Tsume leaned to one side, "look on the bright side; if something does show up, we can eat it."

Hige grunted, "All the better; if that something has a lot of red meat on it."

They began to continue, and with a sigh, Okami followed close behind Tsume. As they ran, Toboe began to lag behind. A lot. They stopped and turn to wait up for the kid. As he jumped over a small river of freezing water, he slipped and fell on his face. Okami noticed Hikari wincing.

Hige sighed, "hey runt! Are you okay over there?"

As the kid began to sit upward, a low rumbling came from under the ice. The kid stood up and looked around. As soon as he was on his feet, another rumble knocked him back down. They all tensed, and Hige stared, "What the heck?"

The ice gave away, and a large creature jumped out from under the water. A loud gasp escaped Toboe, and Okami stared in shock. Hige's mouth opened ajar, and Hikari gave a gasp. The creature went back under, and Toboe fell in the water._ That's one _huge_ walrus!_ Hige ran over to the edge of the ice and screamed, "get out of the water!"

He climbed onto the ice, and Hige helped him back to the others. They fell forward as the Walrus came back out of the water, and stood in front of them. Okami growled, and bared her fangs. She noticed the walrus had one eye sealed shut. It opened it's mouth and tried to stab Hige and Toboe with it's two long sword-like fangs.

Tsume, Kiba, Okami, and Hikari jumped at the walrus and started biting at it's flesh. It easily knocked them off, and Kiba hit his back against the ice. The walrus slowly moved toward the wolf, who was trying to get up, and stabbed it's fang in his leg. Kiba gave a loud scream of pain, and the others began to jump back at it. Okami jumped onto it's back and began ripping.

Hige joined in and began to help them. Hikari had a load of it's flesh in her jaws, and was trying to rip it. The walrus still had it's fang stuck in Kiba's leg. A long moment passed, and Toboe stood up and began running towards it. He clamped his jaws onto it's eye, making it unable to see. The walrus jumped up, letting Kiba go. The walrus fell backwards into the water.

Okami closed her eyes shut, and let go of the walrus, swimming back up to the surface. She gasped for air, and looked around. Soon, Tsume, Hige, and Hikari surfaced, and they swam back to the ice. Hikari looked back at the water, "Toboe!"

The walrus re-surfaced and began to swim through the water; Toboe still attached to it's eye. It tried to knock him off by slamming itself into loads of ice. It jumped through a large piece of ice, causing scars on it's skin. It then went back under.

Okami and the others waited for it to come back up. Soon, it came crashing out of the water and through more ice. They all watched in pure terror. _That kid can't survive that!_ The walrus went back down into the water.

They waited a long while for it to re-surface. Hige groaned, "why is it taking so long for it to come back up?" he cupped his hands around his mouth, "Toboe!"

As soon as he screamed out his name, another crash came from behind them. Okami turned to see the walrus climbing onto the ice, shards of it sticking all around it, and blood dripping from all of it's wounds. It flung Toboe off, and the young wolf landed on his paws.

The walrus had one fang cut entirely off, and it's eye bled. Toboe began to growl. Blood dripped to the ice at the walrus' feet, and it fell over. The wolves came running up to him. "Toboe, are you alright?" Hikari asked.

He didn't reply, just stared at the walrus. Tsume put a hand on his side, "I can't believe this.."

"What got into you?" Hige asked.

The boy sat down and began to shiver, "something happened... I just... I just... I don't know, it's like something deep inside of me just snapped all of a sudden."

"You must be joking..." they all turned to the walrus, "not once have I ever been defeated on this island... I have been here... Protecting it from since long, long ago... Even when I was the only one left... In this world, it's ether kill, or be killed.. But understand this; I will not die a victim," it opened it's one good eye, "I am going to... Save you..." it's eye faded, and soon, it died.

Hige's stomach began to growl, and he put a hand over it. Kiba put his hand on Toboe's shoulder, "it's your kill, so you eat first."

The wolf nodded, and walked over to the dead animal. After he swallowed a bite, the others joined in. As Okami ate, she gave a soft smile at the taste of fresh meat._ This is delicious..._

As night fell, they all looked at the remains of their meal. Nothing was left, only bones. Okami sighed in relief at having food in her belly, and the wolves then continued through the ice.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Seventeen-

A couple of days had passed. Okami looked around at the city they had just entered. Well, it wasn't exactly the main part of the city, it was the lower part. Toboe turned his head, "wow!"

"See? Boy when I'm right I am so right! Right?" Hige chuckled.

Toboe raised a brow, "you forgot to mention; it stinks here."

Hige frowned, "stop complaining."

Kiba looked at him, "how'd you know about this?"

"Hmm... Can't say for sure," Hige shrugged, "hey, it must be my keen instinct."

Hikari looked down, and gave a smirk, "instinct, huh?"

Toboe looked up, "look how high the ceiling is. Man I've never seen a dome this big before."

Okami turned to look at Kiba, "so what's the plan?"

Kiba grunted, "Cheza's gotta be somewhere inside the keep."

Hige 'hmmed' again and pointed, "if that's the case, it should be over there."

"How do you know that?" Toboe glanced at him.

Before he could reply, his stomach began to growl, "uh... Hey how about we break up into teams? You guys look for a way in or something, Hikari, the runt and I will go scope out the joint."

"Don't you mean scope out the food?" Tsume huffed.

Hige laughed, "don't worry, we'll be sure to bring back enough for everyone. Right?" he turned to Toboe and Hikari.

They both nodded, and Hikari looked at the others, "leave it to us."

"Alright, the three of us will go check out the area." Kiba nodded.

Hige smiled, "it's a plan, we'll meet you back here at moonrise!" he began to jolt off, Hikari and Toboe at his tail.

Okami turned as Tsume and Kiba jumped up to the side of the wall, and onto a bridge. She followed close behind. They soon came to the edge of a ledge, and looked down. Okami gave a huff as she watched many soldiers scout down below, and guarding the entrance to the keep.

"So what now? If we try to go through the front gate it would be suicide," Tsume frowned, and quickly added, "not that that scares me, just seems kinda pointless is all."

Kiba nodded, "wise man's words... Wanna find the back door?"

"If you insist, I suppose we could," Okami agreed.

They began to go back the way they came to go around. They were walking down an alley when laughing caught their attention. Okami raised her head to see two kids running off, with two bags in their hands. Kiba looked at the two, "remind you of anyone? Even this city has people like the old you guys."

"Yeah, looks that way," Okami gave a small smirk, "bet guys like that know the back alleys better than anyone."

Okami gave a short glance at the other two, before jumping onto a roof to go after the two kids._ I'm sure they know how to get into the keep._ She jumped down in front of them, and they stopped in their tracks, "Whoa, hey look, it's a chick."

Okami raised a brow and frowned. Tsume jumped down beside her, and the faces on the two boys became slightly unhappy, "what do you guys want?"

"We wanna talk," Okami grunted.

"Keep walking pal, we're not in the mood for hand-outs. Go get your own." one of them backed away, while the other nodded in agreement.

"We just want to ask you a question," Tsume blinked.

"Look, I'm tired and hungry so leave me alone," the boy turned to see Kiba standing behind them, preventing them from escaping.

He looked back to Tsume and Okami, and then to Kiba, "what's the deal?" he gave a frown and sighed, "hey if you guys wanna fight then it's fine by me."

He turned to kick at Okami, but she quickly moved backwards. Tsume grabbed his bag of food, and knocked the boy backwards with it. His friend just stood and stared. Tsume turned to him, and he gave a weak smile. Okami's smirk faded when she heard a gun being loaded. She looked at the first boy as he raised a pistol to shoot at Tsume.

Tsume used the bag to avoid the bullets, and Okami kicked the gun out of the kid's hands. She looked at him with a cold glare, and he sighed, "alright, I give. You guys are too tough to argue with. So, where you from anyway?"

"Oh, here and there.." Tsume leaned to one side.

"I know the feeling; me and Verbal here have been wandering from dome to dome since the bad hit the fire. We guessed this was the best of the lot, so we decided to check it out," the first kid sighed, "so, you gotta question, fire away."

"We're trying to get in the keep, is there anyway to do it without being spotted?" Tsume asked.

"Are you guys nuts? You don't mean Lady Jaguara's Keep, do ya?" the boy stared in disbelief.

"Yeah," Okami nodded.

"Oh forget it. I know you're strong and all, but not even the three of you can get in there." he waved his hand back and forth, "why the heck would you wanna even do it in the first place?"

"They stole something from us," Kiba replied.

He continued to stare with wide eyes, "and you wanna steal it back from that Noble?"

"We're serious," Tsume frowned.

His jaw dropped half way, "but that's suicide! You can't mess around with a Noble. Especially Lady Jaguara."

The other nodded his head in agreement, and the first continued, "that lady's a witch! She casts out spells!"

"We don't care what she is," Kiba snorted, "we came all this way to save Cheza, and nothing will stop us."

"Aww man, you guys are asking for a whole mess of trouble, you know that?" he shrugged, "but hey, if that's what you want then it's not like I give a crap. We'll show you the way in, but that's all."

"That'll be enough," Kiba replied, "once we're in, we'll be able to handle ourselves."

The two kids led them down the side of a wall. Okami looked down to see thick wire-like things stretching as far as the eye can see._ I wonder what those do._ The kid stopped, "this is it. No one's followed it all the way to the end before. The cables here definitely run under the keep. That'll get you in."

"Right," Tsume grunted.

"Some guy told me that these things were supposed to carry energy into the city or something." the boy went on.

"Do you feel that?" Tsume narrowed his eyes.

Kiba nodded, "yeah. It's the complete opposite of basking in the moonlight."

Okami shivered, "it feels like my strength's being sucked out. Something tells me it's only going to get worse up ahead."

Kiba frowned, "I know."

"Listen, are you guys really going in there?" the kid raised a brow.

Okami turned, "yeah."

Tsume gave a smile, "thanks for the help guys."

The three wolves continued down the side of the wall for a moment longer, "the others should be waiting for us.." Kiba said.

"Do you want to turn back?" Okami grunted, and as when Kiba remained silent, she continued, "then let's get going."

Tsume nodded, "I know Hige, he'll catch up with us sooner or later," he stopped and turned, "we just have to have a little faith."

They jumped down onto the large cables below, and continued down them._ I've got a bad feeling about this._ Okami kept the thought to herself as she stared ahead. Soon they jumped onto a ledge to look at how far the cables stretched out. She huffed as she realized they had a long way to go.

They finally reached Jaguara's keep, and began walking down one of the vacant hallways. Tsume gave a growl, "We've been to a lot of places before, but..."

"But what?" Okami turned to look at him.

"But I've never felt such a sense of danger as I do here," Tsume gritted his teeth, "Here my body's on end. This place isn't normal, and I don't like it."

"Well there's something," Kiba grunted.

"How's that?" Tsume turned to him.

Kiba had his hands in his pockets, "never expected to hear you whine so much."

"It's a normal reaction under the circumstances," Tsume huffed.

"Well why don't you just go back?" Kiba glanced at them.

"And leave all the excitement to you? Not a chance pal," he turned his head to look at Okami for a flash second.

After a while of walking, Tsume halted. Okami stopped and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes, "I smell something..."

As soon as he spoke, a wall came down in front of them. Kiba was trapped on the other side. Okami blinked in shock, and Tsume turned his head to look at the wall, "Kiba? Kiba can you hear me?!"

Okami frowned and looked around._ Where in the heck did that wall come from?_ Tsume gave a face and turned, "at least we're both heading for the same place, come on."

Okami nodded and followed him down a hallway. Tsume grunted, "one thing's for sure, I smell flowers."

She sniffed the air, and realized he was right. They continued down the hallway, and turned now and then, following the flower scent.

After a while, Tsume raised his head, "the scent is getting stronger, we're close."

They soon came to a set of doors. Tsume stared for a moment before pushing them open. Okami looked inside the room, and noticed there were many glass containers._ What could those be for?_ As they continued through the room, Okami glanced sideways._ Something isn't right..._

As Okami turned to look at one of the containers, her heart nearly stopped. A stuffed wolf was sitting inside, in a howling position. But that's not what frightened her; it had a collar on it, much like Hige's.

Tsume looked too, and gave a small gasp. She looked around once more, and more stuffed wolves were in the containers. Her eyes widened as she realized they _all_ had collars._ What the... This isn't good!_

All of a sudden, a cage fell atop of them. Okami shut her eyes for a moment, and gave a growl._ Crap! Now we're stuck!_ She gave a growl and looked around at the bars._ Darn it! Always getting caged!_

Their cage was soon hauled away into an unknown room.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Eighteen-

Okami looked at the bars in front of them.She growled and started to slam herself into the bars; as did Tsume. "Stop that," Okami raised her head to see an old woman in a cage diagonal from them, "hurting yourself for no reason."

Okami huffed, and Tsume grunted. The woman continued, "they all tried to get out that way, but it was useless."

"Who's they?" Okami asked.

"They captured my entire pack and brought us to this place. There were many others who were caught too. The only wolf they spared, was the one wearing the collar." she sighed.

_Collar?_ Okami stared. Tsume gave a slight gasp, "what did you say?"

"That mutt... Betrayed everyone one of us," the old woman spat.

Okami's eyes widened, and the two leaned against the side of the wall._ Did she mean Hige? He brought us here to be killed?_ She stared at the ground. She raised her head when doors opened and a familiar voice was placed, "Let go! Let go of me!"

She grabbed the bars and looked out, "Hikari! Toboe!"

Toboe looked up, "Okami. Tsume- I said let go!" Okami watched as the soldiers tossed him into a cage next to theirs.

The soldier then began to walk towards the cage with the old woman, gun raised. A shock-wave emitted from the gun, and Okami heard the thud as the woman slammed against the wall. She realized with a pang of sadness the woman died instantly. She gave a small gasp, and the others went to grab the bars of their cages, staring in disbelief. A man in a cage across from them came up to his bars and looked at them, "hey, please let me out... What's gonna happen to me?"

The soldier went into the old woman's cage, and dragged a dead wolf out from it._ She was a wolf... I should have known..._ The man gave a sneeze. She glanced at him, and her eyes widened._ It's that man from back at Darcia's keep! The one with the girl and Cheza! _

Toboe tried looking at Okami and Tsume, "Guys.."

Tsume turned to him, "what happened to Hige?"

"I don't know... we got split up. Where's Kiba? I thought he was with you guys," Hikari sighed.

Okami glanced away, "he's probably somewhere inside the keep."

Toboe looked down, "you don't think he's been killed do you?"

"If anything would have happened, I'm sure we would have felt it. Kiba's alive, he has to be." Tsume grunted.

They leaned back against the wall. Okami heard Toboe's voice, "what do you think's gonna happen to us? If we don't do something, we'll all get split up. And we won't be able to save Cheza. What are we going to do? What_ do _we do?"

"I don't know, but none of it's going to matter if we don't get out of here," Okami growled.

"But how? They're gonna come back and kill us just like that old wolf! We'll never see the others again..." Toboe whined.

"You're starting to whine, runt." Tsume grunted.

"We won't get to Paradise either!" Toboe gave a huge sigh, and Okami heard Hikari putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort the kid.

Tsume growled, "we are going to Paradise, do you here me? I'll be darned if we lived like this."

The man from across their cage looked at them, "excuse me, are the four of you wolves?" as they stayed silent, he sat down, "you are aren't you?"

"So what? You the heck are you?" Hikari huffed.

"Everything that was in the book of the moon... It's true..." the man muttered.

"Hey mister, how come you're locked up in there? You're a human." Toboe asked.

The man looked up, "if you're looking for Cheza, I was with her..."

Okami's eyes shot wide, and she went over to the bars of the cage, and the man continued, "soldiers brought us here together. I don't know where they're keeping her."

Toboe glanced at Tsume, "we gotta get outta here now!"

Okami frowned, backed up, and began slamming herself into the cage again. Hikari, Toboe, and Tsume began to do the same. They continued to do so for a long while; but the cages didn't budge. After a while, Okami stopped, panting. Hikari pricked her ears, "what's that noise?"

Okami clenched her teeth, and her frown intensified, "it's Cheza... She's singing."

Tsume growled, "but why is she crying like that?"

Toboe hung his head, "I don't know, it's so sad..."

Hikari looked sadly at the cage bars. Okami's eye twitched a few times, before she continued to slam herself into the cage._ We've gotta help her!_ The others continued as well; now with more ferocity. She ignored the pain that began to increase as she continued to slam into the cage bars.

An hour had passed, and the wolves still continued in banging into the cages. Okami panted and ran into it once more. The man in the cage across from them sat with his head raised to the ceiling. He was obviously exhausted and tired of hearing the grunts as the wolves slammed into the cages.

Okami gave a growl, and slammed again. She gave a small yelp and lifted her left leg in the air._ Darn it! Stupid shoulder's wrenched!_ She sat down for a moment and tried putting the arm on the ground.

She stood up, and looked at the bars of the cage. Growling, she banged her side into it. Just as she did, the bar shifted a bit, but then shifted back into place. She halted and looked at it for a moment.

"Hey it moved just now!" Toboe exclaimed.

"Finally," Okami sighed.

Tsume nodded, "keep trying!" he slammed against the bars, and the others continued.

Okami heard the man mutter something, and the man looked at them, "you can't open them that way!"

They stopped and stared at him. The man stood up, and grunted, "listen to me; these cells are used with electricity. And the flow of energy in this place is starting to become erratic. If you slam your bodies into the door the same time the lights go dim, I think it will open."

The wolves exchanged glances for a moment. The man watched the lights, and as they flickered he yelled, "hit it now!"

They slammed against it at once, and the door shifted for a moment before shifting back into place. Hikari blinked, "he's right.."

"Try it again, you guys can do it!" The man encouraged them.

The lights gave a sound and began to flicker, and the wolves slammed into the cage once more. It shifted back into place. "Just one more time!" as the lights flickered, the man raised a fist, "here we go!"

They slammed into again, and the cage door slipped off to one side each, only making one of them shift back into place, "it worked!" Toboe sighed in relief.

Tsume began sliding the rest of the cage door open, when the lights to the room went completely out. Okami blinked as she stared at the ceiling. The doors to the room opened, and the lights came back on. Okami turned her head to see Hige coming in, "well what do ya know, looks like I came all this way to rescue you all. Hey."

Okami narrowed her eyes and noticed his collar was missing. Toboe smiled, "Hige!"

The older wolf pressed a button and opened their cage doors. Toboe and Hikari ran out of their cages, and Toboe hugged Hige, "I'm so glad you're not dead!"

Hige turned to Tsume and Okami, who still stood in their cages, "Well, get outta there."

Tsume frowned, "so where do you plan on taking us?"

"what are you talking about, Tsume?" Hikari asked.

"What kind of trap are you going to lead us into this time?" Okami leaned to one side, "I saw them. I saw those wolves in that room stuffed and mounted like trophies."

Toboe and Hikari's eyes widened. Tsume grunted, "what happened to your collar?"

"That stupid thing was just a number," Hige looked down.

"Then explain to me how you just walked in here without being caught," Okami blinked, "was it your mission to lure us to this keep?"

"I don't know." Hige frowned.

Tsume snapped, "yeah right, you were the Noble's dog! You helped them kill your own _kind_!"

Hige growled, "if you think that's what I am, then kill me." Hige's face then softened, "please, I mean it."

Toboe whined, "cut it out! That doesn't sound like you at all!"

"Sound like me? What the heck does that mean?" Hige turned to look at the runt, "how can I sound like me, when I don't even know who that is."

"Well I do, the Hige I know is funny and nice. And kinda careless," Toboe looked down, "but he's always someone you can count on.. That's the real Hige."

Hige nodded, "things have gotten pretty weird inside the keep.. You guys can make it out if you hurry." he began to walk away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Okami asked.

"I need to take care of something," Hige muttered before walking out of the room.

"Hige!" Toboe began to follow the older wolf.

Hikari shook her head and followed him. "What're you waiting for? You're going after them, aren't you?" Okami turned to look at the man in the cage.

Tsume exchanged glances with her, and before they ran off, Okami pressed a button to free the man of the cage. The two began to chase after the other wolves.

As they ran through the keep, Okami flexed her left shoulder, and looked down._ Is this the time? I might not get another chance... And this would be a strange time to tell him..._ She glanced up at Tsume, "Tsume, I need to tell you something..."

He looked at her and smiled, "were you gonna lead us here too?" he joked.

She returned his smile, "no of course not. It's just... Ever since I met you.." he continued to stare at her as she continued, "I... I..."

Tsume closed his eyes half way, and turned to look ahead, "don't worry, I know. I feel the same about you."

She stared at him with wide eyes and smiled.

They finally caught up to the runt and Hikari as they entered a large room. Toboe screamed out, "Hige!"

Okami gasped as she saw a sword sticking out of his right shoulder. The four wolves turned their heads to see Kiba standing in front of another door. She blinked, and looked back to a woman with long green hair._ That must be Jaguara._ The Noble Jaguara took a sword and frowned as she saw Kiba, "what do you want? Get out!"

Kiba snarled, "Paradise is ours, we're taking it back!" with that, he jumped at the Noble, and the two began fighting. Okami and the others ran over to Hige. She pulled the sword out of him and the wolf tried to stand, "I have to..."

"Don't try to move!" Toboe whined.

Hige gave a whimper, "I promised... To make things right!"

"Hige!" Toboe saddened.

Tsume growled, "that's enough!"

Hige slowly raised his head, "I gave... My word!"

Okami turned her head to the Noble and Kiba. She had her hand raised out, and Kiba was in the center of a circular thing. Jaguara snapped, "I'll take it all! Every last ounce of your strength!"

Okami narrowed her eyes._ Those kids were right, she does cast spells._ Kiba slowly walked out of the circle, and the Noble gave a gasp, "impossible!"

The Noble turned to the other wolves, and Hige jumped at her. Okami winced as the Noble threw the wolf across the ground, blood spraying the ground where Hige landed. Kiba took the chance and bit slightly into Jaguara's throat.

The Noble didn't die right yet, as it was merely a scratch. She stepped back and turned to see a tall man standing behind her. Okami began to walk over to Hige to help him up. She turned her head to the tall man and recognized the Noble that took Cheza from them; only, the patch over one eye was no longer there, and a wolf's eye replaced it.

The man stabbed Jaguara, and walked out of the room.Hige tried hard, and finally, was able to get to his feet. Tsume and Okami helped him, putting his arm around their necks, trying to get him out of the keep. Kiba found Cheza, and was carrying her.

He, Toboe, and Hikari followed beside Okami, Hige, and Tsume._ This keep is falling apart! We gotta get outta here!_

They managed to get out of the keep in one piece. Okami and Tsume let Hige walk on his own as the wolf led them through the remains of the city. Soon, they came to a stop. Hige sat down and looked at his feet, "this is the place... I promised Blue.. I gave her my word...That if she waited here for me, I would come back for her..."

Toboe tried to cheer him up, "after all this happened, maybe it wasn't safe here anymore."

"Or maybe she didn't believe you would keep your promise," Tsume huffed.

"We have to go," Kiba nodded.

Okami helped Hige up, and the wolves left the city._ At least we have Cheza back..._

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Nineteen-

The wolves and Cheza walked through the snowy terrain. Hige stopped and turned his head. Kiba looked at him, "what is it?"

"Nothing..." Hige sighed, "I guess it was nothing.."

Okami looked at the sky ahead, and a shooting star went by. Tsume gave a huff, "I gotta bad feeling.."

They continued through the snow, and after a long while Hige raised his head, "that's Blue's scent. I know it from anywhere." he walked off and knelt down, "Agh, what a stink.. This is human blood."

Okami glanced at the ground in front of Hige, and there was a red stain on the snow. Toboe sniffed, "wait a sec... This is blood from that old man."

"Maybe they're out here together, him and Blue," Tsume grunted, "I had a feeling she'd go crawling back to her master someday. She's probably better off."

Hige frowned, "that's not for you to decide!"

"That girl is nothing more than a half breed," Tsume blinked.

Hikari gave a low growl, but said nothing. After a brief moment, the wolves continued on their way.

Hours passed as they trudged through the snow. Soon, Hige collapsed in the snow. They turned to look at the wolf. They walked over to him, and Toboe whined, "Hige, hang in there!"

Hige raised his head, and Okami turned to see something running toward them. Hikari gave a small gasp, "Blue..."

Hige stood up, and began running toward Blue. Blue jumped onto Hige and licked his ears. Soon, a vehicle came following behind Blue. Okami turned her head. The vehicle stopped, and a woman stepped out. A man came out from the other side, and Okami recognized him from back at the keep, the one locked in a cage.

The humans helped them, and let Hige ride in the back with Blue. Okami realized the old man was back there too, knocked out cold. The wolves ran beside the vehicle through the snow. After moments of running beside the vehicle, Okami raised her head to see a shooting star going down the sky._ Wait a moment..._

The star crashed into the ice up ahead, causing it to break apart. The wolves stopped in their tracks, and the vehicle twisted and turned, trying to stop. It tipped over on it's side near the edge of the ice. Hige came tumbling out of the back, and onto the snow. He helped Blue and the unconscious old man out, and away from the vehicle.

The man driving the vehicle climbed out from on top, and jumped down to the snow. The woman half way out, holding Cheza. She handed the flower maiden to the man. Okami heard her saying his name was Hubb. He took Cheza, and turned to walk away, and let the woman out.

Before the woman could get out, the ice cracked under the vehicle, and it went falling down far below. Okami's mouth gaped open as she watched it fall below. They quickly made their way down, careful not to trip. Hubb went over to the vehicle, and pulled the woman out.

Okami stood beside Tsume as Hubb tried talking to the woman, "Cher! Oh Cher..." he began to cry.

Cher put a hand on his face, "I can hear you... Hubb..."

The two began quietly talking to each other, and soon, Cher's eyes began to close. Okami's face saddened. The other wolves just watched quietly, and sadly. Hubb put his face in her shoulder as he cried, trying to wake Cher up._ The poor man..._ Okami looked down.

After a moment, Hubb stood up, and carried Cher's body to the edge of ice water. He carefully placed her in it, and watched her sink. He watched for a moment longer before going back to the vehicle. He put his hands on it, and began trying to push it back over on it's wheels.

Kiba walked over, and began to help the human. Tsume and Okami came over as well, pushing the vehicle, As did Hige, Toboe, and Hikari. After pushing at it for a moment, it finally tipped over, and was back on it's wheels. Hubb turned to Kiba, "Where are you going?"

"Paradise," the white wolf answered.

"I'm going with you," Hubb replied, "I don't know how far, or how long I can go. I'll just make sure you guys get there."

He started the vehicle. The wolves put the unconscious old man in the back, and Hige and Blue climbed in as well. Hubb started the vehicle, and they went off, into the snow. Cheza sat in the front of the vehicle as Hubb drove, so the wolves wouldn't have to carry her.

After a while, the vehicle came to a stop. Okami watched Hubb jump out and run to the back. He opened the door to the back of the vehicle, and climbed inside. The three wolves went over and watched as Hubb began to put his hands together, and pushing them onto the old man's chest continuously. Kiba blinked, "what's wrong?"

"It could be severe dehydration. Either that or he's convulsing from eternal bleeding," Hubb continued to compress the old man's chest.

"Is there something we can do?" Kiba asked.

Hubb frowned, "I don't even know what the heck I'm doing. I'm not certified at CPR."

Cheza came from out of the vehicle, and climbed into the back. She knelt down in front of the old man, and Hubb stopped for a quick second. Cheza pressed her mouth against the old man's and breathed air into his lungs. She then pulled back, and Hubb continued compressing his chest. He stopped as Cheza breathed air into the old man again, and then repeated his actions.

The old man then coughed harshly, and began taking long, deep breathes of air. Okami sighed in relief to see the old man was alive. She, Tsume, and Hige waited outside as Hubb began to try to light a fire for warmth.

They began to chat quietly. Blue smiled to the flower maiden, "thank you Cheza, you've done enough."

"Looks like he's resting now," Hikari sat down next to Toboe.

Blue nodded, "yeah. I'm pretty sure he'll wake up soon."

"Well if he comes to and sees you, he'll probably just pass out again," Tsume glanced at Blue.

Hubb began to walk up to them, after failing to set a fire to an old jacket. Tsume looked down, "the whole idea of going to Paradise with us isn't going to sit to well. It will probably drag the old guy out of his bones."

"That's not true," Okami raised her head to look at Blue, "Paps has changed. He accepts me for what I really am now. Back there on the road he protected me. Even after I told him I was part wolf."

Okami huffed, "so all those times he tried to kill us; it was just a simple misunderstanding..."

"It wasn't simple..." Hige sighed as he stared at the ground, "it was probably all he had left to hold on to. I think his hatred for wolves is the only thing that kept him going up until now."

They continued through the snow. Hige, Blue, Toboe, Hikari, and the old man Blue called Paps stayed in the back of the vehicle, while the other three wolves ran side by side in front of the vehicle. The vehicle soon stopped. They all turned, and Hubb climbed out of the front of the vehicle._ Must be outta gas._ Okami watched as he took the old man from out of the back, and carried him on his back.

The others climbed out as well. Kiba grabbed Cheza, and began to carry her. The flower maiden shook her head, "no Kiba. This one will walk with you."

Blue was beside Hige, making sure he didn't fall over. Toboe and Hikari grabbed the sleeping bags for Hubb and the other human. Soon, the wolves, Cheza, and the two humans slowly made their way through the snow.

After a while, they stopped to rest for the night. Okami yawned as she lay down next to Tsume. She put her head on her paws. Before they could sleep, Blue had gave a happy noise, "Paps!"

She raised her head to see the old man had opened his eyes. He didn't realize the others were there, and thought only Blue was with him, "where are we?"

"It's okay paps, I'm here. I'm right beside you." Blue knelt down next to him.

The old man began to pet her, and then noticed someone was beside him as well, "who else is with you?"

Hubb blinked, "it's me Quent. Do you remember?"

Toboe came over, "hey look he's finally awake, that's great."

The old man, obviously called Quent, frowned, "is that the boy? It's not just him... There are others."

Kiba nodded, "that's right."

"Who is that? Who else is here?" Quent asked.

Blue sighed, "please paps. They're the- Well the thing is.."

"We're the wolves you've been tracking," Kiba finished for her.

Quent gave a gasp, and then frowned once more, "you guys are messing with me."

"We're not," Kiba grunted.

Hubb nodded, "it's the truth; they're wolves. The flower maiden's here with them as well."

"They're all on their way to Paradise. And they brought you along so we could go together," Blue blinked.

"To Paradise?" Quent began to sit up.

Blue tried to stop him, "you shouldn't be moving!"

He shrugged her off and stood up, beginning to look around him at the wolves. Okami sat up from where she lay. Quent shook his head and began to walk off. Hubb asked, "where are you going?"

"They wanna go to Paradise together; what a nightmare," Quent huffed, "if you're telling me this is really happening, then you should have let me die."

"What's wrong with you? Do you have the slightest idea of how worried Blue was about you?" Hikari stood up, "I know how much you wanna be with her, why are you acting like this-"

"Shut up!" Quent snapped, and without turning he added, "Blue. You're not my dog anymore."

Blue's eyes widened with shock, "but you can't.."

A strong wind came along, blowing loads of snow, and Quent walked off into it. Hubb stood up and tried to go after him. Blue looked down before standing up. She walked away in a different direction. Hige began to walk off after her.

The others stayed where they were. After a while, Okami stood up, "do you feel that?"

"It's that sound..." Toboe gritted his teeth.

_It's that Noble..._ Okami's jaw dropped as a red light went sky high into the clouds, "what the-"

She watched as a whole heap of smoke of some kind came their way. As it hit them, she put an arm over her face and tried looking out._ I can't see very far anymore... Darn it._ She turned to the others.

Toboe panicked, "the others haven't come back yet!"

Tsume nodded, "Kiba, keep guard of Cheza, me and Okami will go find Blue and Hige. The humans are up to you, Toboe and Hikari."

Toboe and Hikari exchanged glances before running off in the direction the humans did. Okami blinked as she realized Tsume didn't move._ He isn't going to go find him..._ She blocked out their chatting for a moment as she listened for any signs of the others. Soon, something inside her churned, and Tsume turned to Kiba, "is that him?"

_He means the Noble..._ A gunshot went off, and Okami pricked her ears as she heard a shrill screaming from far out, "_TOBOE!_"

She gasped as she recognized Hikari's faint voice. _What's happened... Why did she scream out the runt's name?_ Thoughts rang through her mind as she tried to figure out what would make Hikari scream like that. Then, her eyes shot wide._ No... It can't be..._

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Chapter Twenty-

Okami glanced at Tsume, and ran off in the direction of the gunshot. She heard footsteps, and noticed the others followed closely behind. Two more gunshots went off, and Okami raised her head._ Oh no..._ They continued to run, and the smoke began to clear. Up ahead, three bodies lie on the ground; blood leaking from each.

Okami gave a gasp as she noticed Toboe laying next to the old man, "Toboe!"

She ran over and tried pushing the wolf, "wake up! Wake up!" tears began to stream down her face as she noticed the large hole in his back.

She then turned to the wolf lying not too far from them, "Hikari!"

Okami rushed over to her sister, and the black wolf raised her head, "Okami... He killed Toboe... The Noble killed Toboe.." tears were falling down her face.

Okami looked at the bullet wound in her sister's side, "come on!" she picked her up and hauled her over to Toboe and Quent.

Kiba turned his head, and ran off. Cheza knelt down to Toboe, and began petting his head. Tsume stared in disbelief at the kid, and sat facing away. Okami looked at her sister before going over to sit next to him. Hikari glanced back at her, before looking down at Toboe.

Okami turned her head to look at Tsume as she sat next to him, "you know it isn't your fault."

Tsume grunted, "I'm the one who told him to go after the humans. It might as well be."

Okami closed her eyes half way, "Tsume, it wasn't. It was that Noble's."

He looked at her for a moment. Blue and Hige came running up, "Toboe! Quent!"

Blue gasped, and rushed over to Quent, "he can't be..."

She knelt down in front of him, hands held out. Quent managed to turn his head a bit to look at her. Tears welled up in Blue's eyes, "don't go.."

Quent gave a weak smile, and soon, his eyes faded. Hubb came walking, and as he saw Quent, he stared in shock. He walked over to the old man. Kiba walked up next to him. He bent down to pet Toboe gently. Blue began to cry, sitting next to Hikari.

Kiba raised his head into a howl. After a moment, Hikari joined in, and one by one, so did the others. The sun began to set as they continued to sit next to Toboe.

Kiba sighed and stood up, "we have to keep going. He's still out there, searching for Paradise, but it's our Paradise he wants to open. We have to find it before he did."

Tsume turned his head to look at Hige, "so what's your plan, porky? After coming all this way, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm not running.. I just figured you guys didn't need me anymore," Hige looked down.

"I don't care, I'm still going, and so are you," Blue stood up.

Hige just looked down, and Blue frowned, "stop making excuses! I know you wanna go!"

"We better get moving..." Hubb stood up, and went over to grab the pistol Quent had in his hand, "you don't have to worry about me; if it starts to look like I'm slowing you down, I'll take care of it myself."

Tsume looked at the ground in front of him, "go on ahead, I'll catch up. I wanna talk to the runt."

Okami blinked, "I'll stay here to make sure nothing happens to you," she then lowered her voice for only Tsume to hear, "besides, I have a promise to keep."

Kiba stood up, and they all began to walk away. Hikari hesitated and walked over to Okami, "take care of yourself. I want you to be alive before we get there." with that she ran to the others to catch up.

Okami watched her sister go._ Yeah... You too._ She gave a sigh, and stared at the sky. After the others were out of sight, Tsume walked over to Toboe.

Okami watched and listened as he talked to him, "look at you; I didn't realize how big you've grown. When I first met you, I thought I never saw a more scrawny looking pup. Are you listening, Toboe? You once asked me how I got this scar on my chest, do you remember?"

Okami held back tears as he continued, "this mark, I got it back a few years ago, a little after I met Okami. My friends were being slaughtered, and I was trying to find her. They thought I had abandoned them."

Looking at her feet, Okami remembered the day a wolf from Tsume's pack had attacked him, giving him his scar. Tsume continued to talk to the runt, and she sighed. She let tears fall, and stood up; as did Tsume.

He gave a huge sigh, then looked at Okami, "let's go."

She nodded, and they went off in the direction the others went.

She and Tsume began to climb a mountain the others had already._ It's... getting... Kinda hard... To breathe.._ Okami panted and looked up.

As they climbed Okami's eyes widened. To their left, Hubb was falling down to the ground from up above._ What the..._ In a flash second, the human glanced at them. Tsume tried to grab out to help him, but Hubb fell down below before he could.

A sickening thud told them he had hit the ground hard._ He's dead..._ Okami looked back up, and the two wolves continued jumping from rock to rock, slowly making their way up.

When they were near the top, Okami raised her head as she heard yelping._ Darn it... I can smell that Noble!_ They tried to quicken their pace as they continued upwards. As soon as they reached the top, Okami gave a gasp of horror, "Hige! Hikari! Blue!" She ran over to Hikari.

Blood was covering her sister's throat, "Hikari wake up!"

Her sister's gaze fell upon hers, "The Noble... Darcia... He managed to turn himself into a wolf... He ran off... With Che..za..." her eyes began to fade.

Okami's eyes twitched back and forth, "Hikari? Hikari! No! Don't die!" tears streamed down her face as the black wolf stared into nothing.

She turned to Tsume, who was talking to Hige. She blinked as she realized Blue was already dead. Okami glanced at Hikari a moment longer, and walked over to Tsume and Hige. She winced as she noticed the long gash across Hige's throat. "I need you... to do me a favor.." Hige glanced at Tsume, "I want you to do it... with your own fangs."

Okami gasped._ He can't possible mean to kill him!_ Hige continued, "please do it... I'm in pain here..."

Tsume hesitated and looked at him. Reluctantly, the gray wolf clamped his jaws around Hige's throat, "let's meet again... Next time, in Paradise.." Hige closed his eyes.

Okami blinked. She looked up at the peek of the mountain._ Kiba needs help..._ Tsume growled, and the two ran up the side of the mountain. Soon, she spotted a dark purple-black pelted wolf holding Kiba down. She realized it was Darcia, and as he was about to bite at Kiba's throat, Tsume launched himself at the bigger wolf, knocking him off of Kiba.

Darcia growled and looked at him, "why do you continue to struggle? Paradise can't be open by the lights of you."

Tsume's frown intensified, "save your breathe pal, I already know."

Kiba began to run after Cheza, who was walking up the mountain side. Darcia was about to chase after him before Tsume leaped at his side. The bigger wolf tossed him aside, and Okami snarled. Tsume hit a rock and fell on his side. As Darcia walked towards him, Okami jumped over, and on top of Tsume, "Stay away you darn Noble!"

The purple pelted wolf lowered his head. Okami fought back fear as she stared into his different colored eyes; one was a light blue, and the other gold. Giving a low growl, Okami leaped at the Noble. She bit into his neck fur and tried ripping at it. The wolf turned and snapped his jaws around her side. She gave a yelp of pain.

He tossed her away, growling. Okami struggled back to her paws, tail high in the air. She bared her fangs and jumped at him. The wolf jumped out of the way, and pinned her to the ground, "you still try your hardest when you know you're just going to die!"

Okami's eyes twitched. She tried to struggle out of his grip, only to feel many fangs sink into her throat. She gave a cough of blood, and he tossed her against a rock, making blood splatter._ Darn... It.._

Tsume gasped, "Okami!"

In the gray wolf's distraction, Darcia ran at Tsume. The huge wolf grabbed him, and sank his fangs into his throat. Okami tried to get up to help him, only to stumble back down. The Noble dropped Tsume, and began to run after Kiba, who had jumped down a hole with Cheza.

Okami gave a whine, and used her forepaws to drag herself over to Tsume, "Tsume... Are you... Alright?"

The gray wolf raised his head to her, "you shouldn't... Have tried... To protect me... You could have... Prevented yourself... From getting injured."

Okami finally sat against a rock next to Tsume, "I gave a promise... Remember?"

He blinked before taking a human disguise, and sat beside her, "yeah, but so... Did I..."

She gave a weak chuckle, "how are we... Supposed... To prevent each other... From getting hurt?"

Blood spilled from the wound in her neck. She gave a short breath before falling in the snow, now looking like a wolf. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "let's meet up again... In Paradise..."

She heard a thud as Tsume collapsed beside her. Okami could feel his tongue as he licked her ears slowly. Soon, her vision blurred, and everything went black...

* * *

Two girls around the age of sixteen walked through a city as it rained. One of them raised her head as a boy on a motorcycle went by. She blinked, and looked at the one beside her. They both smiled and continued through the city. Soon, a boy with a blue raincoat raised his head from eating a hotdog to watch another teenager walk by through the street.

A young boy sat next to a box, petting a kitten. He too, looked up as the teenager walked through the streets. The girl narrowed her eyes._ How come these people look so familiar?_ She raised her head as the scent of a flower filled her nose. The girl beside her did the same._ That smells... Familiar._ She blinked.

The End... Or is it?...

**A/N: Well! I finally finished this! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
